


Never Saw it Coming

by ambroseansky



Category: WWE
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 84,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambroseansky/pseuds/ambroseansky
Summary: Life can throw you a curveball, often when you least expect it. Eliza Lopez feels like she has had more than her fair share of curveballs. Running from a failed and even dangerous relationship, Eliza is seeking refuge for herself and her two young sons with the one person she has left in her life that she can trust, her brother Colby (better known to the WWE Universe as Seth Rollins).  Eliza knew that life with Colby would be different, but she never could have predicted how meeting the Lunatic Fringe would alter the course of her life forever. (Dean Ambrose Love Story)





	1. Getting Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of complete fiction. I do not own any of the WWE personalities, whether using their ring names or their real names. Although I have encorported elements of things that have been said while in character or while in interviews by Dean Ambrose, the information is used to support a completely fictional story. The only characters I own are Eliza, Aiden, Nathan, Brad, and Brian.

Chapter 1

April 2015 (a few days after Wrestlemania)  
Eliza’s POV

How did I end up here? Where did I go wrong? I was a good person. I was nice to other people, I worked hard, and I was devoted to my kids. I just didn’t deserve this. And my kids, they sure as hell didn’t deserve it. With that thought, I glanced back at my boys briefly in the rearview mirror. They were both sound asleep. Thank god for small favors. Unfortunately, as I glanced in the mirror, I could also see the black eye that I was developing and the cuts on my cheek from Brad’s rings. Plus I had this general look of exhaustion that wasn’t very flattering.

We had been driving through the night from our home in Colorado, and were headed towards my brother’s house in Iowa. We had packed up and left in a hurry after Brad, my boyfriend (well, ex-boyfriend now), had delivered quite a beating to me. It wasn’t the first time he had ever put his hands on me, but it was the first time he had hit me. Usually he just grabbed me or shoved me when he got upset. This was different and I’m not even sure why he got so upset or what made him escalate so quickly. He was such a different man than the one I had met two years ago.

I had been 6 months removed from a nasty divorce, with a soon-to-be two-year-old and a baby on the way when he came into our lives. It turned out, my gem of a husband had been cheating on me for months and decided to let me know about it right after I told him I was pregnant with our second child. Not at all the reaction I had anticipated. To make matters worse, he then went on to explain that not only did he not want the new baby, but he didn’t have any desire to remain in Nathan’s (our first-born son’s) life either. He wanted to make a go of it with his new girlfriend and couldn’t be bothered with what he termed “distractions”. He said he would gladly terminate his parental rights if I would just disappear quietly. If I tried to fight him in court to get any of our assets, he said he would do everything he could to block me from getting full custody. It wasn’t that he actually wanted time with our kids, but instead wanted to prevent me from getting my hands on what he felt was rightfully his. After all, he had worked hard to provide for us while all I did was stay home and take care of Nathan (his words obviously, not mine). Yep, I could really pick ‘em. 

That was probably why six months later, as I was struggling as a single mother, I saw meeting Brad as a godsend. He was so incredibly sweet and supportive. He didn’t even mind that I was six months pregnant and he was kind to Nathan. He seemed too good to be true. In retrospect, I guess he was, but you know, hindsight is always 20/20.

The first year we were together was great. I wasn’t exactly head over heels in love, but I cared about Brad and felt comfortable with him. He felt like a safe choice after the drama of my marriage ending. At first, Brad treated me like a queen. I still did most of the parenting with the boys, but he was always good to them and provided for us financially. For some reason, after we hit our one year anniversary together, it all started to deteriorate as he began drinking more and his temper got shorter and shorter. It happened slowly and subtly at first, but had really gotten worse more recently. This all culminated of course with what happened last night, when he hit me repeatedly in the face and head after I suggested that maybe I should go back to work, at least part time. I had thought I was suggesting something helpful, to bring in extra money since it was always so tight. Obviously, I was mistaken. 

As soon as I suggested it, Brad began shouting about how no woman of his was going to work and he said it was insulting that I even brought it up. Then he asked if I thought he wasn’t man enough to provide for us. I assured him that he was, but he must have felt I wasn’t being sincere since that was when he decided to start hitting me. What was worse, both of my boys heard the commotion and came out to see what was happening. They both saw him hitting me and yelled for him to stop. He seemed to snap out of it a bit when he heard them yelling and mumbled something about needing a stiff drink. Then he walked out the door. That was when I decided it was time to go. I packed up as many clothes, toys, and keepsakes as possible, threw them all in my car, put the boys in their car seats and got the hell out. I would love to have taken more, but I wasn’t sure how long Brad would be gone and I couldn’t risk him returning before we could leave.

So that brought me to now, where I was driving through the night to get to my brother Colby’s house. I had no idea if he was home or on the road right now, but he was the only family I had, so that’s where we were headed. He was a wrestler with WWE and was most likely to be home on Wednesdays and Thursdays, so I was in luck there as it was now early Wednesday morning. I knew where the spare key was if he wasn’t home, so things should be okay either way. I just wanted to get there and hopefully be able to put all this fear, anxiety, and shame behind me. The boys and I were surely due for some good luck, right?


	2. An Unexpected Encounter

Chapter 2  
Eliza’s POV

Thankfully, the boys had fallen back asleep as we neared the end of our 14-hour drive. After I pulled into Colby’s driveway, I decided to do a quick cover-up of my shiner by throwing on some sunglasses and pulling my hair forward so it was mostly covering the cuts on my face. Then I went to go check and see if the door was unlocked before trying to pick up the boys and carry them inside. I was relieved when I found that it was unlocked. Maybe Colby was home after all. I called his name a couple of times, but didn’t get an answer. It sounded like the shower might be running though. It looked like I was on my own getting the boys inside. 

I walked back to the car and took a couple of minutes figuring out the best way to get both boys out of their car seats and then carry them inside, hopefully without waking up either one. It would give me a little time to talk to Colby if they stayed asleep for a little bit. I finally managed to get both boys out and was balancing them on either hip as I made my way back inside. I didn’t hear the shower running anymore, so he must have finished up. Just as I was about to call Colby’s name again, I saw a man wearing just a towel around his waist emerge from the hallway. Whoa, that was definitely not Colby. I stood there frozen for a moment, not sure how to proceed.

“Um, can I help you?” the man asked, looking a bit confused.

“You’re not Colby,” I said, stating the obvious.

“Thankfully, no, I am not,” he responded with a grin.

All of a sudden my brain started working again and I realized that this must be one of the guys that Colby had talked about traveling with him sometimes. He sure looked like he could be a wrestler if those muscles were any indication. And he did look a bit familiar. Okay, now what were the names of the two guys he was close with? Josh and Jon, no. Joe and Jon. That sounded right.

“So, um hi. You must be either Jon or Joe, right?”

“I’m Jon, but I’m sorry, you are?”

“Oh, right. Sorry. It’s been a really long 24 hours. I’m Eliza, Colby’s sister and this is Nathan, he’s four, and Aiden, who’s two. They’re Colby’s nephews.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you. Sorry, Colby’s not here right now, and he didn’t mention you were coming. I would have at least tried to have some clothes on if I’d known,” he said giving me a small grin.

“It’s okay, he didn’t know I was coming. So, listen Jon, can we finish having this conversation after I find a spot to put these two down? They are getting a little heavy.”

“Of course. Sorry. Here, let me take…Nathan is it?” he asked reaching to take him.

“Yeah that’s Nathan.”

“All right, got him. If you wanna follow me, we can put them down in my room. It’s the closest.”

“Thanks. That would be great.”

We made our way to Jon’s room and laid both boys down on the bed. Then we just kind of stood there awkwardly for a moment.

“So, I’m just going to get dressed. Make yourself at home in the living room. I’ll just be a minute.”

I wandered back out into the living room and took a seat on the couch. It felt so good to just sit and relax. I had no idea what Jon must be thinking about all of this at the moment, but I should probably give him at least some sort of explanation. As I was thinking about just how much to say to this virtual stranger, I saw Jon come back in the room, now fully dressed in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.

“So you’re probably wondering why we just showed up out of the blue,” I began.

“It’s not really my business. You don’t have to tell me.”

“Well, I feel like I owe you some sort of explanation for just showing up and walking in on you.”

“Okay, I’m listening.”

“I sort of needed a safe place to go,” I said as I took off my sunglasses and pulled back my hair.

Jon immediately moved closer and sat on the couch next to me.

“Are you okay? What happened? Who did this to you?”

“I’m fine, but it’s kind of a long story and if it’s all the same to you, I’d rather wait to talk to Colby about it.”

“Of course. I didn’t mean to pry. I just, well I can’t imagine someone would want to hurt you like that.”

I knew Jon was trying to be sympathetic, but all his comment did was remind me of Brad’s cruelty and how stupid I had been to stay with him in the first place. He must have noticed the look on my face because he immediately scrambled to find something else to say. He ran his hand through his hair and made it all messy before deciding to speak again.

“Sorry. I’m not very good at this comforting stuff. That’s more Joe’s thing. Ah, can I get you anything? I could get you an ice pack for your eye. Maybe some chocolate or some ice cream, or some chocolate ice cream. Isn’t that what women want when they’re upset?”

At this point, I felt so overwhelmed by the fact that this stranger was trying so hard to be kind to me that I just couldn’t hold in the tears any longer.

“Shit. I’m sorry. Did I say something wrong? I was just kidding about the chocolate ice cream. Man I suck at this.”

“Relax Jon, it’s not that. How do I explain this so it will make sense to you? It’s just that you don’t even know me and in the last ten minutes you have shown me more compassion than my ex did in the last several months we were together.”

Admitting that out loud just made me cry even harder.

“I’m sorry Jon. You didn’t ask to be taking care of a crazy, blubbering lunatic.”

As I said that, I felt him shift closer to me on the couch, as he kind of awkwardly put his arm around me.

“You don’t need to apologize. I just wish I could help. Maybe I should call Colby.”

Colby’s POV

As Joe and I got back to the house, I saw an unfamiliar vehicle in the driveway. As we walked inside, I could see Jon on the couch with a woman. She had long dark hair, so it definitely wasn’t Renee. He had his arm around her and appeared to be lightly rubbing her back.

“Hey, Jon, who’s your friend? No funny business on my couch,” I teased.

As I said that, I saw Jon jump away from the woman, who turned around to face me. That’s when recognition dawned.

“Eliza? What are you doing here? And with him?”

“Relax Colby. Just take a breath man,” Jon said as he stood up from the couch.

As I looked more closely at Eliza, I saw that she had a black eye and cuts on her face. It also looked like she had been crying. My suspicions about what was going on with her and Jon were quickly replaced by concern and outrage over whatever had happened to her. I walked up to Eliza, leaned down, and gently turned her face towards mine. I couldn’t keep the edge out of my voice when I spoke.

“What the hell happened? Are you okay? Who did this to you? Where are the boys?” I asked in rapid succession.

“Ah Colby, maybe try one question at a time. The boys are in my room, sound asleep. I’ll leave your sister to answer the rest. Come on Joe, let’s give them some privacy,” Jon suggested.

Eliza’s POV

I stood up and clung to my brother as the water works started up again. It’s kind of like when you were little and you fell down but weren’t really that phased by it until your mom asked if you were okay and then you balled your eyes out. Colby just hugged me patiently, whispering words of reassurance. As I calmed down, the tears began to dry up and Colby asked me again what had happened. As we took a seat on the couch, I began telling him the story.


	3. Meeting New Friends

Chapter 3  
Joe’s POV

“So do you have any idea what that was all about,” I asked.

“Not really. I mean it seems like she is obviously running from something,” Jon responded.

“Yeah, or someone,” I said as I noticed Jon clenching his fists.

“How anyone could do that – just beat on another person like that. I just don’t understand.”

“Jon, you do recall what it is we do for a living don’t you?” I asked smirking just a bit and trying to lighten the mood.

“That’s different and you know it. Although I would like to get my hands on this guy for real.”

Then I saw him shrug his shoulders as if shaking off the feeling.

“Maybe we should go check on the boys,” Jon suggested.

“We could, but what if they wake up? It’s not like they really know who we are.”

“I guess we’ll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it,” Jon answered.

Jon’s POV

We walked into my room and I saw that Nathan was starting to stir, but Aiden looked to still be sound asleep. Well, here went nothing. Hopefully we didn’t scare him.

“Hey Nathan. It’s okay. You are at your Uncle Colby’s house. Your mom is just in the other room. I’m Jon and this is Joe by the way.”

“No you’re not,” Nathan answered in a small voice.

“Wait, what?” I asked feeling fairly confused.

“You are Dean Ambose and he’s Roman Rings. I know cause I seen you on TV when Mommy watched Uncle Colby. She thought I was sleeping.”

At that admission, he gave a shy smile and looked up at me.

“Oh, well, that is who we are on TV, but my real name is Jon and his is Joe. Kind of like how your Uncle Colby isn’t really named Seth Rollins.”

Nathan appeared to be mulling this over before deciding whether or not we could be trusted.

“Okay, I guess. Can I go see my mom now?”

That’s when Joe spoke up.

“You’re mom and your Uncle Colby are talking right now so, how about I go see if we have some ice cream and maybe we can have a quick treat first.”

“Can I have chocolate syrup?”

“Sure thing.”

“What about sprinkles?”

“I’ll see if we have any. I’ll be right back.”

With that, Joe left the room and I was busy trying to figure out what to say or do next. This wasn’t exactly in my wheelhouse.

“So Nathan, where do you and your Mom live?”

“In Colorado. With Brad. He’s not very nice. I hope we don’t go back there.”

“I hope not too champ.”

Just then I noticed Aiden beginning to wake up. As he looked around, he had a very startled expression on his face. Who could blame him?

“Where’s Mommy?” he asked in a whimpering voice.

“It’s okay Aiden. Mommy’s in the other room,” Nathan reassured.

“I want Mommy!” Aiden started to whine.

“Come on Aiden, let’s go find your mom. Can I help you get down off the bed little man?” I asked hoping to sound non-threatening.

Just as Aiden was looking at me rather uncertainly, Joe came back in the room and approached the bed, asking what flavor of ice cream Nathan wanted. When Aiden saw Joe, he looked pretty intimidated. Heck, Joe could scare grown men with his imposing stature. Aiden glanced between me and Joe for a moment and then seemed to determine that I was the less scary option because he crawled over to me and kind of clung to my neck as I scooped him up. It was at that moment that Eliza and Colby walked in the room.

“I thought I heard my boys. What’s wrong with Aiden?”

“I think Joe scared him. Here you go little man, here’s your Mommy,” I said as I handed Aiden to Eliza.

“Thanks Jon. I’m surprised he wasn’t scared of you too. He is usually skittish around strangers, especially men.”

“Well, I guess I was just less scary than the big guy over here – that and my natural charm,” I said giving one of my patented Dean Ambrose grins.

I noticed Colby and Joe both rolled their eyes at that.

“Come on guys, let’s give my sister some privacy,” Colby suggested before he turned to Eliza and said, “We’ll talk more later.”

“Thanks Colby. Would you mind grabbing our bags from the car so I can get the boys settled? Just the stuff in the front seat and on the floor in the back. The stuff in the trunk can wait.”

“Of course. Then I’ll get Joe to help me make us all some lunch.”

“That would be great. Do you think I could give the boys a bath while you do?”

“Sure thing. I will get out some towels for you.”

“Great. Where should we go to get settled? I mean I know this is Jon’s room.”

At this point, I decided to jump back into the conversation.

“You guys can stay here. I’ll just move my things. It’s not like I have very much.”

“I don’t want to put you out.”

“It’s no problem, really.”

I walked over and grabbed the two bags I had with me.

“See, all moved out already,” I said trying to give Eliza a reassuring smile.

“Thanks Jon,” Eliza responded.

“You’re welcome.”

Eliza’s POV

“All right munchkins, time to get in the bath tub.”

“Aw, Mom, do I have to?” Nathan whined.

“Don’t aw Mom me. We spent all night in the car, which was hot and sweaty. So in you go young man,” I said in my most stern mom voice.

“Me too Mommy. I love bafs,” Aiden added.

“I know you do sweetie.”

“Can we have our toys?” Nathan asked.

“Uncle Colby has some bubble bath, but we will just have to do without the toys for now. Mommy can’t leave you in here alone to go get them.”

“He can stay with us,” Nathan said pointing at Jon who had just come in the bathroom with some towels.

“Uh, Colby asked me to bring you these since he and Joe are making lunch,” Jon said as he handed me the towels and turned to leave.

“Um, Jon? Would you mind sitting here with them for a minute? I just want to run and get some of their toys.”

“I could go grab the toys for you,” he suggested.

“No, it would be quicker for me to just go get them myself. Don’t worry, all you have to do is just keep an eye on them for a minute and make sure they are okay.”

Poor Jon, the look on his face said he was not at all comfortable with my request, but being a good sport, he agreed and kneeled down next to the tub.

Jon’s POV

Seemed like today was just chalk full of things I didn’t really know how to approach. Okay Jon. Man up and figure it out. How hard could it be?

“Hey guys. That’s a lot of bubbles you have there.”

“I love bubbos,” Aiden replied. 

He then proceeded to scoop up a big handful and clapped his hands together, making the bubbles go flying in all directions, the bulk of which landed on my face. I immediately noticed Nathan’s face tense, like he wasn’t sure how I would react, while Aiden just laughed, oblivious to his brother’s tension. I went with my natural inclination to laugh at the situation, but played it up a little to help ease Nathan’s concern. I saw him visibly relax as he heard my laughter fill the room.

“You look like Santa,” Nathan commented.

“I do, do I? How about a white beard for you?” I asked as I scooped some bubbles up and gently put them on Nathan’s chin.

At that, Aiden giggled even more and scooped up some more bubbles and put them on his own chin. It was pretty adorable really. This made Nathan and I laugh even harder and we may have then engaged in a bit of a bubble war.

Eliza’s POV

As I walked back towards the bathroom with the toys, I could hear my boys’ laughter, joined by Jon’s much deeper, booming laugh. When I opened the door, I had to admit, I was more than a little surprised at the scene before me. There were bubbles all over Jon and the boys. No one noticed me come back in at first. When Jon eventually turned around and saw me, the look on his face was absolutely priceless. He looked like a kid who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I decided to have a little fun with him.

“And just what is going on in here?” I asked putting a stern look on my face.

“Well, we were just, um, having a little bubble war,” Jon stammered. “Sorry if we got too crazy.”

He looked so genuinely repentant, I decided to let him off the hook.

“You know what is crazy, is the fact that Mommy isn’t wearing any bubbles to match the rest of you,” I said putting some bubbles on my own face as Jon visibly relaxed and let out a belly laugh.

“Oh good. I was worried I might have corrupted them,” he replied.

“Not to worry. This is not their first bubble fight and I suspect that it won’t be their last. Let me guess, Aiden started it.”

“I can neither confirm nor deny that statement,” Jon replied smiling.

“Aiden started it Mommy,” Nathan tattled.

“Wow, no brotherly loyalty there,” Jon mumbled.

“I know honey. It’s okay.”

“Well, not that this hasn’t been fun, but I think I will just leave you to it.”

“Thanks Jon. Sorry about your shirt. It is obviously soaking.”

“No problem. I’ve done much worse to it in the ring. At least it’s very clean.”

As Jon left and closed the door, I turned around and addressed my boys.

“All right gentlemen, time to get down to business.”

Colby’s POV

As Joe and I were pulling the meal together, I started to wonder what had happened to Jon. I had sent him in with those towels a while ago now. Just as I was about to go check and see what was keeping him, he came walking back into the kitchen. Joe and I both noticed his shirt was soaking wet and Joe raised a brow questioningly. 

“What the hell happened to you?” Joe asked.

“I was pulled into a bit of a bubble war. I’m not really sure if I won or lost,” Jon answered with a smile.

I couldn’t help but smirk at that.

“Well, well, well. Look at the big bad Jonathan Good all covered in bubble bath. If the Moxley fans could see you now,” I teased.

“Shut up, asshole. I’m going to go change my shirt.”

“Be sure you pick a girly color, you know to show your softer side,” Joe chimed in, not bothering to hold back his laughter.

Jon flipped us both off as he left the room, while we continued to laugh.

“Who knew Jon had it in him to be all domestic?” I commented.

“Come on man, let’s finish up getting this lunch ready,” Joe said still chuckling.


	4. A Serious Conversation

Chapter 4  
Colby’s POV

After lunch, Eliza and the boys did some unpacking and then the boys played with some of their toys for a good portion of the afternoon. For dinner, we decided to just order a pizza since the boys loved it and we had had a pretty big lunch. After dinner, Eliza offered to do the dishes that were still in the sink from lunch since we had cooked. I agreed, but offered to help her so we could have more time to talk.

“Fine. As long as Joe and Jon don’t mind keeping an eye on the boys for a little bit. I don’t want to impose.”

“Not imposing at all. We don’t mind, right Jon?”

“Um, sure. No problem.”

“Well, if you guys are sure. Thank you,” Eliza responded.

As the guys headed off towards the living room where the boys were currently playing, I encouraged Eliza to finish telling me what had happened since we hadn’t had time to get through everything before the boys woke up earlier. I could feel my whole body tensing as Eliza told me what had been going on with Brad for the past couple of years. It made my blood boil to think of the way he had tried to control and manipulate her. I was just glad she was strong enough to get out of there as soon as she had the chance after he hit her. I had to ask though why she had hung in there so long.

“So, why didn’t you say anything sooner? I mean, you couldn’t have been happy.”

“I don’t know Colby. The first year we were together, things were great. He treated me like a queen. Then when things started to change, I guess at first I just thought it was a stage that we were going through and that things would go back to normal eventually. Honestly, at first, the signs were so subtle. He started out just making small decisions for me without asking – but none of the things really mattered, so I just let him do it. Obviously, looking back, I know that I should have spoken up. Of course, maybe he would have just gotten violent sooner. Once he got more controlling, he would do things like grab me or push me, especially if he had been drinking, but he had never hit or beaten me before yesterday. I guess I just felt trapped and embarrassed that I had obviously made a big mistake getting involved with him. I considered leaving, but he traveled a lot, so that kind of masked the problem for a while and I didn’t have a job or anywhere to go. I know, don’t say it. I could have come to you. It’s just we had already had so much upheaval and change as a family.”

“Well, I say getting rid of Brad was a change for the better, for all of you.”

“I know. If I didn’t believe that, I wouldn’t be here.”

“Well, you can stay with me as long as you need or want to. You know that.”

“Thanks Colbs. I just hope Brad doesn’t bother to come looking for us.”

My heart nearly stopped when she said that. I hadn’t considered he might come after her. I took a deep, calming breath before speaking again.

“You know I won’t let anything happen to you. Neither would Jon or Joe. They take care of family.”

“Speaking of taking care of family, we should go find the boys. They are probably driving Jon and Joe crazy by now.”

“Nah. I am sure Joe doesn’t mind. He has a daughter of his own at home that he misses like crazy. And Jon, well I don’t know how many kids he has ever really spent time with besides Joelle, that’s Joe’s daughter, but she adores her Uncle Jon. Come on though. We’ll go see if they need rescuing.”

As we walked into the living room, my mouth almost dropped to the floor as I took in the scene in front of me. There, in my living room, was Dean Ambrose, bad boy of the WWE, laying on his belly on the ground under multiple blankets that were draped over the couch and few chairs, creating a make-shift fort. Underneath the blanket, Jon was busy reenacting the story of ‘The Three Little Pigs’ by knocking down the pigs’ houses that were built out of blocks, with what appeared to be a stuffed panda serving as the wolf.

“Then I’ll huff and I’ll puff and I’ll blow your house down,” Jon growled just before knocking down the next house with the stuffed panda. 

The boys giggled with delight and I was fascinated to see this side of him.

“So is this a private showing, or can anyone join?” I asked.

Upon hearing my question, Jon bolted up off the floor, nearly hitting his head on the coffee table.

“Uh, hey guys. How long have you been standing there?” he asked as his cheeks turned redder by the second.

Well now I’ve seen everything. Jon Good was blushing. Can’t say I have ever seen that happen before. This was truly priceless.

“What happened to Joe?” I asked.

“Face time with Joelle and Galina,” Jon answered.

“Well, it looks like you three managed just fine on your own,” Eliza commented.

“Mommy, Jon helped us build a fort! Isn’t it awesome? Can we sleep out here Mommy, can we?” Nathan pleaded.

“Not tonight sweetie. We are all going to sleep in the bedroom. We have had a very long day and need to get a good night’s sleep.”

“Aww, Mom,” Nathan complained.

“Aww, Mom,” Aiden mimicked. 

“That’s enough you two. It’s time for bed, come on. Say goodnight to Jon and Uncle Colby.”

“Night Uncle Colby. Goodnight Jon. Thanks for helping us build the fort.”

“You’re welcome champ,” Jon said as he gave Nathan a fist bump.

“Night-night Jon,” Aiden said as he stumbled forward and hugged Jon’s leg.

“Goodnight little man,” Jon responded before leaning down to ruffle Aiden’s hair.

“Night-night Unco Coby.”

“Goodnight Aiden. Sleep tight.”

As Eliza and the boys headed off to bed, I turned and looked at Jon.

“Are you gonna be okay sleeping out here on the couch?”

“Of course. I have slept in much less comfortable places. Besides, I certainly have plenty of blankets to choose from,” he said indicating the fort around him.

That made me chuckle. He was being a very good sport about all this.

“Let me know if you need anything else and thanks for all of your help today. I really appreciate it and I know Eliza does too.”

“It was nothing man. You have a great family.”

“Yeah, I do. And I’m glad that they’re here and getting to meet my WWE family, cause you guys are pretty great too.”

“Alright man, now who’s showing their softer side?” he asked smirking.

“Shut up Jon.”

“Ah, there’s the sarcastic Colby we all know and love.”

“Whatever man. See you in the morning.”


	5. Making a Plan

Chapter 5  
Jon’s POV

As Colby filled us in the next morning about what had gone down between Eliza and Brad, it really got my blood boiling. I mean, what an asshole. Some of it I had put together based on what Eliza had already shared with me. The rest just filled in some of the missing pieces. I was especially concerned with the possibility that Brad might come after Eliza and the boys. Apparently Colby was too.

“I know we have to go back on the road tomorrow, but I just don’t feel comfortable leaving them here alone. What if Brad somehow follows them here?” Colby worried.

“You’re right, leaving them unprotected is not an option,” Joe agreed.

“Do you think you could convince Hunter to let them come on the road with us? I mean you guys are all buddy-buddy these days aren’t you?” I asked Colby sarcastically.

“Oh yeah, we even wear matching outfits and have a super-secret handshake,” he said glaring back at me.

“But seriously though, don’t you think he would be willing to help if you explained the situation?” I asked.

“It’s worth a try,” said Joe.

“Okay, I’ll give him a call and see what he says. Then I’ll have to have a talk with Eliza about it. Hopefully she agrees. I know it will be an adjustment, but I don’t really see any other choice,” he said leaving to go make the call.

“Maybe we should try to do something fun today with Eliza and the boys. You know, to take their minds off of everything,” I suggested.

Joe just looked at me questioningly and raised an eyebrow.

“What? It would be a nice thing to do!” I exclaimed.

“I agree. I am just a little surprised that you thought of it.”

“Seriously Joe? I’m a nice person. I can think about other people.”

“I know that. It’s just that you don’t always show that side of yourself to people you don’t know very well. You’re usually more quiet and withdrawn around new people.”

“Some people think I’m shy, but really, I just like to take my time taking it all in when I meet new people or am in new situations. But they’re just kids. It’s easier.”

“I haven’t really seen you interact that much with kids, except for signing autographs and with my daughter.”

“Hey, Joelle loves me.”

“I know. You are great with her, but I kind of always thought that was sort of an anomaly. No offense.”

“Oh gee, none taken.”

“Anyway, my point is, I’m glad that you feel comfortable around them. You actually seemed like you were having fun playing with them.”

“They’re good kids, easy to have fun with. Besides, I love kids. They’re like regular people, only smaller. That’s why I think we should try to do something fun today, because starting tomorrow, their lives are going to change pretty drastically from what they are used to. I’m just not sure what they might like.”

“How about the zoo? Joelle always loves going there and I think there is a pretty big one not far from here.”

“Yeah. That sounds like a good idea. We’ll just have to ask Eliza about it when we get back from the gym.”

“Ask Eliza about what?” Colby asked coming back in the room.

“Jon and I were thinking we should all go to the zoo for the day,” Joe explained.

“That sounds like a great idea. Maybe while we are there I can talk to Eliza about traveling with us. Hunter gave me the okay.”

“Well, that’s great. I’m glad,” Joe said.

“Yeah, I think it’s the right thing to do,” I agreed.

“Thanks guys. I know it will change things for us having Eliza and the kids around all the time. Sorry if it will cramp your style.”

“Like my style could ever be cramped. I’m Dean Freaking Ambrose man,” I said with a smirk.

“Really Jon? No worries Colby. Maybe I’ll even have Joelle and Galina visit a little more often since she would have other kids to play with.”

“All right, then it’s a plan.”

“What’s a plan?” Eliza asked as she came in the room.

“I’ll tell you when we get back from the gym. Help yourself to whatever you want for breakfast while we are gone. We were thinking maybe we can all go to the zoo after we get back,” Colby explained.

“I think that sounds like a great idea. Thanks guys,” Elisa answered looking a little surprised, but pleased at the suggestion.

“All right then, we’ll see you in a few hours then sis.”

“Bye guys.”


	6. Lions, and Tigers, and Bears

Chapter 6  
Eliza’s POV

As we walked around the zoo, I felt my brother grab my elbow, gently holding me back so we had a little separation from Joe and Jon and the boys. I looked ahead to see Nathan up on Joe’s shoulders and Aiden snuggled up against Jon’s chest. They all looked adorable. It was hard to believe we had only known them a couple of days. I heard Colby clear his throat, bringing me out of my thoughts and drawing my attention back to him. It was obvious something was on his mind. I stopped and turned towards him.

“Okay, spill it Colby. What do you want to talk to me about?”

“So, I was thinking about you and the boys and well, I want you all to come on the road with me.”

“Are you kidding me? We can’t go on the road with you. How would that even work?”

“Well, I already spoke with Hunter, my boss, and got permission for you all to travel with us. All we have to do is cover the extra expenses for your hotel room and any travel fees. And that shouldn’t be a problem. I make plenty of money now.”

“Colby, I love you, but I couldn’t ask you to do that. We can just stay at your house while you are away. I mean if that’s okay.”

“I am not really sure I feel comfortable with that. What if Brad tracks you down and you are at the house alone with the boys?”

“I guess I figured we would be safe here. But I know it is possible Brad could find us.”

“As far as I’m concerned, if there is even the smallest chance that he could show up, I don’t want you here by yourself.”

“But won’t we just be a huge inconvenience? I mean this is your job. We don’t want to be in the way.”

“You could never be in the way and besides, like I said, I already got permission from Hunter. I really think it is the best thing to do. So do Joe and Jon. Between the three of us, you will always have someone close by if Brad somehow manages to track you down. Not to mention all the WWE security and the rest of the roster. We take care of our own.”

“But I’m not one of their own.”

“Spend a little time letting them get to know you and you will be. Come on Eliza, I need you to do this, so I know you will be safe. I’ll be worried sick about you otherwise. Please, for me, for the boys.”

“You drive a hard bargain Colbs. All right, I give up. You win. But the minute it gets to be too much for you, we will figure out a new plan, okay?”

“I am sure that won’t happen, but okay. Now come on, let’s catch up with the guys. I think the boys are pretty tuckered out.”

“Which ones? The big ones or the little ones?”

“I’m gonna go with both,” he said smiling.


	7. Meeting the Roster

Chapter 7  
Jon’s POV

A few days had passed and we were all in a suburban on our way to the arena for RAW. It was the first event that Eliza and the boys were attending. Colby was driving and Joe was sitting shot-gun. Nathan and Aiden were sitting in the middle two seats and Eliza and I were all the way in the back and it was obvious she was nervous.

“So, what exactly do you think I should do when we get there? I mean, I don’t want to be in the way.”

“Don’t worry about it. I know it’s an all new environment, but you won’t be in anyone’s way. That’s the great thing about where we work. There are always a lot of people around doing different things, so you won’t stand out.”

“Yeah, but I bet they don’t all have two munchkins tagging along.”

“True, but it isn’t unprecedented. Plenty of the guys and divas have their families around from time to time. I’ll introduce you to my girlfriend. Her name is Renee. She works as an interviewer for the company. She knows everyone. I am sure she would be happy to introduce you to people. I know a lot of the divas love having the little ones around. You could probably have your pick of babysitters.”

“I am not sure that I trust anyone but the three of you yet. But I do think it would be great to get to know the others, as long as you are sure Renee wouldn’t mind introducing me around.”

“I know she wouldn’t. She’s always super friendly, especially with new people.”

“So how long have you two been together?”

“I guess about a year now. We only recently went public with our relationship. We both like our privacy. Of course everyone backstage pretty much knew about it. Hard to keep too many secrets with all those people around.”

“So you two met at work?”

“Yeah. We both started with the main roster around the same time.”

“Was it love at first sight?”

“Not exactly. I mean, there was definitely a connection, right from the start and I kept asking her out, but she was hesitant.”

“Why was that? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“No, it’s fine. I think for a couple of reasons. One, she was still new to WWE and didn’t want to get involved with anyone right away – you know, wanting to focus on her career.”

“And the other reason?”

“Well, that might have had more to do with me specifically, or at least my reputation.”

“I’m afraid I’m not following you.”

“The next time you find yourself bored, with nothing to do, google Jon Moxley and I am sure you will learn more about my past than you ever wanted to know.”

“Okaaay.”

“Anyway, I sort of had this reputation as a player. Some of it was true, at least to some degree when I was younger, but a lot of it was exaggerated from the character I played in the independent wrestling companies. Moxley had quite the reputation with the ladies. I wasn’t exactly that guy, but I could certainly understand how Renee would be hesitant to get involved with the likes of me. To be honest, I had a lot of doubts myself about whether or not I would be good boyfriend material. I haven’t had that many long-term relationships and I certainly never had any good role models for that type of thing.”

“Your parents weren’t together?”

“No, my parents divorced when I was real young and my dad moved out of state. He was pretty much out of the picture and my mom just had a series of short-lived, and often unhealthy relationships. She worked overnight shifts and slept most of the day, so I was on my own most of the time. I did sometimes have to contend with her boyfriends, most of whom weren’t real excited to spend time with me when she wasn’t around. She didn’t always pick the nicest guys, and many of them were verbally and physically abusive, mostly with her. I tended to make myself scarce enough that they didn’t mess with me. She did have one decent relationship for a while. Happiest memories I have from my childhood. Unfortunately, as nice a guy as he was, he was also involved with some less than legal enterprises and he ended up going to prison. Then things with my mom just kind of went back to how they had been, with less than ideal boyfriend choices. Anyway, sorry, I didn’t mean to get into all of that.”

“It’s okay Jon. I am certainly in no position to judge. I mean, I chose to marry a man who later cheated on me with my best friend, only to abandon me altogether when he found out I was pregnant with Aiden. He also terminated all of his parental rights for both boys. Real class act I picked there.”

“Hey, that was his loss. He was a fool for walking away from you and those boys.”

“Thanks Jon. If only I hadn’t walked into another bad decision about six months later and gotten involved with Brad and well, you know how that turned out.”

“Hey, who knows where you would be right now if you hadn’t. But you probably wouldn’t be spending time with the three of us. I know Colby loves having you here and Joe and I have enjoyed getting to know you and your boys. You have two really great kids you know.”

“I do indeed. Anyway, back to you and Renee. How did you eventually win her over?”

“Time and patience I guess. I just had to show her that I was someone who could be trusted and that I wasn’t just looking for a fling. And I also wanted to show her that I am not the type of man who would ever cheat on someone. So I just started spending time with her and getting to know her as a friend. She was able to get to know the real me – Jon Good – not Jon Moxley, or even Dean Ambrose. Lucky for me she eventually liked what she saw and decided to give me a chance. We’ve been together ever since.”

“Well, I am happy for you and I am looking forward to meeting her.”

Eliza’s POV

Talking to Jon had definitely helped and served as a great distraction. But when we arrived at the arena, I became nervous all over again. I felt like I had a million butterflies in my stomach. The boys and I had traveled to the first couple of house shows with the guys, but we just stayed back at the hotel for those. This was the first time that we were going to actually be meeting the rest of the staff and superstars and I felt really out of my element. Colby assured me that everything would be fine, but I couldn’t help but feel like we would be seen at best as outsiders, and at worst as interlopers. Either way, I didn’t want to let on to the boys that I was nervous, so I put on my best happy face as we got out of the car to head into the arena.

“Hey guys, I just got a text from Hunter and he wants to see me right away in his office, something about a storyline. Joe can you grab my bags for me?” asked Colby.

“Sure, no problem.”

“Eliza, just stick with Jon and Joe and I will meet you in catering. Okay?”

“Sure, don’t worry about us. We’ll be fine with Jon and Joe.”

“All right, see you soon.”

“Jon, I got all of our bags. I am going to take them to our locker room. You good to take them to catering?” Joe asked.

“What am I an idiot Joe? Of course I can get them to catering. Geeze, it’s like you have no faith in me. Eliza, I promise, I will get you to catering safe and sound.”

“I never doubted it Jon. Come on boys.”

“Mommy?”

“Yes Aiden?”

“Can you carry me?”

“Mommy’s got to carry some bags with your things in it.”

“I can carry the bags, no problem,” Jon offered.

“Can he carry me Mommy?”

“Sure, if that’s okay with Jon.”

“Of course.”

“What about me? Can Jon carry me too?” Nathan inquired.

I started to protest, but Jon interrupted me.

“Of course I can, haven’t you heard? I am a big strong wrestler. I’m sure I can manage to carry the two of you.”

Jon then quickly scooped up both boys effortlessly as we headed inside.

“Now, let’s get you all to catering to meet your Uncle Colby.”

Jon’s POV

As we made our way inside, I noticed we were getting a lot of strange looks and raised eyebrows from my coworkers. I guess it wasn’t surprising…I mean here I was with a kid in each arm and some woman they’d never met before. Wow, when I thought about it like that, this could definitely give people the wrong impression. I was glad I had told Renee about Eliza and the boys when I talked with her this morning. Otherwise, I could have had to do some pretty fast talking to explain myself. Luckily Renee and I trusted each other. As we got to catering, I spotted her chatting with some of the divas. I caught her eye and grinned. God I had missed her. She came over to us and smiled.

“Hey babe. It’s good to see you. These are my new friends Eliza, Nathan, and Aiden.”

“It’s our pleasure to meet you, Renee right?” Eliza greeted.

“That’s me. It’s nice to meet you too. So where is Colby?”

“He had to go see Hunter about something. You know how that goes. Alright little dudes, I am going to set you down at this table so your mom and I can go and grab you some dinner. This is Renee and she is a very good friend of mine and she can sit with you for a couple of minutes while you wait. Okay?”

At this point, Nathan hopped down and gave Renee a small smile. Aiden on the other hand just clung even more tightly to my neck.

“Okay, new plan. Nathan, you can wait here. Aiden, how about you tag along while your brother and Renee get to know each other. That sound okay champ?”

“Okay Jon,” Nathan replied.

Renee’s POV

I couldn’t have been more surprised than I was to see Jon walking in with a kid in each arm. He looked comfortable with them. Now, what could I say to entertain this little guy? I hoped Jon would come back quickly.

“So Nathan, have you had fun with your Uncle Colby so far?”

“Yeah. We built a fort with Jon and went to the zoo. I got to ride on Joe’s shoulders.”

“The zoo huh? What was your favorite part?”

“I liked the lions. And riding on Joe’s shoulders. And Jon. I like Jon. He’s fun.”

“Well, I am glad you had a good time.”

“Yeah and I got to have pizza for dinner and ice cream for dessert.”

Just then, Jon and Eliza returned to the table. Thank goodness. I was running out of questions to ask.

“Well, this isn’t pizza and ice cream, but I think it will do just fine. Scoot over Nathan to make room for you brother and Mommy.”

Jon set Aiden down next to his brother and Eliza slid in next to them. Then Jon came around to my side of the table and slid in next to me, putting his arm around me as he did. I had missed him.

“All right boys, dig in,” Eliza said.

“So Renee, I was hoping you would have a little time to introduce Eliza around some time later tonight since you are friends with just about everybody.”

“I have a few backstage interviews to do, but I would be happy to after that.”

“That would be great. Thank you so much Renee. I am really looking forward to meeting people.”

“Sure. No problem. Speaking of my interviews, I should probably go look over my notes. Jon, I’ll see you later?”

“Definitely. I’ll catch up with you after my match babe.”

Jon gave me a quick kiss and then sat back down at the table as I headed out.

Eliza’s POV

“She seems nice.”

“Yeah, she is. Not sure what she sees in me, but I’ll take it.”

“We all wonder what she sees in you Jon,” Colby said as he joined us at the table.

“Thanks Colby. You’re all heart.”

“Sorry I took so long getting here.”

“It’s okay Uncle Colby. Jon took care of us,” Nathan responded.

“I don’t doubt it. Thanks Jon. I’m all set now though and I’m sure you need to go see what your schedule is for tonight.”

“Yeah, I should probably get around to that. I’ll see you guys later.”

“Bye Jon,” the boys said in unison.

“Bye Jon. Thanks again,” I added.

“My pleasure. Catch you boys later. Be good for your mom.”

“So sister of mine, I figure that as soon as you all finish eating, I can show you around a little bit. Don’t worry, you will get to know people in no time.”

“Thanks Colby. I hope you’re right.”


	8. Helping Out

Chapter 8  
2 Weeks Later  
Eliza’s POV

I was so excited as I approached the main locker room door. I was looking for my brother and hadn’t been able to find him is his own locker room and he wasn’t in Jon and Joe’s either. I knocked on the door and hoped that I would have more luck here. A few seconds later, it was opened by Dolph Ziggler.

“Oh hey, Eliza right?” he greeted.

“Yeah, that’s right. I was just looking for Colby. Is he around?”

“No, I haven’t seen him in a while. Joe and Jon are in here though. Want me to get one of them?”

“Yeah, either one would be great.”

“I’ll do you one better and get them both. They’re hanging out together anyway.”

I waited at the door for about a minute after Dolph disappeared before Jon and Joe appeared at the door.

“Hey Eliza, what’s up?” Jon asked.

“What can we do for you baby girl?” Joe added.

“Well, I have been trying to find Colby, but it appears he’s MIA and I really need someone to watch the boys for me for a couple of hours. I guess word has gotten around that I used to be a stylist and it looks like one of the regular girls didn’t show up tonight. They were wondering if I would be able to stand in and do some hair and makeup. The boys are with Nikki and Brie right now, but they have a match to get ready for soon.”

“I have a match in about an hour, but I could help out until then,” responded Joe.

“I don’t have a match tonight, just a backstage promo in about 10 minutes. If they hang out with Joe for a little while, I can watch them after that,” Jon offered.

“Are you sure it won’t be a problem?”

“Of course not. I haven’t seen them that much in the past couple of weeks. Things have been so crazy.”

“Well, if you guys are sure. I really appreciate it. And to be honest, it will be really great to feel like I am contributing something around here instead of just mooching off of you all.”

“Hey, nobody sees it like that,” Joe reassured me.

“I know, but it will just feel good to do something productive. I haven’t worked since before Aiden was born.”

“Well, don’t worry about a thing. Joe and I got this.”

“Thanks guys. I’ll send Colby your way to help if I come across him.”

“Good luck making us all beautiful,” Jon commented.

“Some of us need it more than others. I mean really, can you do something about this mess that Jon calls a hairstyle?”

“Watch yourself Joe,” Jon threatened.

“Come on Jon, look at yourself. That hair is a mess and it is growing out of control.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I am like a newborn baby deer – just naturally beautiful,” Jon said rearranging his messy hair.

“All right boys, you can argue more about this later. For now, I have to go. Thanks again. You guys are a life saver.”

Three hours later  
Eliza’s POV

Wow, I couldn’t believe how non-stop busy I had been. I had no idea how much went into getting all of the superstars and divas ready for action. Between the hair and the make-up, I’d been working for the past few hours straight. It felt good though and everyone seemed happy with the results. I thought I had finally reached the end though. I should get back to Jon and the boys. I never had a spare moment to find Colby, so Jon must have gotten stuck with babysitting duty this whole time. He and Joe were such great friends. My brother was lucky to have them and so was I. When I finally made it back to Jon and Joe’s locker room, I knocked on the door and then pushed it open when I heard someone quietly mumble for me to come in. As I walked into the room, I saw both of my boys sound asleep and cuddled up with Jon on the couch.

“They both conked out about an hour ago,” Jon whispered. “We had a very busy evening.”

“Thanks again Jon. I’m so sorry that it took so long.”

“Stop apologizing. You and the boys are family to Colby and that makes you like family to Joe and me now too. No thanks necessary.”

“Still, I am sure you had other plans for your evening.”

“Ah, but what could beat getting tasty treats from catering, having an epic Hungry, Hungry Hippo’s battle with Nathan, coloring with Aiden, fighting a battle royal with our favorite WWE action figures, and reading about four different bedtime stories. Talk about a wild night,” he said smiling.

“Wow. I think you might have been busier than I was.”

“How did it go by the way?”

“It was amazing Jon. It was one thing after another, without letting up, but I absolutely loved it. I had forgotten how much I enjoy working with people like that. I suppose I’ll have to think about finding work again, when I finally head back to the real world. I can’t ask Colby to take care of me forever.”

“I know he doesn’t see it that way. He is just loving having you around and getting to spend time with his nephews. It sounds like he never got to know Aiden that well until the past few weeks.”

“That’s true. We didn’t see a lot of Colby once Aiden was born. Brad was just too controlling of my time for that and, as you know, Colby’s schedule is pretty hectic. I don’t know. I am enjoying spending time with him and everyone here has been great, but I can’t help but think about what the future holds for the boys and me.”

“Well, maybe you could find work here, with the WWE. You seem to have survived one night of doing hair and makeup, maybe they could use you.”

“I don’t know if they are looking for anyone beyond tonight. I would have to figure out babysitting too. But it does sound tempting. At least I would be making my own money.”

“I could ask Hunter and Stephanie about it if you want.”

“Maybe you could just set it up so I could talk to them about it. I feel like I should ask them myself.”

“I can definitely do that.”

“Thanks Jon. That would be great.”

“Like I said before, no thanks necessary. I am happy to help. Now how about I help you get these boys back to the hotel so that their mom can get some sleep too?”

“What about Renee? Aren’t you meeting up with her to go to the hotel?”

“Let me text her and see what she is up to.”

J: Hey babe. Are you ready to leave yet?

R: Still have to wrap some things up. Maybe in like half an hour or so. Why?

J: The boys are sound asleep and I was going to help Eliza get them back to the hotel since Joe and Colby still have to be in the dark match after the show. We can figure something else out though and I can wait for you.

R: It’s okay Jon. Just head to the hotel. I can meet you at our room later.

J: Are you sure? Who will you catch a ride with?

R: I will just tag along with Summer Rae or catch a ride with Joe and Colby if I need to.

J: I will wait up for you. I am looking forward to some quality alone time. ;)

R: Of course you are. See you later.

J: Love you.

R: You too.

“Renee is just going to meet me at the hotel later, so we can head out as soon as we’re ready. It could take a minute to gather up all of the boys’ things. We weren’t exactly tidy.”

“Already done. I grabbed it all while you were texting with Renee. If you really don’t mind, then I am ready to head out when you are. I am exhausted.”

“I already packed my bags after my interview, so I am all set.”

“Can you take Nathan and I’ll get Aiden and some of our things?”

“Can do. Hopefully they can both stay asleep.”

“Here’s hoping.”


	9. An Unexpected Opportunity

Chapter 9  
Four nights later  
Eliza’s POV

My head was spinning after the phone call I just got. I just couldn’t believe it. Jon must have meant business when he said he would set something up for me with Hunter and Stephanie about getting me a job. Stephanie just called me and not for an interview or to discuss possibilities, but she had actually offered me a position. She explained that the woman who had not shown up the other day had quit unexpectedly when her boyfriend had proposed to her. Great news for her and for me. I told Stephanie that I would have to work out child care for the boys, but that I was definitely interested in the position. We were set to meet about it on Monday before Raw. I could hardly wait. For now, I wanted to share the news with Jon and Colby. They were sharing the hotel room connected to mine because Joe and Renee were on the other tour this week. I knocked on their door and waited impatiently for an answer.

Jon’s POV

I heard someone knocking on the door and went to answer it. When I opened the door, I saw Eliza standing there with the biggest smile on her face. As soon as I got the door open all the way, I felt her slam into me, giving me a big hug and thanking me. I wasn’t sure what this was about, but I hugged her back briefly and then took a step back, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

“Uh, good to see you too Eliza.”

“Sorry Jon. I am just so excited. I mean, you did it. It worked!”

Just then Colby joined me at the doorway.

“What did he do? What worked?” Colby asked.

“Oh sorry. I guess I skipped the most important part. I got the job Jon!”

“Wow, that was fast. Congratulations. I knew they would go for it,” I replied feeling genuinely happy for her.

“Ah, still confused over here. What are you two talking about?” Colby inquired.

“Well, you know the other day when I filled in for the stylist?”

“Yes, I am still not following you though.”

“Well, Jon and I talked afterwards about asking Hunter and Stephanie if there was a chance I could do some work for WWE, you know as an employee. Jon said he would set up a meeting so I could talk to them about it, but I never dreamed it would all happen so fast.”

“Wow. That’s great Eliza. I’m really happy for you, but you could have asked me. I would have helped you with it.”

“Of course you would Colby, but honestly, it just came up in conversation and then one thing led to another and now here we are. I have a meeting to sign some paperwork on Monday before Raw.”

“Well, I am glad I could help,” I said. “I know you’ll do great. Renee said everyone was raving about the job that you did.”

“Aww, that’s sweet. I hope so.”

“Hey, you should go get Nikki and Brie and go out to celebrate,” Colby suggested.

“Oh, I couldn’t. I mean what about Nathan and Aiden?”

“Jon and I can watch them. Renee is on the same tour as Joe, so I know Jon has nothing better to do,” Colby said smirking at me a little.

“Well, it might be nice to have a night out. I haven’t done that in years.”

“Well, then I would say it is about time. Why don’t you give the girls a call?” I suggested and she left to go make the call.

“Oh goody. This means we can have a sleepover. I want to have popcorn.”

“Really Colby. What are you 12? Now I have three kids to look after.”

“Shut up Jon. You know you want to.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t want to, I just don’t know if I want to put up with you for the evening,” I said teasing him.

“You were gonna have to do that anyway. At least now the boys will be there too so you won’t just have to put up with little old me.”

“I guess you got me there. Alright, I will give Renee a call now so I won’t have any interruptions this evening.”

“I’ll go over to Eliza’s room and round up the boys. I think we should order a pizza and then we can make popcorn later and maybe watch a movie. This is going to be so much fun.”

“You are such a dork Colby,” I said as Colby left the room and I got out my phone to call Renee.

Eliza’s POV

I had gotten ahold of Nikki and Brie and we had all left shortly after that and were currently sitting around a table at a bar, having already had a couple of drinks. I couldn’t believe how long it had been since I had done something like this. I loved my boys, but it was really nice to go out with grown-ups for a change. The girls and I had switched from beer to shot glasses as Nikki prepared to offer a toast.

“A toast, to Eliza. Congratulations on the new job. Cheers!” Nikki said as we all clinked our glasses together before doing our shots.

“We know you will be great at it,” Brie added.

“Thanks you two. I am so excited. Now I just have to work out what to do with the boys when I am working.”

“Well, you know Nikki and I will help whenever we can.”

“And you always have Colby,” Nikki added.

“Not to mention Joe and Jon,” Brie said. “The two of them seem just as attached to your boys as Colby is, especially Jon.”

“I know, I can’t believe how sweet he is with them. Who knew Dean Ambrose could be such a softie,” Nikki commented.

“All three of them have been so supportive through all of this. I don’t know what I would have done without them.”

“Too bad one of them is your brother and the other two are taken,” Nikki said rather unexpectedly.

“What? What do you mean?” I asked.

“Well, they are all so great with your kids and they’re all pretty attractive in different ways. It would be nice if you could actually date one of them,” Brie elaborated.

“Believe me, dating is the last thing I am looking to do. I don’t exactly have a great track record in that area. I think going it alone is called for, at least for a little while.”

“Still, if you could date one of them, which one would you pick?” Nikki asked.

“Well, Colby is my brother, so ewww.”

“So he’s out obviously. What about Jon or Joe? If they were single, and you had to choose one of them, who would it be?” Brie wanted to know.

“I don’t know…I’ve never really thought about either of them that way.”

“I know who I would choose,” Brie offered.

“Brie, you are married to Bryan,” her sister scolded.

“I know that, I’m just saying if I had to choose, I know who I would pick.”

“I know who you are going to say,” Nikki responded. “You’d pick Jon, wouldn’t you?”

“How did you know?”

“Well for one, it’s a twin thing. Two, I remember you saying Ambrose was your favorite wrestler to watch in an interview we did together. And three, he’s hot.” 

“The dimples right? Don’t tell Bryan I said that,” Brie responded laughing.

“Well, Brie, I’m with you,” Nikki agreed. “I love watching Dean wrestle.”

“He is always so entertaining and just oozing with energy,” Brie added.

“I wonder if he puts that much energy into everything he does,” Nikki speculated with clear innuendo as the three of giggled together.

“What? I bet he does,” Nikki insisted.

“All right ladies, let’s change the subject,” I suggested trying to reel in the conversation a bit as we were all getting a little tipsy.

“Oh no you don’t Eliza. You still need to answer the question,” Brie prompted.

“I can’t. I mean, they are both taken and besides, I am friends with Renee,” I explained.

“Renee huh? So I guess that’s our answer. It’s Jonathan!” Nikki exclaimed.

“Screw you both for even putting that thought in my head. How will I even look him in the eye or Renee for that matter,” I responded as I felt myself blushing. 

Not sure if it was the alcohol or the answer to the question. Probably both.

“Relax. We were just talking hypotheticals,” Brie offered.

“I know, I know. It is just weird to think of him that way.”

“Well girl, not to worry. With you getting a job with WWE, Brie and I will have plenty of opportunities to set you up with the perfect man who is available.”

“Oh boy. Why do I feel like suggesting this night out is going to come back to bite me.”

“Come on Eliza. Let’s go get some more drinks. I haven’t even hit Brie Mode yet.”

“Brie Mode?” I asked.

“You’ll see,” Nikki responded.

What had I gotten myself into?

2 hours later  
Eliza’s POV

The girls and I took a cab back to the hotel. We were all pretty tipsy. I fumbled with the key to my room for a minute before I finally got the door open. I changed into my pajamas, but didn’t want to get into bed without at least checking in on the boys. I crept over to the door that connected my room to Jon and Colby’s. As quietly as I could, I pushed the door open. All of the lights were out in their room, but the glow from the light in my room was just enough to see that they were all asleep. As I crept closer, I was a little surprised to see both of my boys in the bed with Jon and not Colby. Poor man. They were wedged on either side of him in the middle of the bed. I don’t think he could move a muscle. I had to admit, he did look adorable like that. I shook off the thought and moved closer and crawled on the bed to give Nathan and Aiden a quick kiss on the head before I got back off the bed to go to my room.

“Did you have a good time?” Jon asked.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up. I just wanted to say a quick goodnight to my boys.”

“It’s okay, I’m a light sleeper. Do you want me to bring the boys back over to your room?”

“No, let them stay here. I don’t want to risk waking them. Unless you want me to take them. I mean, you can’t be comfortable.”

“Yeah, it’s not the most comfortable I have ever been, but I can take it.”

“How did they both end up over here with you anyway?”

“Well, Nathan started off with Colby and Aiden was over here with me, but then just as I was dozing off I felt Nathan crawling up on the bed with us. He said that Uncle Colby snores too loud.”

“Hey, I heard that. It’s not true,” Colby protested.

“It is true!” Jon and I both responded simultaneously. 

“Whatever, I hate you both.”

“Well I will let you boys go back to sleep. Thanks for tonight.”

“Night,” Jon said.

“Night Eliza,” Colby added, still pouting.

It made me smile as I walked back to my room. He could be such a baby sometimes. It made me realize how much I had missed spending time with him the past couple of years. I was glad he was back in my life more regularly. That was my last cohesive thought before sleep claimed me almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	10. A Serious Conversation

Chapter 10  
3 Months Later  
Eliza’s POV

Nathan and Aiden had just fallen asleep, so I decided to make my way over to Joe and Colby’s room for some company. I could hear them talking with someone else. It sounded like Jon. Whatever it was about, it sounded serious. I didn’t want to eavesdrop, but I was pulled into the conversation after hearing just a piece of what Jon was saying.

“I don’t know guys. I just feel like something is going on with Renee. Something is just different lately.”

“What did you do man?” Colby asked.

“What do you mean asshole? I didn’t do anything.”

“Well, does she seem upset with you?” Joe prompted.

“No, not upset, just different. I can’t really explain it. Maybe a little distant.”

“Distant how?” my brother asked.

“No one way really. Just things like taking a while to call me back when we’re not together or seeming to find reasons to avoid having time alone together. It just feels like she always has somewhere else to be lately. I mean, we haven’t even had sex in like a month.”

“Well, maybe you’re doing it wrong,” Colby suggested.

“Grow up Colby,” Jon growled.

“Sorry, I was obviously joking. Just trying to relieve some tension.”

“Jon, you know that it is normal to go through different stages in a relationship. Plenty of people go through, um, dry spells,” Joe offered, ever the peacemaker.

“We never have. But it’s not even about that. I’m just worried that we are growing apart and I can’t figure out why. I am still trying to be sure that we spend time together and to let her know she is my top priority. I don’t know, maybe I am over-reacting.”

“I think you need a woman’s perspective,” Colby chimed in. “Why don’t I go get Eliza?”

“No, you don’t need to bother her.”

“Actually Jon, it couldn’t hurt to get her perspective,” Joe added.

“Fine, but don’t bother her if she’s sleeping. It’s not an emergency or anything.”

I suddenly snapped out of the trance I seemed to have been in. My heart was just breaking for Jon. He sounded so lost. I had to sneak back away from the door so Colby could come “find” me. I turned around quickly and made it back into my room. Unfortunately, I also bumped into the night stand and tripped over it. I ended up sprawled on the floor just inside my room. That was how Colby found me.

“Uh, Eliza, what are you doing on the floor? Are you okay?”

“Uh-oh. Busted,” I replied.

“What do you mean, busted? Wait, you were listening weren’t you?”

“Not on purpose. I mean I was coming over to visit you when I heard you guys talking and I didn’t mean to listen, but I kind of got caught up with what Jon was saying,” I scrambled to explain. “It kind of broke my heart to hear him sound so defeated. He is usually so confident, a little cocky even. Please don’t tell him I overheard. I don’t want to embarrass him.”

“Fine, I’ll say that I gave you a quick run-down so he doesn’t have to start over. How does that sound?”

“That could work. Thanks big brother,” I offered as we made our way back to Colby’s room.

Jon’s POV

I saw Colby walking back into the room with Eliza. I was feeling kind of embarrassed to be talking about all this stuff. I was not one to just lay all my feelings out there that easily. But I knew that I could trust everyone in this room. They were all like family to me and had been there for me in the past, even Eliza.

“I filled Eliza in on the highlights, so you don’t have to start over.”

“Okay. Thanks Colby. So anyway, Renee and I had been talking a few months ago about our future together. You know, maybe getting married someday. I brought it up, but she seemed open to it. Of course we were talking more hypothetically, about somewhere down the line, in the future. But I feel like I am ready now.”

“Really? I didn’t know you were thinking about that with her,” Joe responded.

“Yeah, I guess I didn’t really see you taking the plunge either,” Colby added.

“What did you think I would do, just date her for the rest of my life?”

“Ignore them Jon, keep going,” Eliza encouraged me. I was glad she had come over.

“Anyway, lately she hasn’t really talked about the future at all. I don’t know if it is because she no longer wants that for us, if she just isn’t ready, or if maybe she is feeling like she is getting tired of waiting for me to make a move in that direction. I don’t know, maybe she thinks I wasn’t serious or that I am afraid to commit.”

“Well, are you?” Eliza asked.

“No, not at all. I just don’t really know how to go about proposing. I mean, I’m not exactly the most romantic guy in the world,” I admitted.

“Big shock there,” Colby added sarcastically.

“Colby, you aren’t helping,” Eliza scolded. “Why don’t you run out and bring us all back some Chinese takeout?”

“Oh come on. I’m just trying to lighten the mood.”

“Colby, go!” Eliza directed. Yep, glad she was here.

“Fine. I can see when I’m not wanted.”

“Do you think if you proposed that it would make things better? Like, would it fix the problem?” Joe inquired.

“That’s the thing. I just don’t know. I mean, I know if there is a real problem that proposing won’t magically fix it, but what if the problem is that I haven’t proposed yet? I mean, she didn’t really seem quite ready for that yet when we talked about it, but what if I read her wrong?”

“I think the only way to figure that out is to talk with her,” Eliza suggested.

“Yeah, I know. I have tried a few times, but she keeps changing the subject or acting like she doesn’t know what I am talking about.”

“I think that you need to…Oh shoot, that’s my phone. It’s my face time with Joelle and Galina. Is it okay if I take this Jon?”

“Of course man, that’s your family.”

“Sorry buddy. Eliza, can I go in your room? Will I wake the boys?”

“A freight train wouldn’t wake them up right now.”

“All right then, I‘ll be back in a bit.”

“So Eliza, any amazingly insightful, womanly advice?” I asked hopefully.

“I really think you just have to talk with her and don’t let her avoid it. Let her know how worried you are and how important it is that you talk.”

“I know you’re right. I guess part of me is just scared about what the answer might be. What if, what if she doesn’t want to be with me anymore?” I asked almost choking on the words.

“Has she given you any reason to think that?”

“Nothing concrete, but something is going on.”

“I know it is scary to hear what she might say, but I think the not knowing is obviously eating at you.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“Who knows, it could go better than you think. What if she really is waiting for you to propose?”

“Well, that leads me back to not knowing how or when to do it.”

“There is no one right way Jon.”

“I know, but it is too important to mess it up.”

“If she really wants to marry you, it won’t matter how you propose, just that you do it and that you want to commit to her.”

“Yeah, but most women dream about how they want that perfect moment to go, right?”

“I suppose a lot do. But again, just make it all about her and what would make things special for her. Every woman is different.”

“What kinds of things did you always hope for?” Yikes Jon, way too personal. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that.”

“No, it’s okay Jon.”

“I didn’t mean I would use that for Renee. I was just curious and it kind of slipped out,” I hastened to explain.

“Relax Jon. Yes, I had a vision of my fantasy moment too.”

“Did it go that way when your ex-husband proposed?” She laughed out loud when I asked that. Wonder what that’s about.

“Not exactly. In fact, it was almost the opposite of how I pictured it. Actually, we had been fighting because I knew he had been keeping secrets from me. It turns out, the secrets he was keeping had to do with him planning the proposal, but of course I didn’t know that. In the middle of an argument, he actually threw the box with the ring in it onto the bed in between the two of us and sort of shouted his proposal. I was so stunned and I think he even surprised himself because we both got really quiet. Then, all of a sudden, we both burst out laughing at the absurdity of what we were doing. We had totally ruined the moment. We ended up apologizing to each other and then shared a very sweet moment when he got down on one knee and asked me a little more properly. The marriage may not have lasted, and it wasn’t the way I pictured it would be, but I will always look back on that moment fondly. It was certainly memorable. But that is the point. It didn’t matter how it all happened, just that we were committing ourselves to each other.”

“Wow. Still, I bet a small part of you wishes that you had your magic moment.”

“Sure, maybe a small part of me.”

“So, spill it. Come on, what was your dream proposal?” I asked grinning.

“Oh fine. But I’m only telling you because you finally seem a little bit happier.”

“I am happier and I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

“You better not.”

“Cross my heart.”

“Okay. Well, it isn’t anything too elaborate, but just something that would be special to me. It will probably sound silly to you.”

“Come on, try me.”

“All right. Here goes. I always pictured my boyfriend showing up at my door, all dressed up in a really nice suit, holding a huge bouquet of tulips.”

“Why tulips?”

“Because they were my mother’s favorite flower. Now hush and let me finish.”

“Sorry.”

“Then he would take my hand and walk me outside to where a carriage ride would be waiting and I would just know that my whole life was about to change forever. He would put his arms around me and tell me how much he loved me. Then sometime during the ride, he would lean down on one knee and propose. Of course I would say yes and we would share a passionate kiss to seal the deal. Pretty corny, I know.”

“No, I think it’s nice. Is that still the way you would want it, or has your vision changed since you were younger?”

“I don’t know. It is hard to think about getting married again. But I suppose I would like to someday. I guess the dream would be mostly the same, but of course I would want Aiden and Nathan to be a part of it somehow because we are a package deal, you know?”

“Yeah. That makes sense. Thanks for sharing that with me. It definitely took my mind off of everything and it gives me hope that I can figure something special out for Renee. I mean, it doesn’t have to be epic, just special for her.”

“Now you’re catching on.”

“Catching on to what?” Colby asked as he came back into the room with several bags of food.

“Nothing Colby. I just think he’s ready to take my advice.”

“Oh, well good. He looks less miserable.”

“You know I can hear you right?” I questioned, trying to hide my smile as Colby was, well just being Colby.

“Alright you two, behave. Now let’s move on to more important matters, like what food you brought for us.”

As Joe came back and joined us – he must have smelled the food – I thought about how lucky I was to have these people in my life. They truly were the best friends I could ask for.


	11. Heartbroken

Chapter 11  
The next day  
Eliza’s POV

Ahhh. Finally I had a few minutes to myself. I pulled my shoes off and laid down on the bed, just taking in the peace and quiet. Joe and Colby had taken the boys out for ice cream after an early dinner and Jon was spending time with Renee. I could go back over to my own room, but I just didn’t have the energy. I had been ready to collapse the moment Joe, Colby, Nathan, and Aiden walked out the door. Things had been kind of crazy since I took the stylist job three months ago, but all in all, I couldn’t complain. I loved my job and people seemed to appreciate my efforts. I had also been able to work out a rotating schedule for babysitting too between Brie, Colby, Joe, Jon and my new friend Natalya. Some of the other divas filled in here and there if I needed them to. The bulk of the time however was with Colby or Jon, and Joe too when he wasn’t with his own family. My boys just adored them all. It was working out better than I expected. Things were finally looking up and I was about to have some relaxing “me time” for the next hour or so. Just as I started to close my eyes, I heard a knock at the door. Maybe if I just ignored it, they would go away. I mean, this was Joe and Colby’s room after all – probably wasn’t anybody looking for me. The knocking started up again and I heard Jon’s voice.

“Joe, Colby. Open up guys…please.”

I took a brief moment to mourn the loss of my solitude and then got up to open the door. After all, Jon had been nothing but super to me and my children, so the least I could do was open the door and see what he needed. He didn’t sound like himself. As soon as I opened the door, I could tell something was very, very wrong with Jon. For one thing, he looked awful, not like his usual disheveled self, but more like a train wreck. Secondly, I could smell alcohol on his breath. I had never seen him like this. I was really worried.

“Jon, are you drunk?”

“I was working on it, but I only had 2 or 3 drinks before I realized that that wouldn’t solve my problems. So I came here looking for Joe and Colby. I knew talking to them was the smarter option.”

“I’m sorry Jon, they’re not here. They took the boys out for some ice cream. Jon, what’s wrong? Talk to me. Please.”

“It’s over,” Jon stated with a look of absolute anguish.

“’What’s over Jon?”

“Me and Renee. She dumped me,” he choked out.

“What? Why? What happened?” I asked as my heart just about broke to pieces for him.

“I don’t even know where to start,” he said as he sat down on the bed looking more lost than I had ever seen him.

“Why don’t I get us both a glass of water and then you can tell me all about it, okay?”

“Sure, I guess.”

I walked over to my room to grab a couple of glasses. There were some in Colby’s room, but I wanted some privacy to send a quick text to Colby. I told him to take the boys to a movie or find a way to occupy them for an hour or two. I briefly explained that Jon was here in their room and that he was pretty upset about something that happened with Renee. I then suggested that I thought he could use a little time before everyone came back. That would have to do. I had to get back to Jon.

“Okay. Here is some water if you want it. Do you want to tell me what happened?”

“I guess. I mean, I can’t feel any worse than I already do.”

At that, I moved to sit next to him where he had plopped himself on the bed. Not knowing how else to offer him my support, I took one of his hands in mine. He gripped it back tightly as he began to re-count everything that had happened with Renee.

Jon’s POV

“I went to work things out with Renee, just like we talked about,” I said as I flashed back to the scene in my mind.

My nerves were totally shot as I opened the door to our room, spotting Renee on her phone texting with someone. I knew that this was the moment. I had to get her to talk to me. She looked up and offered me a half smile when she saw me come in. I walked over to her and sat down, grabbing both of her hands in mine before telling her that we needed to talk. I knew it was a bad sign when the first thing she did was pull her hands out of my own.

“Please baby, talk to me. I know something is wrong. I have felt it the last couple of months, but for the life of me, I can’t figure out what the problem is. But we can’t keep going on like this. Please, let me in. Tell me what’s going on, whatever it is,” I pleaded.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes and I was terrified of what she was about to say, but I knew it needed to be said.

“You’re right Jon. We do need to talk and I am sorry I have been avoiding it. I know you have tried a few times. It’s just, I am not sure how you are going to react to what I am going to say.”

Well, shit. That didn’t sound good.

“Is this about us not getting engaged yet? Because if that’s it, I will gladly get down on one knee right now,” I suggested. I knew I was probably grasping at straws but I didn’t really want to consider the other options.

“You think I’m upset because you haven’t proposed yet?” she asked looking at me like I had lost my mind.

“I don’t know. I guess I was hoping. At least that would lead to a happy outcome. Honestly, I really don’t know what is going on with us. If it’s not that, what is it? And what can I do to make it right?”

“Jon, you haven’t done anything wrong.”

“Then I don’t understand.”

“It’s not as simple as right and wrong or who’s to blame.”

“Now I am really confused. What are you getting at?”

“I feel like we have just been growing apart the last few months,” she admitted.

“I know, I have felt that way too, but that doesn’t mean we can’t change it.”

“This isn’t an easy fix Jon. It is not just that we have been drifting apart, it is why we have been drifting apart.”

“But I don’t know why…”

“I know Jon. That is part of what makes this so hard. It’s not just about how our relationship has changed, it’s about how you’ve changed.”

Now I was thoroughly confused and more than a little exasperated.

“I’ve changed? What do you mean? I am still the same person. I mean, if anything I am maybe a little more responsible, but I don’t see how that could be a bad thing.”

“It’s not a bad thing by itself Jon, but why are you more responsible?”

“Because I’ve been helping take care of Aiden and Nathan? How is that a problem? I am just helping out a friend. Oh god, you don’t think there is something going on between me and Eliza do you? I swear, we are just friends. You can ask her.”

“No Jon, I don’t think you are cheating on me. I know you wouldn’t do that. I know she wouldn’t do that. But you do spend a lot of time with her and the boys.”

“Yeah, but some of that is when you aren’t even around. I mean it’s not like I could be spending some of that time with you instead. And when we are together, I always ask you if it is okay to watch the boys or have them spend time with us. I never make them more of a priority than you are.”

I knew I was sounding a little desperate, but I didn’t really care.

“I know you always ask Jon, and I don’t fault you for wanting to help take care of them.”

“Then I’m not following you.”

“It’s just that, what kind of person would I be if I told you ‘no’ when you asked or said that I didn’t want them tagging along with us. I would be a bitch and you would resent me for it.”

“I didn’t know you weren’t okay with it. If you had said something, I could have…”

“You could have what Jon? Spent less time with them?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Jon, you love spending time with those boys.”

“Sure I do. They are great kids, but I never meant to make you feel like they are more important than you are. I love you babe.”

“I know you do Jon. But you are just not seeing the bigger issue here.”

“Well then, what is the bigger issue? Because so far all we have established is that I am more responsible than I used to be and that I care about a couple of kids who are going through a rough time right now. You know I can relate to what it is like to see your mom be in a bad relationship. I feel a connection to them and want to be there for them.”

“I know and it is admirable. I even respect you for it.”

“Then what’s the problem?” I asked starting to reach the end of my rope. I took a deep breath and started again. “I’m sorry, I’m not trying to be difficult, but I’m really not seeing the issue here.”

“Jon, I’ve seen you with those boys and I can honestly say that I have never seen you look more relaxed and content than you are when you are taking care of them.”

Okay, that shocked me.

“What are you talking about? That’s not true. I am happy lots of the time, not just with them.”

“Happy sure, but not at that same level of contentment. They bring you joy that I just don’t see in you otherwise. You light up around them.”

“Listen, I’ll admit that I love them, but I know that they’re not my own. I just enjoy being able to help out Colby and Eliza by looking after them. And it’s not like it’s all the time. It just makes me realize how much I want a family of my own. That’s something I didn’t know I really wanted before.”

“And now we’re getting somewhere.”

“What?”

“Jon, you started this whole conversation prepared to propose to me, after we have had a few months of a strained relationship.”

“But I thought my not proposing might be what was straining it!”

“Regardless, would you have really meant it if you had asked?”

“Of course I would have. I do want to marry you. I have thought about it since even before I met Eliza and the boys. I thought that was what you wanted someday too. We’ve talked about it before.”

“Yes, but the key word there is someday. When we talked about it, it was more in the abstract, something down the line in the future. Not the here and now.”

“So you aren’t ready to get engaged? That is fine with me. I can wait. I’m not trying to put pressure on you.”

“But Jon, I know it’s what you want and I am now certain that you will want kids sometime soon and I just am not sure if I even want kids. I am not sure that I don’t either, but after seeing you with the boys, I can’t picture you without them. You would make an incredible father.”

“But I don’t have to be one – especially not now. Please, I would rather be with you without kids than without you.”

I knew I was practically begging, but I didn’t know what else to try at this point.

“You say that now Jon, but it won’t be long before you will start to feel like I am holding you back, keeping you from having what you really want – whether that is marriage, kids, or both.”

“Don’t I get to make that decision for myself? Why should you get to make it for me?”

“Jon, we both know that you wouldn’t ever break things off with me over this. You would stick with me, even if it made you unhappy to think about not being married or possibly not having kids.”

“That just means that I am loyal and that I love you. You are acting like that is a bad thing.”

“In this case, it is a bad thing. I don’t want you sacrificing your happiness for me. We are just at different places in our lives now. You’re ready to settle down and I’m not there yet, and I don’t know for sure when I will be. I just think we should think about ending things so we can each move on and find someone who meshes better with what we are looking for in a partner.”

“So, you think we should break up? I can’t believe I am hearing this. Why all this hypothetical nonsense about what may or may not happen and about finding someone better suited for each of us.”

And that’s when it dawned on me. This wasn’t a hypothetical. She had found someone else already. My stomach dropped like a rock and I stood up, backing away from her slowly as I asked the question that I knew I needed the answer to but wasn’t ready to hear.

“Renee, tell me the truth. Is there already someone else? Someone who suits you better?”

“Not in the way you mean. I have never cheated on you Jon. Not in any physical way. But I ran into an ex of mine in New York and I have to be honest, I felt a connection with him. Nothing happened and I haven’t seen him again, but there was something there. It was the kind of the connection that you and I used to have, but I just think it isn’t there between us anymore. At least I haven’t felt it and feeling it when I was with him just made me realize how far apart we really are.”

“We don’t have a connection anymore?”

It absolutely wrecked me when she said that.

“I knew you were pulling away from me, but I never would have described us as not having a connection anymore.”

“Think back on the past few months Jon. When has it really been there?”

“For me it never left! The love I have for you didn’t just disappear. I still love you and I want us to be together.”

“I love you too Jon. But I am not really in love with you anymore and I think if you were honest, you would be able to see you aren’t in love with me anymore either. I just think ending things now is the right thing to do. Things are just not the same between us, whether you can admit it or not and one of us has to do something about it.”

“So what, I am supposed to be grateful that you are willing to be the one to end things? Sorry, but I just don’t think that’s gonna happen. I came here hoping to figure out what was wrong so that we could fix things and make them better because I thought what we had was worth fighting for. I am sorry you don’t feel the same way.”

“Jon, I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you,” she said now with tears streaming down her face.

“Save it Renee. I don’t want to hear it.”

Not very sensitive I know, but I just had to get out of there. Then the memory faded and I came back to the present with Eliza.

“And then I just grabbed my things and left, and well, you know the rest,” I finished.

“Oh god Jon, I’m so sorry. I never meant to ruin things between you and Renee.”

“It’s not your fault Eliza. If it wasn’t this, it would have been something else. Obviously the way I feel about her isn’t the same as the way she feels about me or we could have worked through this. If she had wanted to work it out, we would have. She just doesn’t love me the same way.”

As I said that, I felt a few tears drop down my cheeks. When Eliza noticed she pulled me in close and gave me a hug. It didn’t make things magically better, but it felt nice to have the support of a friend.

“I just wish there was something I could do to help. You don’t deserve this,” she said.

“Thanks, and actually you have helped, just by listening. Just in re-telling everything that happened, it helped me realize that there was never any stopping this. Her mind has been made up about us for a while now. I don’t think there was anything I could have done. It still hurts like hell, but I know that it will just take time. Don’t think for a minute that I regret having you and the boys in my life. You are one of the best friends that I have, and I don’t have a lot. I can talk to you about anything. And if there is one thing Renee got completely right, it is how much I enjoy spending time with your sons. So don’t ever apologize to me about that again, got it?” 

“Yeah, I got it. Why don’t you lay down Jon and try and get some sleep. You must be exhausted.”

“I don’t want to be in the way. I just don’t really know where to go. I was sharing a room with Renee.”

“Well, you just stay here and Colby can bunk with me and the boys.”

“Thanks. That sounds like a plan. Speaking of the boys, shouldn’t they be back from getting ice cream by now?”

“Oh that. Well, I texted Colby to take the boys to a movie or to the park or something for a little while. I didn’t get into details, but I let him know you needed some time.”

“Thanks Eliza. You really are a great friend. And thanks again for listening. I’m kinda glad that you were here instead of the guys. They are my best friends, but they aren’t always the best at just listening, especially your brother. No offense.”

“Please, I grew up with him. I know exactly what you mean. And you are very welcome. I am glad I was here too. Now, maybe I should head next door and leave you alone to get some rest.”

“Actually, would you mind just sitting in here and watching some TV with me for a little while? I don’t think I can sleep just yet.”

“Of course. I’d be happy to.”

Joe’s POV

I hoped we had given Jon enough time to calm down. Nathan and Aiden were wiped out. For that matter, so was I. Colby and I had taken the boys to the park and played for a couple of hours. But now, these kiddos were ready for bed. I knocked on Eliza’s door but didn’t get an answer. Luckily Colby had her extra key. As we entered the room, Colby started to help the boys get ready for bed. First we got their pajamas on and then Colby marched them into the bathroom to brush their teeth. I decided to go peek in the next room to check on Jon, and maybe find Eliza.

I walked through the connecting doors and took a look in our room. As I looked around, I saw Jon and Eliza on one of the beds with the TV on. Jon looked to be asleep, with his head in Eliza’s lap and his arms wrapped around her legs. Interesting. Eliza was awake though and I caught her eye and whispered that we were back. She gave me a smile and nodded her head to let me know she had heard me. Not knowing what else to do at that point, I backed away and returned to the other bedroom.

“Well, that was interesting. Not the sight I had expected to see,” I mumbled mostly to myself.

“What was interesting? What did you see?” Colby asked as he stood in the doorway to the bathroom, still keeping an eye on the boys. “Did you find Jon?” he asked.

“Yep. He’s over there,” I answered.

“Well, how is he? Did you talk to him?”

“Not exactly,” I evaded.

“Well, what does that mean? Oh man, does he have a woman in there? Are he and Renee doing it in my bed?”

“No, he is not in there with Renee.”

“He’s in there with another woman? What the hell?”

“Well, he is, but I don’t think it’s like that. At least I hope not.”

“Who is he in there with then?”

“Umm,” I hesitated to answer as Eliza walked through the door and joined us.

“Me Colby. He was in there with me.”

“Oh, well Joe, why didn’t you just say so? We figured she might still be with him.”

“I…umm.”

“Wait, what were they doing when you went in there? I will kill him if he laid a hand on you.”

“Relax Colby, it wasn’t like that,” Eliza reassured.

“Well, what’s Joe talking about then?”

“Joe’s probably referring to seeing me and Jon in the bed together.”

“What!?” Colby shouted.

“Shhh, quiet,” we both shushed him.

“I’ll be quiet, but you better explain.”

“Let’s get the boys settled in one of the beds and then we can talk about it okay. Nothing happened, I promise. So settle down.”

“Okay, but this conversation isn’t over,” Colby replied.

“How about Colby and I make a quick run to the vending machine for some snacks? Something tells me we are in for a long conversation when we get back. Come on Lopez.”

“But Joe...” Colby whined.

“Now Colby,” I said.

“Fine,” he pouted and we left together as Eliza got the boys into bed.

Five minutes later  
Colby’s POV

Joe and I returned with some chips, soda, and a few packs of Oreo’s. I noticed that the boys had fallen asleep and Eliza was changed for bed and sitting on the couch. Joe and I joined her. I took a spot next to her and Joe pulled up a chair as I handed out the snacks so we could munch while we talked.

“Okay, so spill it. What’s going on?”

“Well, it will be up to Jon to give you all of the details, but it boils down to Renee ended things with him.”

“Are you kidding me? What happened?” Joe asked.

“Long story short, he went over there to talk to her to try and make things better between them, and she ended up breaking things off.”

“Does it sound like a fight? Like it’s temporary and they might get back together?” I asked.

“That wasn’t the impression I got. It seems pretty final.”

“Oh man, no wonder Jon’s a wreck. He was head over heels for that woman,” Joe lamented.

“How dare she? What was she thinking? Doesn’t she know how much he loves her?” I asked in rapid succession.

“Calm down Colby. Us getting upset with her won’t help Jon. Although I do admit to wanting to wring her neck myself,” said Eliza.

“Join the club,” Joe added.

“So what happened between you and Jon then?” I asked Eliza. “He didn’t try and take advantage of you did he?”

“Please Colby. Give us both a little credit. You know better.”

“Sorry. Go ahead.”

“Anyway, after he told me everything that was said between them, he was so distraught and didn’t want to be alone. We decided to watch a movie together and about an hour in I think everything finally caught up with him and he fell asleep. I was about to crawl off the bed and come back here when he started kind of making these whimpering sounds in his sleep. He sounded so miserable. I reached over and rubbed his back to try and help soothe him. Before I knew what happened, he rolled over and put his head in my lap and was hugging my legs, still totally asleep. I believe I was trying to figure out how to carefully extricate myself from his grip when Joe walked in.”

“So that’s what you meant Joe. Man, poor Jon. This is really going to throw him for a loop. He was thinking he might marry her someday.”

“I know. I think that was why he went out drinking first on his way here.”

“Wait, he got drunk?” Joe asked.

“Actually, no. He said that he realized after a couple of drinks that it wouldn’t make anything better. I think he knew he had people he could count on now to be there for him, so that was when he came here looking for the two of you.”

“Wow, our little boy is growing up. I’m proud of him,” I said and I meant it.

“Yeah. Good for him,” Joe added. “I’m just sorry we weren’t back yet when he got here. But it sounds like you were able to help him.”

“I don’t know how much I helped. Mostly I just listened. I think just having the chance to talk it out helped him a little. He was still sad when we finished talking, but he seemed less lost.”

“Well, I am glad you were here,” I said.

“Me too. Now if you don’t mind, I am exhausted and plan to join my boys over there in that bed. Colby, I told Jon that he could stay in your room with Joe since he was rooming with Renee and obviously couldn’t stay there. You can bunk with us and have the extra bed.”

“Sure. That sounds good. I’ll come back in a couple of minutes after I get ready for bed in our room. See ya in a few.”

“Goodnight Eliza. Thanks for taking care of Jon. I appreciate it and I’m sure he does too,” Joe added.

“Please, it was the least I could do after everything you all have done for me. Keep an eye on him for me Joe.”

“Will do. Goodnight Eliza.”

“Goodnight Joe.”

As Joe and I made our way back to our room, I couldn’t help but worry about Jon. It was going to be a long haul for him to move past this.


	12. Caught in the Act

Chapter 12  
One month later  
Colby’s POV

I used my keycard to enter the hotel room that Eliza and I were sharing with the boys and found her alone and on her cell phone. It sounded like she was having some type of argument, and she looked visibly shaken. Then, as I heard her side of the conversation, the puzzle pieces began to fit together and I realized Brad was on the other end of line. That made me see red, as my blood began to boil.

“You have to stop calling me Brad. The boys and I are not coming back, so there is no reason for you to have any more contact with us. And threatening me won’t do you any good. I have people in my life now who care about me and who will protect me. I am not afraid of you anymore,” Eliza said defiantly.

I had heard enough. I stormed over to where Eliza was standing, grabbed the phone and proceeded to put my two cents in.

“Listen asshole, this is Eliza’s brother and if you even think about coming near Eliza or the boys ever again, I promise you, you will be sorry. As for these little phone calls, they stop now. As soon as I hang up on your ass, we are getting Eliza a new cell phone, with a new number. So you are done threatening her, got it? Have a nice life.”

At that point, I hung up the phone and turned it off. Then I turned my attention to Eliza, who was looking at me with a very guilty expression on her face. I didn’t know how long these phone calls had been going on, but I was about to find out.

“Colby, I can explain,” Eliza began.

“How long?” I asked.

“They were just phone calls – nothing that could hurt us.”

“How long?” I repeated.

“Pretty much on and off since the beginning.”

“Are you kidding me? Why haven’t you said something? There is no reason you should have had to deal with that,” I said, trying not to lose my temper.

“Like I said, they were just phone calls. And they had stopped for the last two months or so. I thought maybe he had finally given up.”

“Obviously he hasn’t. Exactly what has he been saying in these calls?”

“At first he was just demanding to know where we were and insisted that we come back. Then he started to become increasingly threatening. That was when I stopped answering his calls. But this time, he wasn’t calling from a number I recognized for him, and like I said it had been a while, so I answered by mistake. Then he just jumped right into making threats to come and get us and drag us back, whether we want to go or not.”

“How could you not tell me about this? He was threatening you and the boys.”

“I didn’t want you to overreact and get all angry. Kind of like you are doing now. He is not going to come after us while we are with you. He is too much of a coward for that. If he was, he would have tried it by now. He just likes to blow a lot of smoke and make threats.”

“I don’t give a shit if all he was doing was singing you a lullaby. He shouldn’t be contacting you for any reason and you should have told me about it. God, I want to kill this guy.”

“See, that right there is exactly why I didn’t tell you. I wasn’t sure what you might do and I didn’t think we were in any real danger. I made this mess and I was trying to work it through on my own. I am already living with you and have basically taken over your whole life. I just wanted to feel like I could deal with something on my own. If I had thought we were actually in danger, I would have said something. But these were all empty threats. He will never make a move when he knows I am protected.”

“Regardless, we are getting you a new phone right now. And you are going to stop keeping things from me.”

“I agree with you about the phone, but you are not my boss Colby. I can make my own decisions. I won’t be bullied by you either.”

“Eliza, I am not trying to bully you. I just want you and the boys to be safe.”

“We are safe. I am sure of it.”

“Speaking of the boys, where are they? I was so distracted, I forgot that I was going to offer to take them for ice cream or something.”

“They are with Jon. He took them to the park and then said he might take them for something to eat.”

“He has been spending a lot of time with them since he and Renee broke up,” I commented.

“He spent quite a bit of time with them before they broke up too, but yeah, I think it is helping him get through it actually.”

“Do you think that is okay? I mean, do you like think he is using them to feel better? I don’t know if that is healthy for him or them.”

“It’s not like he doesn’t actually love spending time with them. And they love being with him, so I think they all benefit actually.”

“Yeah, but he is taking them out on his own. Do you think he really knows what to do if they need something, like in an emergency? I mean, I trust him, but he doesn’t know a ton about kids.”

“Colby, I think you are overreacting because of the whole phone thing with Brad. Jon is great with the boys and I am only a phone call away if he needs me.”

“Yeah, but this is not the first time he has had them when I wanted to do something with them.”

“I see. So what you are really saying is that you are jealous.”

“What? I am not jealous of Jon. I am the boys’ uncle.”

“Right, and as their uncle, they should spend more time with you?”

“Well, yeah.”

“You do realize how childish that sounds. And besides, they do see you more than Jon. We spend a couple of days a week at your house with just you, except for when Jon or Joe tag along. But that isn’t all the time.”

“I know you’re right. I guess it is just hard for me to see how much they love spending time with him. I don’t feel like they get that excited to spend time with me.”

“Colby, they love spending time with you. They just see you more right now, so time with Jon is more special. Believe me if I let myself think the way you are, I would feel like chopped liver. I mean all I hear about is Uncle Colby this, Jon that, and Joe too. They talk about the three of you all the time. You all are larger than life to them. I’m just mom. So I hear what you are saying, but I really think you need to not let it get to you. The kids love you, but they love Jon too and that’s okay. And he is more than capable of taking care of them. So let it go.”

“Now who is being bossy?” I asked with a smirk.

“Colby, you are impossible. But I love you,” she returned with a smile.

“I love you too sis. Now let’s go see about that new phone.”


	13. A Devastating Injury

Chapter 13  
Two months later  
Eliza’s POV

I rushed to the trainer’s room backstage at a house show on the European Tour after someone told me that Colby got hurt during a match. Something about landing wrong on his leg in his match with Kane and that it looked pretty bad. Of course the stubborn man finished the match anyway, but was now in the trainer’s room. I didn’t even knock when I got there. I just burst into the room and saw Colby laying on the examination table and wincing in pain.

“Colby, are you okay?”

“Will I live? Sure. But I am definitely not okay. This is not going to be pretty sis. I think I’m looking at surgery. They’re sending me to the hospital in a few minutes.”

“Oh Colby. I am so sorry. I will get someone to watch the boys and meet you there.”

As soon as I left, I went in search of Jon and Joe. Thank goodness they had been moved to the same tour. They had also both wrestled already tonight, so they should be available to watch the boys while I went to the hospital. I was just about to call Jon on his cell when the two of them found me in the hallway.

“We heard about Colby. How is he?” Jon asked.

“They are sending him to the hospital, but it doesn’t look good. They think he will need surgery on his knee.”

“Oh man, just when he had all the momentum and the title. What can we do?” asked Joe.

“Can you watch the boys for me while I go to the hospital? They are with Natalya for the moment.”

“Of course we can. No problem,” Joe answered.

“Actually, why don’t I tag along with you to the hospital to keep you company and Joe can watch the boys.”

“Thanks Jon. That would be great. As long as Joe doesn’t mind.”

“I don’t mind at all. I think I can handle your two munchkins.”

“Okay, great. Then I guess we should head out Jon.”

“I’m ready, as long as Joe can grab my bags when he leaves.”

“Sure thing Jon.”

“Okay then Eliza, why don’t you toss me your keys and I will drive to the hospital.”

At the hospital  
Jon’s POV

Eliza and I were sitting in the waiting room, hoping to hear something soon about the extent of Colby’s injuries. Eliza was fidgeting in her chair and it looked like a million things were running through her head.

“Are you okay?” I asked.

“I’m fine. Colby’s the one I am worried about.”

“Of course you are worried about Colby, but there’s a lot more rattling around in that head of yours. I can tell. Come on, talk to me.”

“Well, of course I feel bad for Colby. I mean, this will certainly be a blow to his career if he needs surgery.”

“Nobody wants to miss time with an injury, but at least he’s so well established now that it won’t affect his future with the company. He’s a big enough star that his spot on the roster is secure no matter how long he is out for.”

“That’s true, but we both know he won’t be happy about it.”

“True, but he’ll come to accept it. Then he will do what he needs to do to rehab and come back better than ever.”

“I know you’re right.”

“So what is still bothering you?”

“This is going to sound so selfish.”

“Come on. You are one of the least selfish people that I know. It can’t be that bad.”

“Okay, here goes. A part of me is worried about what this means for me and the boys. I mean, will we still be able to be on the road with the WWE? Will I be able to keep my job? Should we go with Colby to support him as he recovers? Will we be safe staying alone at Colby’s on off days if he is rehabbing somewhere else?”

“Wow. Okay. No wonder your head is spinning. Well, let’s just take one question at a time. As far as I know, your job with WWE is not contingent on Colby being on the active roster, so I don’t think you have anything to worry about there. So that leads to the next answer. Yes, I think you can still be on the road with us. As for going to support Colby, I am sure you can if that’s what you really want, but we all know he won’t want to take you away from your job, so it isn’t something you should feel pressured to do. And as for staying at Colby’s without him, do you really think there is still a danger there? I mean you haven’t heard from Brad since you changed phones right?”

“I may have gotten something in the mail from him.”

“What? When was this and why didn’t you say something?”

“Now you are starting to sound like Colby. Just let me explain okay.”

“Okay, sorry. Go ahead.”

“Well, remember when it was my birthday a week ago?”

“Of course. We all got together to celebrate.”

“Well, I didn’t mention it to anyone, but I got a birthday card that had no return address on the outside, but the message on the inside was clearly from Brad. I think it was his way of letting me know that he knows where I am.”

“Okay, but if it happened a week ago, why not say something? I know you and Colby already had this conversation.”

“I know and I planned to tell him, but then this tour started and we weren’t in Iowa anyway. I guess I just gave myself permission to procrastinate about telling him.”

“Why do you feel like you want to procrastinate?”

“I don’t know if I can put it into words exactly, but for a few reasons. One, I don’t think Brad will do anything as long as I’m with Colby – or like I told Colby, he would have by now. Two, I just want to move past everything that happened with him, so thinking or talking about it is not something I am ever excited to do. It is still so humiliating that I let myself even get into this situation. And three, and I know this will sound crazy, but as soon as I talk about it with Colby, it becomes more real, like it has more power over our lives. And I don’t know what Colby would do either. I mean there is no legal recourse for someone sending you a birthday card.”

“Well, you need to know that this is all on Brad, not you. You may have been fooled by him, but you certainly wouldn’t be the first person to put their trust in someone who ended up abusing it. If anything, you are a victim of his mistreatment. You aren’t doing anything wrong. So you have nothing to be ashamed of. And I actually do understand what you mean about how talking about it makes it more real. Believe me, there were secrets I never wanted to talk about with the school counselors when they called me into their office to work on “fixing” my attitude problem. But it is a reality, even more so now that Colby is hurt and may not be at home. That will be public knowledge and it could make its way to Brad.”

“I know that. It’s why I am telling you. I don’t know what we are going to do. I was completely confident that Brad wouldn’t try anything with Colby there, but now if he knows we are there alone, who knows what he will do.”

“Let’s just take a minute to…”

I was interrupted mid-sentence by the doctor coming out and asking to speak with Eliza. She got up and went over to speak with him. I could hear them speaking, but couldn’t really make out what they were saying. As I sat waiting, I was mulling over an idea about what to do about being sure Eliza was safe at Colby’s when he wasn’t there and when we were all on the road for that matter. I was thinking I had an idea that could work, but I wasn’t sure how she would feel about it. My thoughts were interrupted by Eliza coming back over to me to share what the doctor had told her.

“Well, it’s pretty much what we thought. He actually has multiple torn ligaments in his right knee and it will definitely require surgery. They think it will be about 6-8 months of rehab after that. The doctor said that Colby is upset, but taking it rather well, all things considered.”

“Did he say you could go in and see him now?”

“Yes. He said one at a time.” As she started to leave, she turned back to me briefly and said, “Thanks for listening Jon and for the advice.”

“No problem. I think I may even have a solution to your problem about staying at Colby’s, but I’ll talk to you about it later. Just go see Colby.”

“K. Thanks again Jon.”

Eliza’s POV

I decided to leave Colby alone after the nurse gave him some pain medication that made him highly amusing at first, but eventually made him just doze off. Luckily we had had a chance to talk a little bit first. I left the room and found Jon sitting in the waiting room where I had left him.

“Well, Colby’s out cold, so we might as well head out. He’ll actually be flying back to the states tomorrow morning to see a specialist who will most likely perform the surgery. And you were right, he doesn’t want me to quit my job to stay and take care of him. Now I just have to figure out if I feel safe staying at Colby’s all by myself. I mean, maybe it will be okay. Maybe I don’t need to worry.”

“About that. I think I have an idea.”

“Oh yeah. I forgot, you were just about to tell me something when I went in to see my brother.”

“Well, I mean it’s just an idea and you don’t have to agree or anything, but it might be a solution.”

“Jon, just tell me the idea. You’re beginning to ramble.”

“Sorry. Well, I thought that I could stay with you and the boys on our off days so you won’t have to be alone at Colby’s.”

“Jon, that is really sweet, but I couldn’t ask you to do that. I mean, what about your place in Vegas?”

“To be honest, I haven’t really enjoyed being there since Renee and I broke up. Too many memories. I would kind of like to avoid going there for a while. Plus, it would make me feel better to know that you and the boys were safe and that I could help you. Besides, I like being around your family. It will help stop me from wallowing too much over the whole break-up. But you don’t have to say yes, if it would make you uncomfortable or something.”

“It wouldn’t make me uncomfortable Jon. I just don’t know what to say. I mean, thank you just doesn’t cover it.”

“It’s no big deal really.”

“It is to me,” I said feeling a wave of gratitude.

“Well, you’re welcome. I was thinking I could also ask Hunter to be sure that you are always assigned to the same tour as me so we can travel more easily together. I don’t see any reason why that would be a problem. I can just…”

All of a sudden Jon stopped talking. He must have noticed that I had started to shed some silent tears.

“Uh, did I say something wrong? I’m sorry,” Jon said in a rush. The look of panic on his face was priceless.

“Jon, you idiot. I am not upset with you. I am just truly touched. That’s one of the nicest things anyone has ever offered to do for me,” I said with a smile. 

Then I stood up on my tip-toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He looked a little bit stunned and entirely uncomfortable with the gratitude.

“Come on. Let’s get back to the boys Jon,” I said trying to lighten the mood.

He didn’t move or respond at first and still appeared a bit overwhelmed at the sincerity and depth of my gratitude.

“Are you coming? You do have the keys Jon.”

“Sorry. Yeah. Let’s get back to Joe and the boys.”


	14. A New Routine

Chapter 14  
Two weeks later  
Jon’s POV

It would feel so good to finally be home – well at least at Colby’s home. The European tour was a lot of fun, but I felt like we had been on the go for forever. It had taken its toll on all of us. The boys had fallen asleep in the back seat on the drive from the airport to Colby’s, even though it was still before noon. Not gonna to lie, I was a little jealous and could use a nap myself after all of the travel and jetlag. 

“I can’t believe how crazy the last couple of weeks have been. I mean I can’t complain. We have gotten to visit countries and see sights that the boys and I would never have been able to see otherwise. But it will be so nice to finally stay put in one place and have some down time. At least we have a few days until Survivor Series.”

“I can’t wait to not have to wrestle for four whole days. My body feels like crap. I hurt in places I didn’t even know were there.”

“Well, I can’t speak for the boys, but I promise to take it easy on you.”

“That’s okay. I think I can take anything the two of them can dish out.”

“Famous last words Jon. You’re just asking for trouble saying that.”

“We are almost there. Should we wake the boys up when we get there or try to let them sleep?” I wondered.

“I say let them sleep for today. If they are feeling even half as exhausted as we are, they probably need it.”

“Okay. You’re the boss. So do you want to take the room you’ve been staying in or stay in Colby’s room?”

“I think the room we’ve been staying in will be fine. As long as you don’t care. I know it has traditionally been your room.”

“It’s okay. I’m not particularly attached to it. I can take the room Joe usually uses. I am just looking forward to laying my head down on a pillow and sleeping for a very long time. I just have to get through the rest of the day first.”

Eliza’s POV

After Jon and I brought the boys inside and settled them on the bed, we started checking the cupboards and refrigerator to see how the food situation looked. One of us would definitely be making a trip to the store before the end of the day. We decided to sit in the living room and make a list of everything we needed. We both plopped down on the couch as we created the list together. That is basically the last thing I remembered before I was startled awake by the boys climbing on top of me. As my eyes popped open, I noticed Jon looking equally startled. He must have fallen asleep too. My legs were draped over his lap and now both boys were climbing on top of us.

“All right munchkins, who said that your mom and I were a jungle gym? Do you think you can just climb all over us?” Jon asked trying to sound stern, but failing to hide a smile.

“Nathan said we could,” Aiden answered.

“Oh, well if Nathan said so,” Jon replied flashing a grin.

“In that case, I guess we have no choice but to…tickle you both,” I said as Jon took my lead and we started tickling the boys mercilessly.

All four of us remained locked in a tickle battle until we were all laughing so hard we were practically out of breath and I had tears streaming down my cheeks from laughing so hard. I had started this, but I might not survive it if I didn’t do something to end it soon.

“Okay everyone. I call a tickle truce.”

“Aww mom. We were having fun,” Nathan complained.

“I know, but we need to get ourselves some lunch and then either Jon or I have to go to the store.”

“What are we gonna have for lunch?” Nathan wanted to know.

“I think I saw a frozen pizza in the freezer. We could make that. How does that sound?” Jon asked.

“Yeah pizza!” Aiden exclaimed.

“I want pizza too,” Nathan added, giving it his stamp of approval.

“I guess that settles it,” Jon said.

“Why don’t you boys come with me and help me unpack a few things while Jon gets the pizza ready?”

“Do we have to?” Nathan asked.

“Listen to your mom Nathan and the pizza will be ready before you know it,” Jon directed.

“Okay Jon.”

“Thanks champ. Okay, let me go tackle that pizza.”

Jon’s POV

“Well, that was a big hit. I can’t believe how fast we ate the whole pizza. We must have been really hungry,” I observed.

“I don’t know. Aiden seems to be wearing a good portion of it. I suppose a bath is in order,” Eliza sighed.

“’Do I have to take a bath Mommy? I’m not dirty.”

“No sweetie. You don’t have to,” she said answering Nathan. Then she turned to me and said, “I guess one of us gets bath duty and one of us can go to the store.”

“Well, since I kind of let the last bath get a little bit out of hand, I guess I will take the store,” I replied.

“Can I go with Jon Mommy?” Nathan asked.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. Why don’t you stay with me?”

“It’s okay with me if it is alright with you Eliza.”

“Are you sure you know what you’re getting yourself into, shopping with a four year old?”

“Hey, I’m always ready for a challenge. What do you say champ? You ready to help me do some shopping?”

“Yeah!”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you Jon,” Eliza said smirking.

Jon’s POV

Okay, so I might have bitten off a bit more than I can chew here. We were at a Super Walmart and Nathan wanted to grab everything in sight and put it in the cart. After a few minutes of him adding and me subtracting things from the cart, I needed a new battle plan. I soon discovered that my best move was to put him in the cart seat. I had a little more control over what he could reach that way.

“Okay buddy. I’m going to need your help here with taking care of some of our most important food items. I need you to hold onto them and take extra special care.”

“What do I hold?”

“Well, it is going to be a big challenge for you, so you are going to have to stay strong.”

“Why?”

“Because they’re going to be very cold to hold onto. Do you think you are up for the challenge?”

“Yes sir!”

I almost burst out laughing at the sincerity of his response. He was such a good kid.

“Okay, here you go. The two most important things on our list. More frozen pizza and some ice cream.”

“My favorites!”

“I know buddy. Now hold on tight to those while I grab some of the other things we need.”

As I was contemplating just how exhausting it was to outsmart a 4 year old, we began making our way up and down the aisles, getting the rest of the items on the list. I was feeling pretty proud of myself, as we had managed to get almost all of the items. Then it occurred to me that I should probably pick up a few child-proofing things for Colby’s house, like some safety locks for the cabinets and those little plastic plugs for the outlets – not even sure what they were called. I didn’t think we had to go nuts with it, but the house could be a bit more little kid friendly. In fact, I was kind of surprised Colby hadn’t already done it before now. I remembered Joe doing it at his house when Joelle was little. Anyway, I wasn’t sure where to look for those things so I stopped an employee and asked her to point me in the right direction.

After I grabbed the child-proofing materials, we were working our way over to the cash register when I realized I might have made a tactical error. Standing between us and the checkout line was of course they toy section. Maybe I could take us back the long way before he noticed, I thought as I began to adjust our course. I should have known better.

“Jon, can we get some toys? Pleeeease?”

“We’re not here for toys right now champ.”

“I know, but we don’t have a lot of toys at Uncle Colby’s house. I need some new ones. Please Jon?”

Oh no, not the puppy dog eyes. God, when did I become such a softie?

“All right, here’s the deal. You can pick one toy that I say is okay and we have to get one for your brother too. Deal?”

“Deal. Thanks Jon.”

“Alright, let’s see what we can find.”

Twenty minutes later, we walked out of the store with all of the groceries, the safety locks, a plastic T-Rex, and a stuffed turtle. All in all, not too bad if I did say so myself. Eliza was right though. That was exhausting. I felt more drained than after one of my matches. Who knew a four year old could so easily bring me to my knees.

When we got back to the house, Nathan ran inside with his new dinosaur and I was left trying to figure out if I could carry in all of the bags in one trip, you know the manly way, without pulling a muscle. I decided to risk it and walked through the front door with six bags in each hand and headed for the kitchen to set them down as quickly as possible. After doing that, I found Aiden and gave him his turtle, then returned to the kitchen to start putting the groceries away with Eliza.

“You know I could have helped you carry the bags in, or you could have just made more than one trip,” Eliza suggested.

“Yeah, but where’s the fun in that? Besides, I’ve never been one to do things the easy way.”

“That’s for sure,” she responded.

“Oh yeah, what does that mean?” I asked, curious what she was getting at.

“Well, it just so happens that I took your advice and checked out some of your Jon Moxley clips online.”

“Oh boy. What did you think?”

“I can’t believe some of the crazy stuff you did. But I have to admit, I did find the character pretty captivating, albeit in a disturbing way.”

“Well, Mox was certainly extreme, but that’s what helped me get noticed by the WWE. Although some of the crazy matches I got involved in, bleeding half to death, well it’s not exactly a path that I would recommend.”

“How did you come up with Moxley anyway?”

“He was just a product of everything that I had seen and went through as a kid. The good, the bad, and the ugly. Plus he was always a heel, so I really played up the ugly. For some reason, people really liked it. It was amazing how I could feed off of the negative energy that Moxley could draw from a crowd.”

“Well, as crass as Mox could be, he was pretty entertaining. At least from what I have watched. What about Dean Ambrose? Where did he come from?”

“Dean is a lot closer to who I am, just amped up to the extreme in some cases. I do like to think that I am not quite as crazy as people say he is – although Dean always denies that he is crazy too.”

“Is it weird, having like, this alter-ego? I mean, I even noticed that some people at work call you Dean both on and off camera.”

“It was weird at first because I had always gone by Jon or Jonathan, even in my Moxley days. I actually hated the name Dean at first. I thought it sounded like some preppie frat boy name – and Ambrose is far from being a preppie. So am I for that matter. But it has grown on me and now I am used to it. I pretty much answer to either name now. If someone calls out ‘Hey Dean’, I will usually respond. Fans do that all the time when they see me in public.”

“Do you get recognized a lot? It seems like there are tons of pictures of you on the internet posing with fans.”

“It happens more than it used to. But I’m not nearly as recognizable as some people. I don’t mind though. I always have time for my fans, especially the kids. They love to see Ambrose.”

“Is it hard to slip back and forth between you as Jon and your Dean Ambrose persona?”

“Nah. I suppose it is a little like an actor getting to know a character. I mean I am so comfortable and familiar now with who Dean is and how he will react in any situation, that I can just turn it on and off. Like I said though, it is easier because he is kind of like me in real life. It’s not that much of a stretch.”

“Well, I think that the you in real life is a much bigger softie than Dean would ever be.”

“Don’t tell anyone that. You will ruin my reputation,” I said with a smirk.

“Don’ worry, your secret is safe with me,” she promised.


	15. A Day of Play

Chapter 15  
Jon’s POV

I was sound asleep in bed the next morning when something startled me awake. I opened my eyes to see two little faces staring up at me. As I glanced at the alarm clock, I could see that it was only 6:15 in the morning. This schedule could take some getting used to.

“Jon, can you get us some breakfast? We’re hungry,” said Nathan.

“Sure. I take it your mom’s not up yet?”

“She sweeping,” Aiden answered.

“Okay, well, let’s let her sleep then.”

I tugged a shirt on and went into the kitchen with the boys.

“Can we have pancakes Jon?” Nathan asked.

“Pwease Jon?” Aiden added.

“It’s a good thing we went shopping yesterday. I think we have everything we need for making pancakes. Let me check,” I said looking through the cupboards for the ingredients.

“What are we going to do today Jon?” Nathan wanted to know.

“I don’t know, what do you want to do?”

“I wanna pway outside,” Aiden answered.

“I want to build another fort,” Nathan requested.

“I think we can manage both of those at some point. Well, it looks like we have all of the ingredients. Here Aiden, come sit up on the counter next to me so you can help make the pancake batter,” I suggested as I began measuring out the ingredients into a bowl. “Nathan, can you take the plates and silverware over to the table please?”

“Okay.”

“Carry them carefully.”

“I will.”

“Now Aiden, I need you to help me stir the batter so the pancakes will turn out super tasty,” I said as we began stirring together until the batter was ready.

“Okay, why don’t you boys have a seat at the table while I use the stove? Here Aiden, let me get you in your highchair. I think I saw your coloring books and crayons around here somewhere. Probably in the living room. Nathan, would you mind getting them while I start the pancakes? Then I will help you get up in your booster seat.”

“Okay Jon.”

“Great. Thanks buddy.”

After Nathan returned, I helped him up in his chair and then got both boys coloring while I worked on making the pancakes. Just as I was finishing the last of them, Eliza wandered out to the kitchen.

“Good morning everybody,” she said.

“Good morning Mommy,” the boys answered.

“Morning,” I added.

“Why didn’t you wake me up Jon? I could have gotten up with the boys.”

“I do admit that 6:15 felt a little early, but it’s really no problem. I don’t mind. Besides, I was thinking we could take turns getting up early so at least one of us gets a good night’s rest.”

“That sounds heavenly Jon. Thank you. It has been a very long time since I slept in.”

“Hey, enjoy it while you can. Breakfast is just about ready,” I said as I cut up the pancakes into little pieces and gave them to the boys. “Then the boys were hoping to play outside and maybe build another fort later on. I just have to head to the gym for a couple hours, but I am wide open after that.”

“You don’t have to entertain us Jon. We can manage on our own.”

“I know I don’t have to, but I have fun with you guys. Besides, what else am I going to do? If I was at home by myself, I would just be hanging out at my house, probably reading or playing games on my phone.”

“What kind of books do you like?”

“Mostly mysteries. I love James Patterson.”

“I used to read all of his books. That was back in the days before I had these two and still had time for things like reading for fun. But, I wouldn’t trade it. They are the best things in my life.”

“You do know that right now, one of those best things is getting syrup in his hair and the other has it all over his face and hands.”

“Oh Aiden. Again with the food in the hair. I guess we will be having another bath time while you are out at the gym. And Nathan, you aren’t getting out of it this time buddy.”

“Aww, Mom.”

“Well, you should have used your fork instead of your fingers to eat your pancakes. I can see that you have one.”

“Yeah, he even set it out himself. Just more fun not to use it I guess,” I said laughing even though I know I shouldn’t encourage him. “I think I’ll go change and head out to the gym now that everyone is set with breakfast.”

“Aren’t you going to eat any pancakes?”

“Why don’t you save me some? I’ll have them after I work out.”

“Can I come too Jon,” Nathan asked me looking hopeful.

“Sorry champ. Not this time. But we’ll build that fort together later. Besides, it sounds like you are in for a bath this morning. I’ll see everybody when I get back”

I heard them all say goodbye as I left the room to get changed and head out.

Eliza’s POV

We were just starting to get ready to go outside to play when I heard the car pull into the driveway. A few seconds later, Jon walked back through the door with his beat up duffle bag, looking sweaty and exhausted. I wasn’t sure how much energy he would have for playing outside.

“Hi Jon,” Nathan greeted. “We’re going outside, but Mommy says we have to get bundled first.”

Jon raised a brow at me at that comment so I hastened to explain.

“I said we had to bundle up because it is chilly out.”

“That it is. I’d be happy to join you after a quick shower.”

“Don’t feel like you have to. You look exhausted.”

“Nah. I always look ready to drop after a workout. But after a protein shake and a shower, I should be good as new.”

“Well, you might just beat us outside with how long our bundling process is taking,” I joked. 

“How about I help with that first and then catch a shower?”

“Sounds good to me. Here, why don’t you help Nathan while I get Aiden ready?”

“No problem. Okay Nathan, let’s impress your mom with how quickly we can do this.”

A few minutes later, I noticed Nathan was ready to go and Aiden was only a mitten away from being ready too.

“Alright guys. Off you go. I will meet you out there soon,” Jon said as the rest of us headed to the back yard.

“Let’s play ‘Hide and Seek’ Mommy,” Nathan suggested.

“Okay, how about Aiden and I will be on a team together? But don’t go outside of the fence though okay?”

“Okay Mommy, I won’t. Can I hide first?”

“Sure. Aiden and I will close our eyes and count to 20. 1, 2, 3 …”

We were many rounds into “Hide and Seek” when Jon made his way out to the back yard with us.

“All right. I am ready to join. Should I hide or seek?” he asked.

“Hey Jon! Can we play tag now Mommy?” asked Nathan.

“Sure, but be careful of Aiden. Who do you want to be IT?”

“I want to be IT,” Aiden answered.

“Okay, but I bet you can’t catch me,” Jon taunted.

“I wanna catch Jon too,” Nathan added excitedly.

“How about you both try to catch him?” I suggested.

“Will you help us Mommy?” Nathan requested.

“Let’s see what you boys can do on your own and then you can ask me for help if you need it,” I responded.

“Get him!” Nathan yelled.

I stepped aside and watched in amusement as my boys attempted to catch Jon who leapt, tumbled, and ducked to escape their clutches, taunting them all the while. They hadn’t quite figured out the best way to gang up on him. After I watched the chase for several minutes, I decided to help out my boys (and possibly rescue Jon from running around indefinitely).

“Okay, I am joining the chase,” I announced. “Watch out Jon.”

I ran around trying to corner Jon for a bit, but then tried a new tactic as inspiration struck. I threw myself down on the ground and yelped as I “twisted” my ankle. Jon rushed over to me and leaned down to check on me. When he did, I reached up and tugged him down to the ground next to me, laughing at the success of my ploy.

“Okay, come and get him boys!” I yelled.

“That’s cold Eliza,” Jon said smirking. “Don’t think I’m going to forget this,” he huffed out as my boys jumped on his back, knocking the wind out of him.

“Ha, ha. We did it!” Nathan shouted.

“Got you Jon,” Aiden added.

“Oh really? You have me?” Jon asked as he flipped over and scooped up one boy under each arm. “It seems to me like I have you,” he said laughing.

“Hey, put me down,” Aiden yelped.

“NEVER!”

“Mommy help us,” Nathan begged.

“I’m not sure what you want me to do,” I replied, assessing the situation.

“Save us!” yelled Aiden.

“I’ll see what I can do,” I offered.

Jon and I squared off and verbally sparred back and forth as the boys’ giggles filled the air. Finally, I decided the only way I could free the boys was to take Jon down because there was no breaking his grip. Lord the man was strong. I feigned moving right and then went left and got behind Jon. It was now or never. I made a quick leap onto Jon’s back and was a bit stunned to discover that he was still in complete control, balancing the three of us. Who knew how long that would have gone on until the boys and I did the only thing we had left to try. We tickled him. Surprisingly, this worked just enough and caused him to sag to the ground as he squirmed to avoid our tickling. When he was all the way down, I hopped off and the boys draped themselves overtop of Jon to pin him.

“Count Mommy! Count to 3,” Nathan yelled.

Jon must have decided to let them have the win because I kneeled down to make the count and quickly got to 3. When I did, the boys cheered and celebrated their win.

“We won!” Aiden exclaimed.

“We beat Jon!” Nathan added.

“Hey, nobody told me this was a handicap match. That was 3 on 1,” Jon protested.

“Yeah, but we still beat you,” Nathan stated.

“That you did. I’m going to have to watch out for the two of you. And your mom’s a sneaky one too. She doesn’t play fair. I will have my revenge when you all least expect it. For now though, I say we call a truce and head inside for some hot chocolate.”

“Yeah, let’s go!” Nathan shouted.


	16. A New Experience

Chapter 16  
Jon’s POV

Several hours later, after we ate dinner, Eliza and I found ourselves building another fort with the boys. This one was even more elaborate than the last and I think we included just about every blanket in the house, except for the ones in Colby’s room.

“All right boys, it looks like a pretty good fort to me. What do you say?” I asked.

“I love it!” Nathan replied.

“Me too,” added Aiden.

“Mommy, can we watch a movie in here and sleep here too?” Nathan pleaded.

“I think we could do that. But this is just a special, one-time thing. We aren’t sleeping in here every night, okay?” she responded.

“Yay! We get to sleep in the fort. Come on Aiden, let’s go pick a movie.”

“Be sure you pick one from your movie bin, not one of Uncle Colby’s,” Eliza directed.

“Okay Mom,” Nathan answered.

“K Mommy,” said Aiden.

“Let’s get your pajamas on too while we’re at it.”

As Eliza went with the boys, I gathered up some sleeping bags and pillows to make the fort more comfortable for sleeping. Then I ran to put on some shorts and a t-shirt. A few minutes later, we all wandered back in ready for bed. The boys had selected Toy Story as our movie. Eliza put it in the DVD player as we all settled on the sleeping bags until we got comfortable. Eliza and I both leaned up against the couch, each with a boy in our lap. I had Aiden and Nathan nestled in his mom’s lap as we started the movie. About 30 minutes in, both boys were sprawled across our laps and sound asleep.

“This is what happens when they play hard all day and don’t get a nap. They conk out early,” Eliza explained.

“It’s not necessarily a bad thing. I don’t know about you, but I am ready for an early bedtime too,” I said yawning.

“I’m right there with you. It has been a long day,” she replied as we shifted the boys so they were each laying down in a sleeping bag.

“You can go sleep in Colby’s bed if you want to. I think it is the only one that still has blankets on it. I can sleep here with the boys,” I offered.

“Thanks for the offer Jon, but I don’t mind staying. Besides, it is my turn to get up early with them tomorrow.”

“Well, I guess I will stay here too. I promised Nathan a sleepover.”

“You don’t have to Jon. This won’t be a comfortable night’s sleep for you. I know you must still be sore.”

“Nah. I’ve slept in way worse places. I lived out of my car for longer periods of time than I care to admit and wasn’t exactly living a life of comfort in the public housing I grew up in. Just having this many pillows and blankets, with a soft, carpeted floor is a big step up from where I started.”

“Well, that may be, but you are certainly used to better lodging these days.”

“True, but I am going to take advantage of being able to sleep in my first ever fort.”

“You have never slept in a fort like this?” she asked raising her eyebrows in surprise.

“We didn’t exactly have the materials, and even if we did, they weren’t for me to touch. I was kind of expected to just stay out of the way. In fact, since getting to know you and your boys, I have gotten to do several things I never really did in my childhood.”

“Like what?”

“Besides the fort, spending the day at the zoo and just playing freely out in the yard like we did today. I lived in downtown Cincinnati where there were no yards for playing. Even if there were, my neighborhood wasn’t exactly a safe place to be. There were drug dealers on every corner. Some would even threaten to beat you senseless unless you made a sale for them. You had two choices. You could say yes and do something you didn’t feel very good about, or say no and risk getting the shit beat out of you.”

“What did you do?”

“Sometimes I said yes, especially to the bigger guys that I knew I stood no chance against. I was only like 10 or 12 at the time. Other times I fought back, especially as I got a little bit older and bigger. That was the only way to get their respect. Of course I could have cared less about their respect, but it got them to back off, at least temporarily. It was a constant cycle of fighting though.”

“I can’t begin to imagine what that was like. Colby’s and my childhood was so far from what you’re describing.”

“It was rough, but it wasn’t tragic. And it’s all part of who I am now. I mean wanting to get out of that life was what drove me to pursue wrestling with such single minded tenacity. It’s why I left home at 16 to become a wrestler and I think that turned out pretty well.”

“I’d have to agree. Where did you go when you left?”

“I found this flyer for a wrestling school. I was already way into wrestling and knew that was what I wanted to do with my life. I had been using it as an escape for so long, I felt like I knew so much about the business already. Anyway, I showed up at this gym run by a guy named Les Thatcher.”

“Did you start training then, at 16?”

“No, Les wouldn’t let me train because I wasn’t 18 yet. He said I should go back home and finish high school. But there was just no way I was doing that. School had never been a positive experience for me. I had a really hard time focusing and I just couldn’t be convinced that anything there mattered more than all the other stuff that was going on in my life. Plus, I felt like school was just a cog in the wheel that was everything I was trying to get away from. I stayed in school a while longer, but finally dropped out at 17.”

“So what did you do?”

“I just started showing up at Les’ gym every day, making a general pest of myself. Actually, at first Les thought I was just another screw-up and a lost cause, but luckily one of his employees, Cody Hawk, decided to give me a chance. I still wasn’t old enough to train, but he gave me a job selling popcorn, sweeping floors, and organizing the equipment. I think he did it just to get me off his back and stop me from hounding him. I don’t know. Eventually Les took to me too and even let me stay in an apartment above the gym. From then on I just did my job, while trying to take in and learn as much as I could by watching and listening to the wrestlers and trainers until I was old enough to start training.”

“And the rest is history?”

“Well, I bounced around the independent circuits for about six or seven years after that, but yeah, I guess so.”

“That is amazing. I can’t believe how dedicated you were to pursuing your dream. That took a lot of guts.”

“For me it was more about just surviving. I knew I had to get away from the circumstances I was living in or I might not still be alive today. In fact, I would guess I wouldn’t be.”

“What a sad and scary thought.”

Way to go Jon. Just what she wanted to hear about the man she was currently living with.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have told you all that. I probably don’t sound like the kind of guy you want around your kids – high school drop-out, former drug dealer, and temporary homeless person.”

“Jon, I am not judging you on your past. If anything, I think it speaks volumes about your character that you turned into the man you are today.”

“I don’t think I’ve done anything particularly special. I am a pretty average guy, granted with a very non-average profession. And no one would describe me as very responsible or sophisticated.”

“Well, sophisticated is for the birds, and I don’t know what you were like before we met, but you are one of the most responsible and trustworthy people that I know.”

“I don’t know about that.”

“Well, I do. Do you think I would entrust the care of my boys to just anyone? Let alone move in and live with someone I didn’t trust completely?”

“That’s different. I am a friend of Colby’s, so you kind of got me as a friend by default.”

“Trust me Jon, there have been plenty of friends of Colby’s I have not been a fan of. But you and Joe are different. You really are like family to him. And I may leave the boys with some of the divas on the roster for short periods of time when I am around doing my job, but I would never want them to be in their care long-term, especially if I wasn’t readily available. Maybe Brie and Natalya, but other than that, I trust Colby, Joe, and you – period.”

“I’m not really sure I know what to say. I mean thanks, I appreciate it. But I guess no one has ever really had that kind of faith in me, especially when it comes to the being responsible part. I mean Joe and Colby trust me and obviously feel I can be relied on to stay with you and the boys, but they are forever making jokes about how I need to grow up and seem almost surprised when I make a responsible decision. I guess it’s just part of our dynamic. I’m the carefree, unpredictable one.”

“Like I said, I know nothing about what you were like before, or about the ins-and-outs of your dynamics with my brother and Joe, but they would have to be blind or just pig-headed not to see how responsible you are now. So no more worrying about not measuring up. I for one thank god that the boys and I have you, especially with Colby out of the picture.”

“Well, I will try to live up to the way you see me.”

“You don’t have to live up to anything Jon. You already are that man, you idiot.”

“I don’t know,” I responded smiling. “That is not the first time you have called me an idiot. How great can I be?”

“I give up,” Eliza responded with a smile of her own and throwing a pillow at my head, causing me to chuckle.

“Seriously though, thank you. It means a lot to me to have your respect.”

“I never said I respected you.” she said with a straight face before cracking a smile.

Throwing the pillow back at her, I said, “Alright trouble maker, that’s enough talk. Time for bed.”

“Goodnight Jon.”

“Goodnight Eliza”


	17. Survivor Series

Chapter 17  
3 days later  
Eliza’s POV

“Come on Jon, just tell me. I can keep a secret,” I pleaded as we were approaching the Philips Arena in Atlanta for Survivor Series.

“I have no doubt that you can. It is those two munchkins in the back there that I am not so sure about.”

“They are playing with their toys, they are not even listening to us,” I said as I glanced back at them, hoping I was telling the truth. “Come on. Please tell me.”

“Nope,” Jon responded channeling his inner Dean Ambrose from his Shield days and looking like he was getting a kick out of my begging.

“Why are you being so difficult? What if I am busy and can’t watch your match? What if you make it to the main event and I don’t even know it? What if you win the belt and I miss it because I am working and didn’t know to try and watch?”

“Wow. That’s a lot of what ifs. You’re just going to have to wait and see like everyone else. You should be done working if I make it to the main event. Besides, if you miss it, you can always catch it later on the WWE Network. You know, for just $9.99,” he said smirking.

“I will have heard what happened by then smart aleck,” I pouted. Not very mature I know, but Jon was driving me crazy.

“Though your pouting is adorable, I am still not telling you. It’s kind of against the rules anyway,” he reminded me.

“Fine, be that way. I may just root against you now.”

“No you won’t,” he responded sounding pretty sure of himself.

“You’re right. I won’t, at least not against Kevin Owens. But maybe I’ll have to side with Joe if you two end up fighting in the main event for the title.”

“Ouch, that hurts. Here I thought we did all this bonding the other day. I guess I was wrong,” he said trying to hold back a grin and failing.

“Oh, be quiet,” I said rolling my eyes.

“I’m not the one who started it,” he said sounding extremely amused by this entire conversation. “Now be a good girl and stop pouting because we are almost there,” he finished, while patting me on the head like a child.

“Did you seriously just pat me on the head?” I asked exasperated.

“I did. Sorry, I couldn’t resist. Now we should probably start preparing the boys to be ready to go because the arena is just ahead.”

“Okay, but don’t think I will forget about this,” I said smirking. “I may just have to take back all those nice things I said about you.”

“Wow. I can’t believe you went there. That really hurts me, right here,” he said tapping his heart. Of course that made me burst out laughing and spoiled all my angst.

“You’re such a goof Jon.”

“Yeah, but I make you laugh.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Then I turned to the boys and said, “Come on guys. Get your toys together. We’re getting out in just a minute. You two are going to stay with either Jon or Joe tonight and maybe Brie for a bit while Mommy is working, so promise to be good.”

“We will Mommy,” Nathan replied.

“So Jon, I have Brie lined up to come take over after the pre-show since Joe’s match is first and yours is up right after that. That will give you some time to get ready for your match. She can watch the boys until you or Joe are done. She is also ready to come back during the main event if I’m not done and you are both in it.”

“Sounds good. I don’t really need much time to get ready anyway. I just need to change my shirt and dump some water over my head. I love my wrestling attire – piece of cake.”

“Yeah, well, we both know Joe takes a lot longer to get that Roman Reigns look going – all that hair to take care of. I actually think I am scheduled to work with him first thing.”

“Good luck with that. I’ve seen how long that process can take.” Then he turned to Nathan and Aiden as we got out of the car and said, “Okay boys, say goodbye to your mom.”

“Bye Mommy,” they said in unison.

“Bye boys. Bye Jon. See you all later.”

Eliza’s POV

I can’t believe I will probably miss both of your matches. I hope you both win,” I said to Joe as I began working on his hair.

“Jon didn’t tell you about his match?”

“No, he was very stubborn about it. Don’t suppose I could get you to tell me anything?”

“What makes you think I know anything about Jon’s match?”

“If you both win and will be facing each other later, you would know about it. So come on, spill it.”

“Oh no, Ambrose would kick my ass.”

“I had to try,” I said laughing.

“The real question is, who would you be cheering for if we both wind up in the main event, competing for the belt?”

“Can I say both of you?”

“No you cannot. Besides, we both know you’ll be rooting for Jon.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Come on, you spend nearly every waking moment with the man, even before Colby left. You guys are like BFFs. Unless spending all that time with him makes you feel like rooting against him ‘cause he’s driving you crazy.”

“Hey, that’s not very nice. Why would you say that about him?”

“You know I was just joking right?”

“Jon’s wonderful. He is probably one of the best friends I have ever had.”

“There you go. I told you that you would be cheering for him. I see how it is.”

“What is with you two today?”

“What do you mean?” Joe asked looking confused.

“You and Jon. Both giving me a hard time. It’s a wonder why I put up with either of you.”

“We make you laugh.”

“That’s exactly what he said.”

“Well, great minds think alike.”

“All right, don’t get cocky. I might accidently chop off some of your beautiful locks.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” he said in a very serious tone, looking a little bit uncertain.

“I guess you should behave or you might find out,” I responded in an equally serious tone.

“Yikes woman. Fine. I will just sit here and behave. Were you this threatening with Ambrose?”

“I plead the 5th. Now, hush and let me finish.”

“Yes mam.” 

Eliza’s POV

It was later that night, just after the match between the Brothers of Destruction and the Wyatts ended, and I was finally done for the night. I made my way to Jon and Joe’s dressing room. I found both boys sound asleep on the couch, with Brie sitting on the floor in front of them. She was watching a monitor with the championship match about to start. Turns out it was between Jon and Joe (or Dean and Roman). They had both won their qualifying matches earlier in the show. At least I was in time to see it.

Brie’s POV

I saw Eliza walk in and take a quick look at her boys. When she was satisfied that they were both asleep, she immediately turned her attention to the monitor where the match between Roman and Dean was about to start.

“So, are you excited about the match?” I asked.

“Excited, nervous, and a bit conflicted. I mean, they are both my friends.”

“Don’t worry, I already know you are rooting for Dean.”

“What?”

“Joe told Jon and me about your conversation before the show started.”

“Oh god. How embarrassing.”

“It shouldn’t be embarrassing. You and Jon are practically attached at the hip. No one is surprised you are rooting for him.”

“Still, Joe is my friend too. I will be happy for either one of them. But, yes, I am rooting for Jon.”

“So, just how close are you two getting?”

“Please Brie. He and Renee just broke up a few months ago and I don’t really think he is over it. And I will remind you again, I am not looking for anyone right now. Anyway, it’s not like that. We are just very good friends.”

“If you say so.”

“I do say so. Now be quiet and let’s watch the match.”

As we watched Dean and Roman beat the hell out of one another, I saw Eliza flinching every time Dean took a hard bump. Just friends my ass. They may not have known it yet, but I thought they were perfect for each other. Just as I was contemplating that revelation, I heard Eliza yell at the screen.

“Come on Jon, kick out!”

But it was too late. Joe had won. I looked at Eliza and offered my apologies that Jon hadn’t won. I noticed she was still staring at the screen, watching as Jon embraced and congratulated Joe before leaving the ring. Eliza had tears in her eyes. Yep. Just friends. Then, the somber moment changed quickly when Sheamus came out with his briefcase to cash in on the new champion. Eliza went from melancholy and touched to protective mode in one second flat.

“Are you kidding me? That idiot is going to steal the belt. Yes, Joe kicked out of the brogue kick.”

Her face fell quickly into one of shock and disappointment when Sheamus delivered a second brogue kick for the win over Roman.

“No, Joe deserved it. This sucks,” she complained.

“Weren’t you just upset that Joe had won?”

“Well, yeah. But I would prefer Joe have the belt over Sheamus.”

“Yeah, me too. Come on though. Jon and Joe will probably be making their way back here sometime soon. We should get some of your stuff ready to go. My guess is they will want a quick shower and then just want to head out.”

“You’re probably right. I’ll gather our things. Thanks for staying here with the boys and for keeping me company.”

“Any time. You know that.”

“Thanks again. Have a good night yourself,” she said giving me a hug.

“You too. I’ll catch you tomorrow at Raw.”

Eliza’s POV

I had everything packed up and ready to go when Jon finally came back in the dressing room looking sweaty and exhausted.

“I see the boys are out cold,” he said glancing at them and smiling.

“Yeah. I can’t believe they still are, what with all the yelling I did during your match.”

“You were yelling?” Jon asked, looking amused and causing me to blush a little.

“Well, yeah. You came so close a couple of times. I was just sure you would do it. But then, well, you were there, you know what happened.”

“Yeah, I seem to recall a spear out of nowhere that kind of bowled me over, or at least I sort of remember it.”

“I’m sorry you lost.”

“It’s okay. I mean, of course I wanted to win. I always want to win, but it just wasn’t my time. At least I lost to someone I respect. ‘Course Joe’s reign as champion didn’t last very long.”

“That might have been the other yelling I did.”

“Nice to know you have our backs,” Jon said with a wink.

“You know it.”

“Anyway, I’ll take a quick shower and then we can head out. Joe is still doing a backstage thing.”

“We’re ready to go when you’re done.”

“I’ll be quick,” he said heading for the shower.

“No rush. Hey Jon?” I said causing him to turn back towards me.

“Yeah?”

“They were amazing matches, both of them. You did a great job.”

“Thanks. Be back soon.”


	18. Thanksgiving

Chapter 18  
3 days later (Thanksgiving)  
Jon’s POV

“Are you sure you don’t want me in here helping you?” I asked Eliza for the second time.

“I’m sure Jon. Besides, you keeping the boys occupied is helping me. I already put the turkey in the oven this morning and I am just going to throw together a few side dishes now that the turkey is almost done. I hope you are okay with instant mashed potatoes and Stove Top Stuffing.”

“Sounds great to me. I just appreciate you doing all of the cooking. But I still feel like I should be helping.”

“Don’t worry about it. Just get back in the living room before the boys do something crazy.”

“Yes mam.”

I walked back into the living room and saw the boys jumping on the couch, which was definitely not allowed.

“Boys, are we allowed to jump on Uncle Colby’s couch?”

“No,” they both answered.

“Then why are you doing it?” I asked.

“It’s fun!” Aiden replied with enthusiasm as his big brother tried to signal him to not look so excited about it.

“Sorry Jon,” Nathan responded looking repentant.

“You don’t need to apologize champ, you just need to follow the rules okay?”

“Okay.”

“And you little man,” I said addressing Aiden, “it may seem like fun, but you could fall and get hurt or maybe break the furniture. Your mom and I would be really worried and upset if you got hurt somehow. And we want Uncle Colby to keep letting us live here, so we should follow his rules, right?”

Aiden just nodded at me in response.

“Okay, so no more breaking the rules, even if it is fun. Okay Aiden?”

“Okay Jon. I sawy,” Aiden replied as his lower lip started to quiver and I saw tears in his eyes. It made me feel like a monster.

“Come here little man. It’s okay,” I said as I sat down and scooped him into my lap. “I still love you and your big brother over there.”

At that, both boys’ faces seemed to light up.

“We love you too Jon,” Nathan said enthusiastically as he joined his brother on my lap.

I hugged them both to me tightly and got the biggest lump in my throat, as I was overwhelmed with emotion. I definitely meant every word. I loved them both to pieces. I hoped that I would get to stay a part of their lives in some way, even when Colby recovered. I wouldn’t think about that now though. It was time for a change of subject.

As I cleared my throat to try to drive away the excess emotion, I suggested that we find something else fun to do together. “I have an idea. How about you both try to escape the Couch Monster.”

I hastened to explain, as Nathan looked confused and Aiden seemed a little concerned.

“The way it works is that I’ll be the Couch Monster and you two have to try and run past me without getting caught. I’ll just move the coffee table out of the way and put these beanbags down across from the couch. In order to escape the Couch Monster, you have to run between the couch and the beanbags without getting caught. Here Nathan, let’s show Aiden how, okay?”

“Okay, it sounds like fun.”

“It is fun. I’ve seen Joe play this with his daughter before and she loves it. Now just wait until I lay down on the couch. Now, I am not allowed to get off. Then, you try and run through and see if you can get past me or if I can catch you. Alright, now try and run past me Nathan, but watch out for the Couch Monster.”

Nathan giggled and then ran quickly past me as I reached out to try and grab him. Aiden squealed as I almost caught his brother, but then he escaped at the last second.

“That’s all it is. Ready to play?”

“Yeah!” both boys cheered.

“Okay. Ready, set, go!”

Eliza’s POV

As I put the pie in the oven and finished preparing the side dishes, I was distracted by the raucous laughter and squealing coming from the living room. Whatever was going on, I had to take a peek. As I snuck around the corner, I saw my boys running past Jon, who was laying on the couch, grabbing at them with his arms. Sometimes his grabs missed wildly, but at other times, they were right on target, as he wrapped an arm around one of the boys who would then laugh and squeal as he struggled to get away. Meanwhile, Jon vacillated between growling & taunting them, and laughing & encouraging them as the game went on. All three seemed to be having the time of their lives. It filled me with so much joy to see my boys this happy. They were never this relaxed and carefree when we lived with Brad, unless he was gone. But even then, the shadow he cast over our lives was giant. I wished I could have spared them that entire situation, but it couldn’t be changed now. At least they seemed no worse for wear. I said a quick prayer of thanks for Jon before I snuck back to the kitchen and left them to their fun.

About a half an hour later, I returned to the living room and found it much quieter than the last time I had checked in. Jon was now reading the boys a story on the couch. It was one we had read a hundred times, but they were both listening intently as Jon made silly voices for each character. It was a different scene from earlier to be sure, but it was no less touching.

“All right boys, as soon as you finish your story, you can help Jon set the table for our Thanksgiving dinner.”

“Yay, I’m starving!” Nathan replied.

“Yeah, starving,” Aiden added.

“Thanks Eliza. We’ll be right in.”

Jon’s POV

As we finished the story, I herded the boys into the kitchen and gave Aiden two plastic cups to carry over to the table for him and Nathan to use. I then gave Nathan four spoons and forks to carry over. I grabbed the plates, a couple of knives, and two more glasses. Eliza helped Nathan into his booster seat and Aiden into his highchair while I quickly poured us all some drinks before I joined everyone at the table.

“Well, it is Thanksgiving, so I think we should all say something we are thankful for,” Eliza suggested. “Jon, why don’t you start?”

I had a brief moment of panic about what to say. I mean it wasn’t exactly in my wheelhouse, but as I looked around the table, I knew the answer was obvious.

“I am thankful for this wonderful meal and for getting to share it with my good friend Eliza and my two favorite boys in the whole world.”

“Thanks Jon. Now I am thankful for my amazing brother who can’t be with us today, but who has been gracious enough to let us live in his house. I am also thankful for the wonderful people sitting at this table with me and the meal we are about to share. Okay, Nathan, your turn.”

“I am thankful for my toys, turkey, and mashed potatoes. Oh, and Mommy, Aiden, and Jon.”

“What about you Aiden, what are you thankful for?”

“TURKEY!” Aiden shouted as we all laughed.

“All right everyone, dig in,” Eliza instructed.

Later that day  
Eliza’s POV

“So you two, did you have a good Thanksgiving?” I asked as I was putting the boys to bed.

“Yeah, it was fun,” Nathan answered.

“I love turkey,” added Aiden.

“I love Jon. He loves me too. He told me so,” Nathan said excitedly.

“He did, did he?” I asked.

“Me too Mommy,” Aiden chimed in.

“When did this happen?” I asked smiling, but was confused when Nathan’s face fell at my question.

“What’s up Nathan? Tell me.”

“We were kind of in trouble.”

“I jump on the couch,” Aiden confessed.

“Uh-oh. So what happened with Jon?” 

“He said why we shouldn’t do that anymore. It would make you and him sad if we got hurt,” Nathan explained.

“He is right about that. Then what happened?” I prompted.

“I sad,” Aiden whispered.

“What Aiden?”

“Aiden got sad and started to cry when Jon talked to us. We both said sorry.”

“What happened after that?”

“Jon put us in his lap and told us he loved us and gave us a super big hug,” Nathan explained.

“Then we pway with Jon!” Aiden added.

“Well, it sounds like you learned your lesson. Thank you for telling me. Do you know who else loves you?”

“MOMMY!” they both answered.

“That’s right, Mommy loves you to the moon and back. Now, let’s get tucked in so I can read you a story.”

“Can Jon read us a story?” Nathan asked.

“Pwease Mommy?” begged Aiden.

“Let me go see what he’s up to. You both get settled in bed while I am gone.”

I left the room and went in search of Jon as I thought about how lucky we all were to have him staying with us. I couldn’t ask for anyone to be more caring and loving towards my boys. Not surprisingly, I found Jon in the living room, reclining in one of the armchairs reading a book.

“Do you think you could be convinced to exchange that book for one with more pictures?” I asked as Jon looked up at me with a question in his eyes.

“Uh, what?”

“The boys were hoping you would read them a bedtime story,” I said giving him a smile.

“Oh. I would love to. But I know how much you like your bedtime cuddles.”

“It’s fine Jon. They really want you to do it.”

“Good. I’m glad they want me to. I was worried they might be upset with me.”

“Whatever gave you that impression?” I asked as Jon began to look a bit uncomfortable.

“I kind of scolded them a little bit earlier for jumping on the couch. I sort of made Aiden cry. I’ve never felt lower in my life than when I saw his lower lip quiver, knowing I was the one responsible for making it happen. I’m sorry if I handled it wrong. I just don’t want either of them to end up hurt. I think that would wreck me, especially when I was supposed to be watching them.”

“Jon, Nathan told me what happened. And it sounds like you handled it perfectly,” I reassured.

“Really? They aren’t upset?”

“Not at all. And anyway, sometimes parents have to be firm, even if their kids won’t be happy about it.”

“I know, but I’m not their parent. I hope I didn’t overstep.”

“Of course you didn’t Jon. You may not be their parent, but we are living in the same house and it is only natural that you will have to make some decisions about them and even discipline them when they need it.”

“I’ve never really had to do that before. It was harder than I would have thought.”

“Believe me, I know. But, like I said, I think you handled it the right way. Besides, they were both over the moon about you telling them you loved them.”

“Oh god, they told you that too?” he asked looking like he wanted to disappear into a hole.

“It’s okay Jon. You don’t have to be embarrassed. I think it is great. It’s about time they had a positive male role model in their life that loves them. Well Colby does, but he won’t be around for a while, and I think they actually know you better at this point.”

“I just don’t want to do the wrong thing. I mean, eventually Colby will come back and they won’t see me as much. I don’t want them to feel hurt or let down.”

“Even when Colby comes back, do you think you will still want to spend time with them?”

“Of course. I meant it when I said I loved them.”

“Then how will you be letting them down? Besides, you and I will still be best friends, so you will be a part of our lives regardless of what happens when Colby returns. I don’t think there is any reason you won’t be a part of all of our lives.”

“So, we are best friends, huh?” Jon asked smirking.

“What?”

“You said we will still be best friends.”

“Oh, well, I mean we are friends and I don’t really have very many people that I am close to, so I just kind of said it without thinking…”

“Eliza, it’s okay. I don’t mind that you said it. It’s just different for me. I don’t think I have ever had a female best friend before – at least not one I wasn’t in a relationship with. Sorry, that sounded awkward. What I meant to say is that I consider you my best friend too. I mean Joe and Colby have been my best friends for a long time, and they still are, but there is just a lot of stuff that I feel like I can talk to you more easily about. I don’t think I have shared with them half of the stuff you know about me.”

“Well, then it is an honor that you shared it with me. Why did you do you think?”

“I don’t know. I just feel comfortable talking to you. It seems natural. When I talk with Joe and Colby, sometimes I feel like they are badgering me for information. You just listen.”

“Well, you do the same for me. But now we have a much more important matter to attend to. I am sure the boys are still waiting for their bedtime story.”

“Well, we better not keep them waiting any longer. After you.”

As we entered the bedroom, we could see that the boys were both sound asleep already.

“I can see that they were so excited for me to read them a story that they fell fast asleep,” Jon said chuckling. 

“I guess we talked longer than I thought. Come on, let’s head back to the living room,” I suggested. “Maybe we can watch a movie.”

Jon’s POV

As Eliza went to make some popcorn, I plopped down on the couch and put my feet up on the coffee table. It had been a long day – a great day, but long. I felt like my emotions had been through the ringer. Not necessarily in a bad way, but I wasn’t used to having so many heart-to-hearts. First with the boys and then later with Eliza. I mean sure, I had close moments with Renee, but a lot of what we had together was just hanging out and having fun. We were friends too and loved each other, but I could see now what she meant about how I had changed. I wasn’t the same guy who was ready to go out every night and get home at three in the morning. I wasn’t exactly the kind of wild partier that some people might think (well, at least not anymore), but I did enjoy being out with my close friends. And I had definitely been a night owl. But now, I couldn’t even think of the last time I was voluntarily up past midnight or went out for drinks. Not that I minded. I was very happy with the way things were now. 

I guess I must have been ready to make some changes in my life. I don’t know if I would have changed when I did if Eliza and the boys hadn’t come along, but it would have happened sooner or later. I felt like I was more centered now, more content. It turned out I liked having a routine and living a calmer, more grown-up lifestyle. Although living with two young boys was anything but boring. I guess I really was ready to settle down. I had just thought it would be with Renee. Instead, I have inherited a makeshift family, at least temporarily. I knew they were not mine and that Eliza would eventually either meet someone or just move away on her own, but for now, I couldn’t help myself. It would be really hard losing them all at some point, but Eliza deserved to be happy with someone again someday and those boys deserved to have the best dad ever. I just hoped I could still at least be their Uncle Jon and that Eliza and I stayed friends. She has been really good for me.

“Hello, Earth to Jon,” Eliza said as she waved her hands in front of my face, pulling me out of my thoughts.

“Wow, I didn’t even hear you come in and sit down.”

“Obviously. You seemed a million miles away. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. In fact, I was just thinking about how much my life has changed in the past few months.”

“I’m sorry Jon. I know you have given up a lot to help me out.”

“No, that’s not what I meant. Well, not exactly. Yes, meeting you and the boys has changed my life in many ways, but what I was thinking about was how it has changed for the better. How happy I feel. I like the person I have been since I met you.” 

God, there I went again with another heart-to-heart. What was with me today?

“Well, I am glad you are happy. I know you have brought more fun and laughter into the boys’ lives than they ever had before. Mine too for that matter.”

“And here I was just thinking about how much more mature I’ve become and you tell me I am basically a source of fun and silliness.”

“Come on Jon, you know I meant it as a compliment.”

“I know. Just had to lighten the mood. Too much touchy-feely stuff for me to handle today.”

“Well then, I have the perfect distraction.”

“Oh really, what is that?”

“I was thinking we could watch an action movie. I heard it is a lot of fun.”

“An action movie sounds perfect. What movie did you pick?”

“Just a little movie called Lockdown, starring some guy named Dean Ambrose,” she said as she smirked at me. “I hear he is quite the actor. Maybe a little bit cocky off camera, but…”

“A little bit cocky huh?” I asked feigning offense.

“It is The Dean Ambrose, is it not?”

“Hey, I am The Dean Ambrose and you are in for a treat because my movie is amazing,” I said in my most cocky Dean Ambrose voice, with his patented smirk on my face.

“Ah, there it is, cocky, just like I said.”

“All right, enough harassment. Let’s just watch the movie.”

I hoped that she would like it. Dean might be cocky, but I found myself nervous about what she would think. Her opinion had become really important to me. As Eliza put the movie in, all I could think was, ‘Here goes nothing!’

Eliza’s POV

Wow. I was impressed. I had expected a more macho, Dean-like character. But Jon’s character in the movie was very stoic, completely different from his larger than life Dean persona. But he did still look badass with that gun. Just in a different way than he did with WWE. I glanced over at Jon. The look on his face seemed almost painful. I should let him off the hook.

“So, what did you think? I mean I know I’m not really an actor, but I worked really hard to make it the best that I could. You don’t have to like it though,” he mumbled anxiously.

“Jon, stop. You are rambling again and there is no need to because I loved it.”

“You did, really?”

“Yes really. It was an entertaining action movie and I was so impressed with how different Shaw was from Dean. You looked so natural playing a cop and wielding that gun. It was very badass. Remind me never to cross you.”

“It was weird learning how to hold it like a cop would, but it was interesting.”

“Did you get to do many of the stunts? I am sure you are capable of most of them.”

“Unfortunately, no. They were worried about injuries, so a stunt double did most of them. I was like guys, I can totally jump off a chair, but rules are rules. I did get to do the drop kick right before the bad guy exploded, so that was cool. I really enjoyed the whole experience.”

“Well, you did a great job. Do you want to do more?”

“I would say yes if I was asked again, or maybe when I retire from wrestling. But right now I love what I do, being in front of live crowds four or five nights a week. It is crazy and hectic, but there’s nothing I would rather do.”

“Well, you do that extremely well too.”

“Thanks. I have no complaints, you know?”

“Actually, I have noticed that about you.”

“What do you mean?” I asked confused.

“That you don’t complain.”

“What’s there to complain about? I get to do what I love and with the most successful company in the business. It doesn’t get better than that.”

“Well, you may feel that way, and I’m glad you do, but you wouldn’t believe how much complaining people do when I am either working on them or that I just overhear as people are talking.”

“What kind of complaints?”

“You name it, people complain about it. They don’t get enough mic time, they want better match-ups, they deserve a title, or they think they should be featured more prominently. It’s understandable I guess and lots of people do it. I just haven’t ever heard you do it – not even at home.”

“I do get frustrated sometimes when I feel like a match could have gone better, but that is mostly with myself if I feel like I messed up. But otherwise, I kind of feel like pro-wrestling doesn’t owe me anything. Actually, I feel like it is the opposite. I owe pro-wrestling. It quite literally saved my life. Of course there are things I would want to go differently – I would love to be WWE Champion someday, but I don’t think they owe it to me. I mean my worst day now is so much better than what my life was like before. So there really isn’t a reason to complain.”

“Well, it’s a refreshing attitude. I can tell you that.”

“I can’t believe people complain that much to you about it.”

“Oh, you have no idea the things I’ve heard. But I figure it’s like Vegas. What is said to me, stays with me.”

“Hey, I live in Vegas, you can tell me.”

“To quote you sir, ‘Nope’.”

“So cruel.”

“On that note, I think I am going to head to bed.”

Jon stood up when I did and then shocked me by reaching out and giving me a quick hug.

“Thanks for making the day so special. I really enjoyed it,” he said.

“You’re welcome Jon. It was my pleasure.”

“I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Goodnight Jon.”


	19. A Story Begins

Chapter 19  
The next evening  
Eliza’s POV

We were all in the car on our way to a house show when the boys suddenly remembered that they never got their bedtime story.

“Jon, you never came and read us a bedtime story last night,” Nathan commented.

“I did come in to read to you, but you had both fallen asleep already,” Jon responded as he turned back to look at them from the passenger seat.

“Can you read us one now?” Nathan asked.

“Well, I don’t have a book handy and I am not that good with reading in the car,” Jon responded.

“Can you tell us a stowy?” Aiden asked.

At that question, I glanced over at Jon to see a look of utter panic on his face. This should be interesting.

“Um, I don’t know if I have any good stories to tell.”

“Come on Jon, please!” Nathan pleaded.

“Yeah, PWEASE,” Aiden added.

“Alright, I’ll give it a shot. Let me think for a second.”

I could almost see the gears turning in Jon’s head as he thought about what to say. For their part, the boys were waiting patiently in the back seat, I’m sure ready to hang on every word of Jon’s story. I was kind of surprised he agreed after the look on his face when they asked, but he had just as hard of a time telling them no as I did. I had no sooner finished that thought, when Jon began telling his story.

“Once upon a time, in the kingdom of Moxley, there lived an evil king and queen named Hunter and Stephanie. They had heard rumors in their kingdom about some very special little boys who could someday become powerful enough to overthrow them and save the kingdom. So they decided to kidnap the boys from their home to raise them as their own. That way they could control them and teach them to use their powers to make their kingdom stronger someday when they became more powerful.”

“What were the boys’ names? Did they get kidnapped?” asked Nathan, already entranced by the story.

“They were the most special boys in all of the kingdom, so of course their names were Aiden and Nathan,” Jon responded.

“What about their Mommy? Did they get taken from her?” Nathan wanted to know.

“They had a very beautiful and brave mother, named Eliza, who knew how special her boys were and did everything she could to protect them. However, despite her best efforts, one day, one of Eliza’s trusted farm hands, named Sheamus, betrayed her and helped the king and queen kidnap the boys.”

“Do they get away Jon?” Aiden asked.

“Well, not right away. Eliza knew she would need help to get them back, so she contacted some people she thought could help her. There were three very famous knights that lived in the kingdom. She had heard of their incredible bravery and knew that they stood for making sure that justice was done. She decided to seek them out and ask for their help.”

“Did they help her?” Nathan asked.

“The three knights knew how special the boys were. They had heard the rumors about their powers and were very worried about what Hunter and Stephanie might be able to do with that kind of power. They also knew that they had a duty to help return the boys to their mother, who obviously loved them very much. So they agreed to rescue the boys and began coming up with a plan to infiltrate the castle and get the boys back.”

“What were the knights’ names?” Nathan inquired.

“Their names were Rollins, Reigns, and Ambrose,” Jon said with a grin.

“Sorry to interrupt boys, but we are here. Jon will have to finish the story another time,” I said.

“Aww Mom,” Nathan complained. “We want to hear what happens to the boys.”

“You will. I promise I will finish another time champ.”

“Fine,” he answered, sounding as put upon as a four year old could muster. It made me smile as Jon and I got the boys out of the car and headed into the arena.


	20. Unwanted Attention

Chapter 20  
One week later  
Joe’s POV

I was traveling with Eliza, Jon, and the boys from one house show to the next. The boys were asleep in the back seat with Jon. Eliza and I were sitting up front, with Eliza driving since Jon and I were kind of wiped out from our matches earlier that night. I felt like it was the perfect time to catch up since we hadn’t seen each other a lot recently.

“So did you all have a nice Thanksgiving?” I asked.

“It was great. I know the boys really enjoyed it,” Eliza responded.

“Yeah, and the meal was amazing,” Jon commented.

“Ah, so Eliza must have done all the cooking,” I teased.

“Hey, Jon can cook. He has made dinner for us on several occasions.”

“Oh really? Can’t say as I recall him making dinner for me and Colby.”

“Shut up Joe. You know we used to take turns making dinner when we were in the Shield.”

“Yeah, but you usually bought dinner when it was your turn.”

“True, but I do have a handful of meals in my repertoire. But, in this case, you are right, Eliza did all the cooking.”

“I knew it!”

“Yes, but that is only because Jon was entertaining the boys and they were having a great time,” she answered sounding like her feathers were ruffled.

“Relax mamma bear. I am just giving Jon a hard time,” I replied.

“I know, but sometimes I don’t think you give him enough credit.”

“I appreciate the support Eliza, but really, it’s okay,” Jon reassured her.

“If you say so Jon.”

“Anyway, now we have Jon’s birthday coming up. A week from Monday, right Jon?’ I asked.

“Really Joe, you had to bring that up?”

“Yes, I had to bring that up. I mean you are turning 30 after all.”

“Jon, why didn’t you tell me your birthday is just around the corner?” Eliza questioned.

“He just hates celebrating it.”

“I don’t hate celebrating it. I just don’t need to make it a big deal.”

“You’re just not used to making it a big deal,” I added.

“Yeah, well you and Colby sure have tried over the past few years. I don’t doubt you will plan some form of torture this year, even without Colby.”

“You know I will. Besides, it is a big one. We have to celebrate.”

“Well, we do have Raw that day, so I am not sure when we will squeeze it in,” Jon said sounding hopeful.

“Oh, just leave that to me,” Eliza spoke up.

“Oh man. I’m not sure if that makes me more or less worried.”

“Don’t you trust me Jon?” she asked.

“Generally yes, but I don’t like the look in your eye.”

“I guess you’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Can’t wait.”


	21. The Big Day: A Celebration

Chapter 21  
Nine days later  
Jon’s POV

I woke up abruptly as Nathan and Aiden both jumped on my bed and wished me happy birthday. I grinned at them and gave them each a quick hug.

“Thanks guys. Wow, you even let me sleep until 9:00!” I said glancing at the clock.

“That was your first birthday present from me,” Eliza said smiling.

“Aww, and it was just what I wanted. Thanks Eliza.”

“You are welcome. Now up and at ‘em. We have a very busy day in store. Joe will be here in a little less than half an hour.”

“He will? What for? What are we doing?”

“That is for us to know and you to find out. For now, just hop in the shower and get ready. Then come to the kitchen for your birthday breakfast.”

“I am going to help make it,” Nathan informed me.

“Me too,” added Aiden.

“Well then, I can’t wait to eat it. All right, out you go. I need to get ready.”

As the boys left, I couldn’t help but feel excited about the day. It usually made me uncomfortable, but for some reason I felt better about it this year. Maybe the boys’ enthusiasm was infectious.

Joe’s POV

I arrived at Jon and Eliza’s hotel suite, yes they were sharing a suite now. It was just easier with the boys to have a suite with a little kitchen and a couple of bedrooms. Anyway, I saw that they were all just starting to eat breakfast after Eliza let me in. Jon looked so happy and relaxed, far from the reluctant and sometimes grumpy guy he often was on his birthday. I couldn’t believe how much this family had changed him. I wondered if he was even aware how much they had woven themselves into his life. I mean I was sure he knew how much he loved the boys, but I suspected Eliza was starting to chip away at those walls too. I didn’t think either of them was aware of it, but it would sure be interesting to see how this all played out. I just wanted to see them both happy and I thought they could find that with each other someday. I guess we would just have to wait and see.

“Good morning everybody. Happy Birthday Jon,” I greeted.

“Hey Joe. Thanks. Want to join us for breakfast? These waffles are amazing.”

“Don’t mind if I do. But we have to leave in about 15 minutes so keep eating.”

“All of us or just you and me?” he asked.

“Just you and me for now.”

“But I want to go,” Nathan chimed in.

“Me too,” added Aiden.

“Relax boys, we will be joining them a little bit later. Besides, we have some presents to wrap remember?”

“For me?” Aiden asked excitedly.

“No, for Jon stupid,” Nathan answered.

“Nathan,” Jon said in a stern voice.

“I know Jon. Sorry Aiden,” Nathan said sounding repentant.

“Thank you. I don’t want to hear you talk to your brother like that again okay?” Jon softly admonished.

“Yes Jon.”

“Good. Now come over here and give me a birthday hug before I have to leave with Joe.”

“Me too, me too!” Aiden said excitedly.

As I watched both boys climb up in Jon’s lap, I just couldn’t believe that this was the same man I had met almost five years ago. The one without any ties or responsibilities. Now look at him, handling the boys like it was second nature. Who knew he had it in him? Actually, that’s not fair. It’s not that I didn’t think he was a good guy, I just didn’t anticipate this softer side of him. He didn’t usually let his walls down like this, at least not in a way where he didn’t act pissed off about it. I felt like Colby and I needed a wrecking ball sometimes to be let in. But somehow, Eliza and her boys had just accomplished it naturally. Yep, I definitely wanted to see where this led.

“All right Jon, time to head out,” I directed.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

Jon’s POV

Everyone was being so secretive. I had no idea what they were up to. But I decided to try and just sit back and enjoy it. After we drove for about 15 minutes, I couldn’t help but grin as we arrived at our destination. We were going go-carting. 

“Ah, so I see you are ready to be humiliated,” I taunted.

“We’ll just have to see about that. Come on old man. Let’s see what you’ve got,” Joe replied.

“You realize you are like six months older than me right?”

“True, but now you have joined me in the over 30 club. Glad Colby’s not here to rub it in our faces.”

“Yeah, but I do actually miss having him around,” I commented.

“Me too, but on to more important matters. Like me kicking your ass at racing,” Joe threatened.

“Dream on big man. Let’s do this.”

Forty-five minutes later, Joe and I had raced so many times I lost count. It was mostly even between us in wins, but I was pretty sure I had the edge. Joe did not agree.

“No way man, I totally won more than you did,” he exclaimed.

“Yeah, I don’t think so brother.”

“Ooh, someone is getting overconfident in their old age,” he taunted.

“Shut up asshole. Take your losses like a man,” I tossed back.

“Them’s fighting words Jon. Too bad we have to get going, or I might just have to put you in your place.”

“You could try,” I said smirking.

“Okay man, let’s head out. We need to meet Eliza and the boys at our next stop before heading to the arena.”

“And where would that stop be?”

“Can’t tell you that brother. Eliza wants it to be a surprise.”

“Well, the first surprise was pretty good – especially since I beat your ass.”

“I’m going to let that go since it’s your birthday.”

“Gee, thanks.”

It was only about ten minutes later that we pulled into a parking lot and spotted Eliza and the boys waiting outside of Chuck E Cheese.

“I take it that is the next surprise?” I asked.

“Yeah, well, Eliza seems to think that everyone needs to have at least one birthday experience at this place. And since you didn’t do much to celebrate your birthdays as a kid, she kind of insisted, so be nice about it.”

“Why wouldn’t I be nice about it? It is actually kind of sweet.”

“Who are you and what have you done with my friend who hates birthday celebrations?”

“Shut up Joe. Come on, let’s not keep them waiting.”

Eliza’s POV

I was so nervous. I hoped Jon didn’t think it was silly coming here, especially for a grown man turning 30. I just thought that he deserved some fun and I knew the boys would love it too. I just hoped he had a good time.

About an hour later, I had no lingering worries left whatsoever. Jon seemed to be really enjoying himself. He played a bunch of games with the boys and even though he and Joe got a little overly competitive playing ski ball, it was all in good fun. They both won a bunch of tickets that they split up between the boys to cash in for prizes. Joe currently had both boys entertained by taking them to the Ball Crawl. Jon and I were sitting at the table still munching on pizza. He looked content and it made me happy to see him that way, especially after all the warnings I had gotten from Joe and Colby about how he didn’t like to celebrate his birthday.

“Are you having a good day?”

“Believe it or not, I am. Thank you.”

“I didn’t do anything special really.”

“You figured out a way to get me to relax and have fun on my birthday, and that is no small feat. And I appreciate it.”

“You are very welcome Jon. You deserve it.”

“Well, I don’t know about that, but I am grateful none-the-less. But we should probably round up Joe and the boys if we are going to make it to the arena on time. I’ll go track them down if you want to gather up our stuff here?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

At the arena  
Jon’s POV

Joe and I were headed to catering and I just had a feeling there was another surprise waiting for me there.

“So Joe, am I in for another surprise in catering?”

“Okay, I am only telling you this so you don’t get uncomfortable and want to duck out. It would really hurt Eliza if you pulled one of your disappearing acts.”

“Why, what’s going on?”

“Eliza may have organized a bit of a surprise party for you.”

“I kinda figured. Why the warning?”

“Well, she may have gone a bit overboard with the whole trying to give you things you never got as a kid.”

“Oh boy. What can I expect?”

“Well, I’m not giving you any specifics, but it may be a little more kid-themed than you’d expect.”

“Oh man. Did she tell people why she was doing it that way?”

“Nah man. She just said Aiden and Nathan helped plan it, which is kind of true anyway.”

“Alright then, I guess we should get this party started.”

I had to say, I was a little bit overwhelmed when we got to catering. It was all decked out with a Batman theme and a whole lot of WWE people were there. There was even a Pin the Belt on the Champion game to play. I admit, I had a fleeting thought about turning around, but then I caught sight of the looks on Eliza’s and the boys’ faces as everyone yelled surprise, and I knew I wasn’t going anywhere.

Later that night  
Eliza’s POV

I knew Jon had enjoyed his birthday. His team had even gotten the win in a 16 man tag elimination match on Raw. But I could also tell he was hurting as we got back to our hotel suite. He was trying to hide it, but it was obvious his back was stiff and that he was very uncomfortable.

“Thanks again for today Eliza. Everything was perfect. I don’t think I have ever had a better birthday and I know I owe it largely to you.”

“Hey, you have a lot of friends who wanted to make the day special for you too.”

“I know and I appreciate it. But I know you did most of the work and it really meant a lot. Thank you.”

I almost fainted dead away when Jon leaned forward and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. He was always sweet and gentle and kind, but not frequently affectionate – at least not with me. With the boys, sure, but with me not so much. He’d given me a couple of hugs here and there, but this was new. I looked up at him and noticed his cheeks had turned red. Oh my goodness, he was blushing.

“You are more than welcome Jon. It was my pleasure. And now, I have just one more present to give you.”

“You have already given me so much, and the handmade presents from the boys were absolutely precious. Besides, no offense, but all I really want to do is go collapse on my bed right now.”

“Well that works out perfectly because it will be the best way for me to give you your final present. Go get ready for bed and let me know when you are done.”

“I am more than a little confused right now, but okay.”

I knocked on Jon’s door a couple of minutes later and heard a muffled “Come in.” When I went inside, I found Jon in shorts and a t-shirt, sprawled face down on the bed.

“Eliza, really, you don’t have to give me anything else.”

“I know, but I think you will like this last present. Now, take your shirt off.”

At that request, Jon flipped over and looked a little bit startled at my suggestion.

“What?” he croaked.

“Relax Jon, I’m not trying to seduce you,” I giggled. “I am just going to give you a back rub.”

“Oh, I knew that,” he said looking sheepish.

“Sure you did Jon,” I teased.

“You don’t need to do that. I’m fine.”

“I know I don’t need to, but you’re not fine and I can help. So, shirt off, now!”

“Yes mam.”

“Good. Now roll back on your stomach.”

“You’re the boss.”

“I am, aren’t I?”

I heard Jon chuckling into the pillow when I said that. As I started to rub his back, I could feel all of the tension as I began to rub his neck and shoulders and worked my way down his back. I also noticed a few scars he had on his back and shoulder and wondered where they came from, his time in CZW probably. But that was a question for another time. Finally, as I continued to work the muscles in his back, I felt some of them start to uncoil, as Jon let out a soft sigh.

“If I ever try to refuse one of your backrubs again, shoot me. That feels amazing. Best present ever!”

“Well, your whole back was tight with tension. No wonder you were hurting. The muscles do feel a bit looser now, so I hope that helped.”

“It definitely did. Thank you. And now I think I am not going to move again for the next eight hours or so.”

“I’ll let you get some sleep then. Happy Birthday Jon.”

“Thanks Eliza. You’re the best,” he mumbled, half asleep already.

By the time I got to his door and closed it, he was already snoring softly. I smiled and went to my own room to crawl into bed myself.


	22. Planting the Seeds

Chapter 22  
The next night  
Brie’s POV

Eliza and I found ourselves alone as she worked on my hair and make-up before Smackdown. I decided now was the perfect time to pump her for some information about her and Jon.

“So, Jon seemed pretty happy yesterday.”

“Yeah, I think he had a good birthday,” Eliza replied.

“Please, I know he did. He seemed like he was in a good mood today too. Probably thanks to you.”

“He did say that I gave him the best present ever.”

“Really? I don’t remember that from the party. When did he say that?”

“Last night in his hotel room.”

My mouth dropped open at that comment, as Eliza’s eyes almost popped out of her head when she realized what she had said and she rushed to clarify.

“I didn’t mean…that came out wrong,” she stammered.

“So, exactly what kind of present did you give him in his hotel room that made him so happy? Come on, I want details.”

“It wasn’t like that at all. I just gave him a backrub because he was in so much pain from wrestling the past few days.”

“Oh, how disappointing. I was hoping for something more intimate. Did he at least have his shirt off?” I asked and immediately noticed Eliza’s cheeks getting crimson. “No way. He did, didn’t he? Well, at least that’s a start.”

“It’s not the start of anything Brie. We are just friends.”

“So you keep explaining. What’s the matter, don’t you like him?”

“Of course I like him. He is probably the best friend I have ever had.”

“Do you find him attractive?”

“Brie, come on. We both know he is a very attractive man. That doesn’t mean anything. We are just good friends.”

“Oh, don’t tell me you are friend-zoning him. He is too much of a good catch for that.”

“I am not even entirely sure what you mean by that.”

“You know, friend-zoning someone. Like you look at him like a brother. Do you think about him the same way you do Colby?”

“Definitely not.”

“Interesting. There may be hope for you two yet.”

“Brie, you need to let this go. It is just not going to happen.”

“Yeah, sure. Whatever you say.”

Eliza’s POV

As I worked on hair and makeup for the other wrestlers, I couldn’t help but think about what Brie had said earlier. It was not the first time she had suggested there might be something more between Jon and me, but I had always dismissed the possibility immediately. This time, the idea just kept rattling around in my head and distracted me to no end. Did I find Jon attractive? Of course I did. I was a woman after all and he was in incredible shape. Sure I noticed his muscles as I rubbed his back last night and I may have drooled a bit the few times I had seen him without his shirt on. But, come on, who wouldn’t. It didn’t mean anything did it? Was I starting to have feelings for him? I mean, more than just friendship? I would have to keep an eye on that. I didn’t ever want to do anything to jeopardize our friendship and I knew he didn’t see me as anything other than his best friend. I would have to make sure we stayed that way.


	23. TLC

Chapter 23  
TLC  
Eliza’s POV

“Congratulations Jon. I am so happy for you. You finally have a belt again,” I said as I gave him a quick hug as he came out of the shower in the locker room.

“Thanks. It feels good, I won’t deny it. It has been a while. Are you ready to go? We have an early morning drive to Philly ahead of us tomorrow.”

“Not so fast Jon,” Joe said as he entered the dressing room. “We are taking you out to celebrate your win.”

“Are you sure you are up for it? I know your match didn’t quite go the way you wanted it to,” Jon responded.

“Hey, man don’t worry about that. We are doing this.”

“Who is we?”

“Me, Jimmy, Jey, and a few other guys.”

“I don’t know, I mean, we have to get the boys back to the hotel.”

“Well, you go ahead and do that, but then I am picking you up and taking you out and I won’t take no for an answer.”

“Okay. You drive a hard bargain. I will see you in a little while. Come on Eliza, let’s get these guys home.”

Jon’s POV

As I sat at our table at the bar, I couldn’t believe how long it had been since I had gone out with the guys like this. I was having a good time and it was great to see them all, but I couldn’t help but wish Eliza could be here too. I always felt more relaxed when she was around for some reason. And a part of me kept thinking I should leave soon because the boys would be up early and we had a long drive ahead of us. I guess that was something else that had changed. I never used to think twice about that kind of stuff. I just grabbed whatever sleep I could when I could. But that kind of lifestyle didn’t exactly lend itself to taking care of two little boys though. My musings were interrupted when I heard Joe saying my name.

“A toast, to Jon. Congratulations on winning the Intercontinental Championship belt. You deserve it buddy. Cheers!”

Everybody else joined in and we all drank a shot. I didn’t think anyone noticed, but it was the first drink of alcohol I had all night. I couldn’t exactly go home drunk with two little boys who could crawl into bed with me at any moment. A couple more guys bought me a shot and after my third, I decided that was probably enough. I switched to drinking water and decided to hang out for another hour before I would ask Joe to take me home.

The guys and I sat around talking shop for a while and cracked jokes about some of our co-workers. Then we headed over to play darts and shoot pool. Most of us weren’t single, so nobody was really looking to flirt with anybody or hook up at all. I guess, technically, I was single, but I didn’t really feel like I was. Besides, I was not looking for anyone, especially not at a bar. I was at the point in my life when I was looking for a little bit more out of a relationship than a quick fling. And I had Eliza and the boys at home. That could be hard to explain to a potential girlfriend. Luckily, I was not really looking right now. I thought some time away from the whole dating scene was just what I needed. Besides, I was happy the way things were now. 

After I won a few games of darts against Jey, I went in search of Joe to let him know I was ready to leave. He was playing pool and having a beer with Jimmy.

“Hey Joe. I was thinking about heading out now.”

“Already? It’s not even closing time yet. Since when do you leave before last call?”

“Since I have two boys back at the hotel who will probably be waking me up in about four and a half hours.”

“Party pooper.”

“Yeah, yeah. Now are you ready to go or should I get a cab?”

“Here, you can take the car. I will catch a ride to the hotel with my cousins.”

“Are any of you good to drive?”

“Awe, listen to you all concerned. Don’t worry. Jey has only had a couple.”

“Well, if you’re sure.”

“I’m sure.”

“Thanks by the way, for taking me out. I appreciate it.”

“I hope you had a good time. Seems like you are anxious to leave.”

“I did have a good time. I just want to get back and crash now.”

“Okay, well, see you tomorrow.”

“See ya. Be safe.”

When I got back to the hotel, I couldn’t help but check in on Eliza and the boys. They were all sound asleep. I snuck back out of their room and headed to bed.


	24. Decked Out

Chapter 24  
A few days later  
Jon’s POV

I had never seen so many Christmas decorations in my life. Who knew Colby even had all of this stuff? He certainly had never used it all at once, but that didn’t stop Eliza from pulling out and using literally every decoration she could get her hands on. While I was a little out of my element with all of the decorating, I couldn’t help but be amused at her and the boys’ excitement. It was infectious. 

It had all started when we got back to Colby’s house yesterday afternoon and began pulling out all of the decorations we could find. Although I didn’t even know what some of the stuff could even be used for, Eliza seemed to be making a plan and choreographing our approach to decorating the house today. It was like a well-oiled machine and I was definitely in awe of her creativity and enthusiasm.

We started the day by heading out early this morning to cut down our own Christmas tree. That was something I had never done before, at least not for myself. I did help out some families of troops overseas last Christmas by helping them cut down and carry their trees, but that was with the WWE, not for me personally. Vegas certainly didn’t have the kind of farms where you could cut your own tree and we never did it when I was growing up. I wasn’t entirely sure what to expect out of the experience, but much like a lot of other firsts I had experienced with Eliza and the boys, I found myself having a good time and getting into it. 

“Okay now boys, keep your eyes out for the perfect tree,” Eliza prompted. “We want something big enough to put lots of presents under don’t we?”

“Yes, presents!” both boys answered.

“But it also has to fit in Uncle Colby’s living room. Jon, can you grab a handsaw off the rack so we can cut our tree down when we find it and I’ll grab the tree cart?”

“Sure thing. Be right back.”

When I returned, we all headed back to begin looking for our perfect tree. Seemed like an impossible task if you ask me, but I was game. Eliza was pulling the Christmas tree cart behind her as we walked. I told her I could carry the tree back, but she said it was tradition to use the cart, so who was I to mess with that? Aiden was struggling a bit to walk in between all of the trees and not trip on the stumps left behind by trees that had already been taken, so I scooped him up and carried him. 

Meanwhile, Nathan was finding many trees that he thought would be perfect. It seemed like he wanted just about every other one. Eliza just took it in stride and gave each one a compliment and kept us moving along. After about 25 minutes of looking, we had narrowed it down to three that we all liked. Eliza decided to take a family vote to see which one of the three we would end up with. Of course, they all picked a different tree, which left my vote as the deciding factor. This was quite a pickle. I was sure that no matter what I chose, I would be disappointing someone. Eventually, I decided to go with the safest bet and picked Eliza’s tree, which I actually liked the best anyway. That way I didn’t pick one boy’s over the others. 

Eliza seemed to be on to my strategy and gave me a knowing wink. She then suggested that we get some hot chocolate in the Christmas shop as soon as we got the tree back to the car. Brilliant. She had obviously navigated these waters before. I decided to sweeten the deal by offering to let the boys each pick out one Christmas ornament to put on the tree. This seemed to do the trick, as the boys were now anticipating their hot chocolate and getting to pick out an ornament instead of lamenting over my vote. Meanwhile, I had set Aiden down and was busy sawing the tree down while Eliza kept an eye on Nathan and Aiden. It took a few minutes, but I finally felt the trunk give and we had our tree. Not bad if I did say so myself. I placed the tree in the cart and began pulling it behind me. We hadn’t made it very far when Aiden and Nathan began to get tired of walking.

“Jon, my feet are tired, can you carry me?” Nathan asked.

“Me too Jon?” said Aiden.

“Here Jon, how about you let me pull the tree and carry the saw and you can carry these munchkins.”

“You’ve got a deal. Okay boys, let’s go get that hot chocolate,” I said as I scooped them both up.

When we got in the store, the boys quickly picked out their ornaments and we all got in line to pay for the tree and the ornaments, as we sipped our hot chocolates. As we stood there, Eliza realized that we needed a tree skirt, so I left them in line to go and find one. Just as I grabbed one, I was approached by two young boys who looked to be about ages 10 and 12.

“Mom, Dad, come here. It’s Dean Ambrose!” the younger one said excitedly. I smiled at them and said hello as their parents walked over.

“Wow, you are like our favorite wrestler ever,” the older boy said.

“Thanks. I appreciate that. Glad you like what we do.”

“I’m sorry. We don’t mean to interrupt. Come on boys, let’s leave him alone,” the boys’ mom uttered apologetically. 

“It’s okay, I really don’t mind.”

“Can you take a picture with us? Please?”

“Sure, if your parents say it is okay.”

“Of course, that would be great,” their dad replied.

“Thank you so much!” the younger boy said.

“My pleasure.”

“Can we get your autograph too?” the older boy asked.

Just as I was about to answer them, Aiden wandered over and wanted me to pick him up, so I did and then turned back to the family.

“Sorry, we didn’t realize you were here with your family. Don’t worry about the autograph. We appreciate the picture,” the boys’ mother said.

“It really is okay. I’d be happy to sign something. I always have time for my fans.”

“If you’re sure. Here, how about this?” their dad suggested as he handed me their store receipt.

“There you go.”

“Wow. Thanks so much. This is so awesome,” the older boy said.

“You’re welcome. No problem,” I said as Nathan came over to us.

“Mommy says to tell you it is almost our turn.”

“Thanks champ. I’ll be right there.”

“Thanks again. We really appreciate it,” their mom reiterated.

“Sure thing. It was nice meeting all of you. Have a great Christmas,” I said as I walked back over to Eliza, with Aiden still in my arms. When I got there, she was just stepping up to the counter to pay. Perfect timing.

That led us to now, when we were back at the house, after I made a quick trip to the gym and the boys worked on making some homemade Christmas ornaments. So, we now had the perfect tree and were putting up about a million other decorations. We started with hanging lights outside. Eliza and the boys handed me strings of lights and then I climbed up the step ladder to hang them along the edge of the roof. After that, we set out a few festive lawn ornaments – some light-up reindeer and an inflatable snowman. When we went back inside, the boys and I were tasked with decorating the tree while Eliza whipped around the house setting out the rest of the decorations.

“So, what do you think boys, do we go with the white lights or the colored lights on the tree?”

“Colored,” Nathan determined.

“Me too. I like cowors,” Aiden added.

“Colored it is. Okay, I am going to unplug all of the light strands and we can plug them back in when we are done getting them all on the tree. Can you both help hold the other strands while I start putting the first one on?”

“Okay Jon,” the boys answered.

“Good. Now hold them carefully and hand me the next strand when I ask for it.”

About ten minutes later, we had all the lights up and plugged in. We decided against using any garland, in favor of putting some tinsel on instead. The boys got a kick out of me tossing small handfuls of tinsel onto the tree and worked to imitate my motion with their own tinsel. This resulted in some rather large clumps of tinsel on some of the lower branches, but I thought it made the tree all the more special. Finally, we were ready to put on some ornaments.

“Okay, now if the ornament has a hook on it, you need to leave it for me to put on. If it doesn’t have a hook, you can go ahead and put it on one of the branches – see, like this one. Got it?”

“Got it,” Nathan answered.

“Got it,” Aiden echoed.

Soon Eliza joined us and started to help too. The boys both wanted to decorate the top of the tree too, so Eliza picked up Aiden and I picked up Nathan as we added a few more ornaments on the top branches.

“And now for the finishing touches,” Eliza announced.

She held out the ornaments that the boys had made earlier that were now dry and ready to be hung. They had each made two ornaments and had put cut out pictures in them. There was one picture of each boy by themselves, one with Eliza and both boys, and the last one was one with both boys sitting in my lap, sound asleep. I was not sure exactly when Eliza had taken that, but it kind of choked me up a little bit to see it on one of their ornaments as the boys placed them on the tree.

“And finally, Jon, could you put the star on the top?” Eliza asked.

“Of course. My pleasure.”

“Well, I think you boys did an amazing job. I think it is our best tree yet,” she said as she stepped back and looked at our tree.

“Do you think Santa will like it?” Nathan wondered.

“I think Santa will love it,” I answered.

“Speaking of Santa, I think we are going to have to buy some stockings to hang up for him to fill. That is the one thing I couldn’t find in your Uncle Colby’s boxes. Maybe I will run out later and buy some. I can grab some materials for decorating them too so we can each make our own however we want it.”

“Can we go with you Mommy?” Nathan asked.

“I think this particular trip might go faster if Mommy went by herself.” she responded.

“Aww, but I want to,” Nathan pleaded.

“I know, but I think you and Aiden should stay here with Jon.”

“Okay,” he answered still whining a bit.

“Nathan, if you stop whining, I will tell you an idea I have for what we can do while Mommy is gone.”

“Tell me!” he said still whining.

“Nope. You have to stop whining first.”

“Okay. How about now?” he said in his usual tone.

“That is much better. I was thinking we could work on writing some letters to Santa and come up with a Christmas list.”

“I want to!” Aiden shouted.

“Yeah, me too! Will you help us with them?” Nathan asked.

“Of course I will. We’ll get started once your mom leaves for the store.”

“When are you leaving Mommy?” Nathan asked immediately.

“Yikes, I can feel the love here. Okay, I will grab my coat and head out. Then you can get started on your letters.”

“Thanks Mommy,” said Nathan as Eliza grabbed her coat and headed out the door.

“Okay boys, here is the plan. You each get your own piece of paper. On one side, you can write, color, or draw things you want from Santa. Then I will help you write a letter on the other side. Here you go. You can use the pencils or the crayons.”

Aiden immediately picked up a crayon and started scribbling on his piece of paper. Nathan, however, seemed hesitant.

“What’s the matter champ? I thought you were excited to write your letter.”

“What if Santa doesn’t like me?” he asked.

“Of course Santa likes you. You are a wonderful little boy. Why would you think that?”

“Because I am bad?” 

“You’re not bad at all Nathan. You are one of the best little boys I know. Where did you get that idea?” I asked thoroughly confused and a little alarmed at how serious he seemed about this.

“From Brad. He told me so sometimes when I would get in trouble.”

It made my blood boil to hear that, but I had to stay calm so Nathan didn’t think I was upset with him.

“Okay Nathan, I need you to look at me and listen very carefully. Brad was not a nice man and he was very naughty for telling you that. You are not a bad boy and you never have been. Even if you break a rule sometimes, that does not make you bad. Everybody makes mistakes sometimes and that is okay. I’ve made lots of mistakes. Do you think I am a bad person?”

“Uh-uh.”

“Well, there you go. There isn’t even a chance that you are a bad boy and that Santa doesn’t like you. You almost always do the right thing and when you make a mistake, you are sorry and try not to do it again. That is what a good boy does. You know I always tell you the truth right?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, then no more thinking you are a bad boy because it is not true. And I know that Santa thinks you are very special, just like I do.”

“Thanks Jon.”

“You’re welcome. So are you ready to work on that letter now?”

Nathan nodded his head yes as a smile crept over his face. I was so relieved, I felt like I might pass out. Man, the nerve of that guy. I tried not to dwell on it as I took a peek at what Aiden was doing. He had an array of colors scribbled on his page and looked like he was ready to write his letter.

“Okay Aiden. Let’s tell Santa what you want. First, I am going to write ‘Dear Santa’. Then we should probably tell him your name. Now, what do you want me to tell him you want?”

“A twain, bwocks, and a turto.”

“A train, blocks, and a turtle?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Okay Aiden, I wrote that down. Should we tell him how good you have been this year?”

“Yeah!”

“There you go, all set. I think your letter is ready. Let’s see how Nathan is doing. How’s it going Nathan?”

“Good. I am almost done.”

“Take your time,” I said.

“All done Jon.”

“Okay champ, what do you want me to say in your letter?”

“Dear Santa. Jon says I am a good boy. I would please like a car I can ride, some new dinosaurs, and a fun game to play. I promise to keep being good and to leave you cookies.”

“How’s that?” Nathan asked.

“I think that it is perfect. Santa will love it. Now we will put both of your letters in an envelope and then I can mail them off to Santa some time tomorrow. Maybe when I go to the gym. How does that sound?”

“Good,” replied Nathan.

“All right then. Since your mom isn’t back yet, let’s think about what we can get for her. What do you want to give Mommy for Christmas?”

“I want to make her something. Like we did for your birthday,” answered Nathan.

“Me too,” Aiden added.

“I think that is a great idea. How about we save some of the art supplies that we use for the stockings and we make her some jewelry? How does that sound?”

“Yeah!” Aiden responded.

“And a card?” Nathan suggested.

“I am sure she would love a card too. Then you guys can help me pick out some jewelry from the store to go with what you make. It will be from all of us. But no telling Mommy. It is a surprise, okay?”

“Okay Jon,” they answered.

“Good. I think we settled that just in time. I think I hear your mom pulling in the driveway.”

The rest of the night was spent making Christmas stockings for ourselves and for Colby, and also making a fairly sizeable mess. But in the end, we all had our own stocking to hang and we were all pretty tired. The boys crashed around 7:30 and I decided I needed to fill Eliza in on my conversation with Nathan. I was not looking forward to this.

“Uh, Eliza, can I talk to you for a minute?” I asked nervously.

“Of course Jon. What’s wrong? You sound all serious.”

“Um, I thought I should let you know about something that Nathan mentioned earlier when we were making our letters for Santa.”

“Okay, what is it?”

“Well, Nathan was kind of worried to write the letter because he thought Santa might think he was a bad boy.”

“What? Why on Earth would he think that? I’ve never told him that. Who would have…?”

My heart broke for her as I saw realization dawn on her face.

“Oh god, it was Brad wasn’t it?” she asked as her face fell.

“Yeah, it was.”

“He was saying things like that to my kids and I didn’t even know it? I am the worst mother ever!”

Tears started forming in her eyes and I didn’t know what to do besides pull her in close and reassure her.

“Eliza, you are not a terrible mother. Trust me. You are a wonderful mother and you love your boys more than anything,” I said still holding her close and rubbing her back as she cried into my chest.

“A good mother should have known that any man who would treat her badly could just as easily do the same to her kids. God Jon, I am such an idiot.”

“You are not an idiot. You just made a mistake and got into a bad situation. What’s important is that you got yourself, and your boys, out of it.”

“Sure, eventually. But what kind of damage was done in the meantime?”

“I understand why you are worried, but I really think that Nathan is okay now and overall, I have only known your boys to be happy and well adjusted. And that is all thanks to you. So give yourself a break. You made a bad decision, but you recognized it and made it right. We all make mistakes, that doesn’t make us a bad person. Wow, I think this is almost the same lecture I gave your son, come to think of it,” I said with a small grin, trying to lighten the mood.

“Did it work with him?” she asked sounding a bit hopeful.

“I think so. He seemed to let it go after we talked and got right back to being excited to write to Santa. You can talk to him about it if you want.”

“Do you really think he has moved past it?”

“I do.”

“Then I won’t bring it up with him again. I trust that you handled it.”

“I appreciate that. What we can do now is be sure to let him know what a good boy we think he is, and Aiden too.”

“How did you get to be so smart?” Eliza asked, leaning back to look up at me.

“I’m Dean Freaking Ambrose man,” I said making her laugh. “There, now do you feel better?” I asked wiping away a couple of stray tears from her cheeks.

“I do. Thank you for telling me and for letting me cry on your shoulder.”

“What are friends for, right? Now, I don’t know about you, but I am in the mood for a good comedy. Let’s go raid Colby’s movie stash. Sound good?”

“Yes Jon, that sounds perfect.”


	25. Christmas and Conversations

Chapter25  
Christmas Morning  
Jon’s POV

I woke up early Christmas morning and felt a little bit claustrophobic. I had one boy wedged on either side of me and couldn’t really move if I wanted to. Nathan had come in my room around 1:00, saying he woke up and was excited for Santa and couldn’t go back to sleep. Apparently, I was much easier to wake up than Eliza, so it wasn’t uncommon that the boys climbed in bed with me if they woke up in the night. I had finally gotten Nathan to fall asleep when I heard Aiden call my name from my bedroom door. He must have realized Nathan was in here and decided to follow.

“What’s up Aiden? You want to come up here with us?” I asked.

“Up Jon.”

“Okay, let me help you. But now we have to go right back to sleep so that Santa can come, okay?”

“Okay Jon. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome buddy.”

So that led me to now, when I would like to get up and put the presents under the tree. At least that was the plan, but I didn’t think I could do it without waking up the boys. Maybe if I could reach my cell phone, I could send a text to Eliza. Scratch that, she’d never hear it. Honestly, I didn’t know how the boys survived the night before I was around. Colby would wake up though if I texted him. He might be a bit grumpy about it, but I’d have to risk it.

J: Merry Christmas Colby.

I laid there for about a minute before my phone buzzed with his response.

C: Did you seriously wake me up just to tell me that?

J: Nope!

C: What do you want Jon?

J: I need you to wake up Eliza.

C: What the hell Jon? Do you know what time it is? I’ll tell you. It is 5:30 in the morning.

J: I know that jackass. That’s why I need you to wake up Eliza. They boys will be waking up soon.

C: Why can’t you do it?

J: If I could do it, I wouldn’t be texting you and having to deal with your charming morning personality.

C: I don’t understand Jon.

J: Just do it Colby, please.

C: Fine, what should I tell her?

J: You don’t need to tell her anything. Just wake her up. She will understand.

C: Whatever bro. If you say so. You owe me.

J: Yeah, yeah. Thanks.

Well, that actually went better than I had thought it would believe it or not.

Eliza’s POV

I felt someone shaking me and saying my name as I slowly came out of a deep sleep.

“What, what is it? Are the boys okay?” I asked feeling confused and a little alarmed.

“Whoa, settle down there Eliza. They boys aren’t in here, but Jon asked me to come and wake you up. I am not sure why, but he said you would understand,” Colby answered.

“Yes, it means the boys must be in sleeping with him again.”

“Again? Do they sleep with him often?”

“Only if they wake up in the night and can’t fall back asleep. He wakes up so easily, they have started wandering over to him. I can’t quite break them of the habit. You know how hard it can be to wake me up.”

“Well whatever. For some reason he wanted you to know that and couldn’t tell you himself.”

“I am sure he can’t get out of bed. The boys like to wedge right up against him on either side. They do it to me too.”

“Oh. Well, what does he want you to do about it?” he asked still sounding confused and a little grumpy.

“He must not have had a chance to put the presents out and needs me to do it.”

“Wow, you got all that from ‘Jon asked me to wake you up?’ I’m impressed.”

“It’s not rocket science. We are just used to how each other thinks. Come on, let’s go get the presents.” I suggested.

“What, I can’t go back to bed?” Colby asked indignantly. Poor, little old, injured me?”

“Well, you can, but we hid the presents in your room so the boys wouldn’t fine them. So I am not sure how much sleep you will get while I drag them out of there. Besides, the boys will be waking up soon and they will want to get straight to present opening, so you might as well give in and stay up. Maybe go make us some coffee.”

“Are you ordering me around in my own home?”

“Yep!”

“I see some things never change,” he said with a smirk. “Merry Christmas little sister.”

“Merry Christmas Colby.”

I had just finished putting out all of the presents when Colby came back and let me know the coffee was ready. He couldn’t carry it with his crutches, so I went to go prepare a cup for myself and for Jon. I had just returned to the living room and sat down on the couch when I saw that Jon was being dragged out of his room by the boys, as each one tugged on a different arm. Once they saw the presents, they let go of him and started to run straight for them, but Jon’s voice stopped them in their tracks.

“Boys, what did we just talk about?” he asked in a quiet but firm voice.

“Sowy Jon,” said Aiden.

“We forgot,” added Nathan.

“It’s okay. Just do it now,” Jon encouraged.

“Okay,” the boys replied as they both made their way over to me and gave me a big hug and a kiss.

“Merry Christmas Mommy,” Nathan announced.

“Merry Issmiss Mommy,” said Aiden.

“Thank you boys. That was very nice of you. Merry Christmas to you too,” I responded as both boys turned to look at Jon who nodded in Colby’s direction before they headed over to wish him a Merry Christmas too.

“Now Jon?” Nathan asked in anticipation.

“Yes boys, now,” he said with grin.

“Yeah!” they shouted and ran towards the presents.

Colby’s POV

I couldn’t help but laugh as the boys tore through opening their presents in rapid succession. It seemed like Aiden actually enjoyed ripping the wrapping paper just as much as getting the actual presents. They both appeared thrilled though with their gifts from Santa. Apparently they got most of what they wanted. Both Jon and Eliza made a big deal about telling them they must have been very good this year for Santa to bring them what they wanted. I wondered what that was about. Anyway, their enthusiasm was boundless when it came to opening presents. Man to have that kind of energy. It was unreal.

What was also unreal to me was the way Jon, Eliza, and the boys all interacted. You would think they were an actual family. It was obvious the boys worshipped Jon and that he loved them just as much. While I was grateful for that, it also worried me a little for the future. What would happen when Jon moved on? I would have to talk with Eliza about it. 

In the meantime, I mostly just watched as they all opened presents. I was in the recliner with my leg up, but everyone else was on the floor. Jon and Eliza were next to each other leaning up against the couch and the boys were kind of everywhere. They took turns sitting in Jon and Eliza’s laps and would then run from present to present as they decided what to play with. As each present was unwrapped, both boys proudly displayed their gifts for Jon and Eliza to see.

Speaking of the gifts, I was shocked to see what Jon had picked out for the boys. It seemed like he knew just what they liked. He got both boys a heavy blanket (presumably for fort building) with a picture of a T-Rex on Nathan’s and a turtle on Aiden’s. Then he gave Nathan a play doctor’s briefcase, with all the usual doctor’s instruments. Aiden got a play tool kit. Both boys were currently playing with their respective gifts. He also gave them both a box full of different toys to play with in the bathtub, which they couldn’t wait to use. Finally, he got them each a variety of books – some of them for learning and some just for fun. They were all very thoughtful and I had to admit, I was impressed.

“Alright, before I open the rest of my presents, I need to go get a few more things from my room,” Jon declared.

“Can we help Jon?” Nathan asked.

“Sure. We have to get our special present for your Mommy anyway.”

Both boys excitedly trailed after Jon into his room. For my part, I just kind of stared questioningly at Eliza.

“What? What is that look for?” she asked.

“Do they always follow him around like that?”

“They may have a little bit of hero-worship going on,” she said with a chuckle.

“Do you think that’s a good idea? I mean, what if they get too attached? I don’t want to see them get hurt if Jon moves on and isn’t a part of their lives anymore. What about when I come back and he moves out?”

“Relax Colby. Jon and I have already had this discussion.”

“You have?” I asked, kind of surprised.

“Yes, and he was worried about that too. But we decided that even if he is no longer here day-to-day, he will still be a big part of the boys’ lives, and mine. He is my best friend after all.”

“I’m sorry, he’s what now?” I asked, uncertain I had heard her correctly.

“I said, he is my best friend.”

“Eliza, Jon doesn’t have female best friends. Not ones he isn’t trying to hook up with.”

“Well, he does now, and that’s not fair. You haven’t been around him the last couple of months.”

“I know. I just don’t want you or the boys getting hurt.”

“Well, it is my call to make and I am happy with the way things are and so are the boys. And Jon is too for that matter.”

“I guess I am just a little surprised to see him so completely involved. I mean I knew he would be there for you if you needed him and watch the boys sometimes, but I guess I also kind of thought he would still do his own thing. He always has. Instead, I have watched the two of you operate like a team with getting the kids up and going in the morning, feeding them, playing with them, putting them to bed, you name it. He is even disciplining them. I just never would have anticipated that.”

“Well, maybe you don’t know him as well as you think you do. Now let’s drop it before they come back. I want to enjoy the day,” she declared, leaving no room for argument.

“You’re right. I will let it go, for now.”

Just then Jon and the boys returned. Aiden walked over to me with a present while Nathan and Jon carried some things over to Eliza.

“Here Eliza, these are for you, and this one is for everybody to share. But we have to open that last,” Jon instructed.

“Wow Jon, thank you. You didn’t have to do all this for me. You have already been so generous with the boys.”

“I know I didn’t have to, I wanted to. Now open up everybody. Colby, you first.”

I opened up my present and was excited to see a watch that would take all sorts of measurements like my heartbeat, calories burned, steps taken, etc. 

“I thought it would be good for your rehab,” Jon explained.

“Thanks Jon. That was very thoughtful of you.”

“You’re welcome. No big deal. Now it is your Mommy’s turn boys.”

Eliza’s POV

“Here Mommy, open this. It is from me, Aiden, and Jon.”

“I am sure I will love it. Let’s see what we have here.”

As I peeled away the wrapping paper and opened the box, I noticed a few smaller jewelry boxes inside. I opened the smallest one to see a handmade bracelet that was made out of pipe cleaners braided together. There were also a number of beads on it that spelled out NATHAN. It was absolutely precious.

“I made it for you Mommy,” Nathan said proudly.

“I can see that. I love it Nathan. Thank you.”

“Open mine Mommy,” Aiden said as he pulled his present out of the box.

I opened his to see another bracelet. This one was made out of ziti noodles and string. The noodles looked to have been spray painted different colors and Aiden’s name was written across several noodles, one letter at a time. Both were just so sweet, they made me tear up a little.

“Thank you so much Aiden. I love yours too. And I love that you both worked so hard to make them for me.”

“Jon had to help. But we did most of it,” Nathan explained.

“Well then thank you to all of you.”

“Open the last one Mommy. We helped Jon pick it out. It’s jewelry too. Oops. I wasn’t supposed to tell that,” Nathan said looking contrite.

“It’s okay champ. She’s about to open it anyway,” Jon consoled.

I opened up the biggest box to find a gorgeous gold necklace, with a heart-shaped locket hanging on it. When I opened it up, I saw my two boys’ pictures on either side. Okay, now I really was going to cry.

“Those are your happy tears, right?” Jon asked hopefully.

“Yes Jon. Those are my happy tears,” I said with a smile. “Thank you all so much. These are the best presents ever,” I said giving both boys a hug and a kiss and settling on just a hug for Jon.

“Well, if those are the best presents ever, then I guess you don’t need to open the rest. I’ll just take those back,” Jon teased.

“Don’t you dare, smart-aleck. I still want them too.”

“Okay, I guess you can keep them,” Jon lamented.

I opened up my next gift and was amused to find books on CD by James Patterson because I had gotten the same thing for Jon. I figured they’d be perfect for our late night car rides. Finally, I came to the last present. It was pretty big and I had no idea what it was. I began unwrapping it and was fairly surprised by what I saw on the box. It was an organizer for all of my hair and make-up things at work. I was currently using a few makeshift organizers, but it was not the most efficient system. I looked at Jon, surprise obviously written on my face.

“I know how much you struggle to keep everything organized and I asked some of the other stylists what kind of things would be good and this was the top choice for most of them. I have the receipt if you don’t think it will work,” he added uncertainly.

“Jon, stop talking,” I said earning a raised eyebrow from him. “It is perfect. Thank you so much. I love it,” I said noticing the look of relief on Jon’s face.

“You are very welcome,” he replied.

“Now, open up yours Jon so we can open the one for all of us.”

I watched as Jon opened a new gym bag and workout gloves from Colby, the books on tape I got him, and a new Philadelphia Flyers hat from the boys. He looked pretty happy with those and then he finally got to my main present. It was a DVD with a mixed compilation of some of Jon’s favorite matches from WWE. I had to get special permission from Vince McMahon to compile them on one DVD, but he didn’t think there was any harm in it. I had one of the guys in editing put it together for me from the match archives. 

“Eliza, this is incredible. I hope you didn’t have to break any laws to get this. This is like all of my favorite matches ever in WWE.”

“Well, I tried to remember all of the ones you have mentioned and I asked Joe about some of the others. Vince said that as long as we don’t start making copies or having public showings, we are good to go. I may have had to sign that in blood though.”

“I can’t believe he even agreed to it,” Jon commented with a look of awe on his face.

“Well, I did have to badger him a bit,” I replied.

“You badgered Vince McMahon?” Jon asked incredulously.

“It was the only way to get what I wanted,” I explained.

“I don’t know what to say except thank you so much. This is awesome.”

“I just wanted to find a way to thank you for everything you have done for us.”

“You know you don’t need to thank me for that.”

“I know, but I wanted to. Now, the boys have one last thing to give you.”

As I said that, Aiden and Nathan carried one more box over to Jon and sat down in his lap as he opened it. It was a scrapbook with lots of pictures of him and the boys, as well as some of their drawings and artwork. Jon looked a bit overwhelmed as he flipped through the pages. He looked up at me and didn’t seem to be able to speak at first.

“Thank you,” he eventually croaked, looking me in the eyes. “I didn’t think you would be able to top the last gift, but this is even better. Thank you too boys. I love it. You two are the best boys in the whole world,” he added, hugging them both to him tightly and clearing throat.

“Okay, now for that last present that is for all of us,” he said.

“Can Aiden and I open it Mommy?” Nathan asked.

“Of course. Just be careful, it looks heavy.”

“Okay,” Nathan replied as the boys ripped open the package in under five seconds to reveal an old-fashioned ice cream maker.

“What is it Mommy?” asked Nathan curiously.

“It looks like an ice cream maker,” I answered.

“I figured since ice cream is one of our favorite things, it could be a lot of fun learning how to make our own. What do you think?” Jon asked.

“Yay, ice cweam!” Aiden said excitedly.

“When can we make it Jon?” Nathan wanted to know.

“Maybe later tonight after dinner. I have to look over the directions and gather all the stuff we will need. But if we have all of the ingredients, we can definitely do it tonight, alright?”

“Promise Jon?” Nathan asked.

“I promise. Now why don’t you and your brother help toss all of this wrapping paper into the trash can. Then you can pick out some of your toys to play with.”

“Okay Jon. Come on Aiden.”

“But I want to pway,” Aiden resisted.

“You can play as soon as you pick up some wrapping paper. I’ll help too. Come on,” offered Jon.

“Okay Jon,” Aiden responded.

Jon’s POV

The living room was cleaned up in no time and the boys were playing while Colby and I watched over them from where we were sitting. Eliza had gone in the kitchen to make breakfast. I was enjoying watching the boys play when I noticed Colby kind of staring at me with a strange look on his face.

“Can I help you Colby?” I asked.

“No, why do you ask?” he responded.

“Because you are looking at me funny.”

“I’m just wondering,” he said.

“Just wondering what? You’re going to have to give me more than that.”

“Just wondering what the deal is with you and my sister.”

“What are you talking about?” I responded, completely taken aback by the question.

“I don’t know, you tell me. The two of you seem awfully close.”

“We are close. She is my best friend.”

“That’s what she said too,” he answered.

“Then why are you asking me if she already told you,” I fired back.

“I’m just wondering if there’s more to it,” he explained.

“More to it how Colby?” I asked, slightly exasperated at this conversation.

“Well, like I said, it is obvious you are close and that you adore the boys.”

“Are you going somewhere with this?” I asked about to lose my patience.

“Just thinking maybe you and Eliza are closer than you are willing to admit,” he threw back at me.

“Listen Lopez, there is nothing going on between me and your sister. I would never do anything to take advantage of her,” I said emphatically.

“I know you wouldn’t. That’s obvious,” he returned rather cryptically. 

“Then I don’t know what you’re worried about,” I replied feeling both irritated and confused.

“I’m not worried about anything Jon. I am just wondering.”

“Okay, well wonder all you want. Eliza and I are just friends,” I stated with finality.

“Okay Jon. Whatever you say. Forget I asked,” he said as he got up to join Eliza in the kitchen.

Well that was a very weird and uncomfortable conversation. I wondered where that had come from. I shrugged it off and decided to go play with the boys.


	26. New Beginnings

Chapter 26  
One week later  
Eliza’s POV

Jon and I were on the couch watching one of those New Year’s Eve specials on TV. It was 10:30 and the boys had long since gone to bed. Jon and I had decided to watch the ball drop together.

“So, what were you doing this time last year?” I asked.

“If I remember correctly, Renee and I were out at a bar celebrating with some friends in Vegas.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring her up.”

“It’s okay. It doesn’t bother me to talk about her anymore. I think I am finally over it. I mean, I know it was hard at the time, but I think us breaking up was the right thing to do. It just wasn’t meant to be. Anyway, what were you doing last year on New Year’s?”

“Sitting at home alone in the bedroom, hoping that Brad had partied too hard to come home. What a difference a year makes, huh?”

“Well, here’s hoping that 2016 brings nothing but good things for both of us. Besides, we are ringing in the New Year right. There is no place I would rather be tonight than with you and the boys.”

“Thanks Jon. Me too. I am not sure I am going to make it to midnight though.”

“You don’t have to stay up if you are tired Eliza.”

“No, I want to stay up with you. I am just warning you that I may fall asleep and you will have to wake me up for the big ball drop.”

“Deal. How about you scoot over and lean on my shoulder. That way you’ll be comfortable if you do fall asleep,” Jon offered.

“That sounds perfect. Thanks.”

“No problem.”

As I cuddled up against Jon’s side and laid my head on his shoulder, I couldn’t help but think how amazing it felt. It had been a very long time since I had been held like this. And yes, truth be told, I had finally admitted to myself that I definitely had feelings for Jon. He was such an amazing man. He made me happy and my boys loved him. How could I not be falling for him? I still thought that those feelings might be all one sided, but was it wrong of me to just indulge for a little while? I mean, he was the one who suggested it.

I just couldn’t get a read on how he felt about me. I knew he cared about me, maybe even loved me. But there were all different kinds of love and his could be totally platonic for all I knew. It was so confusing. There were times when I felt so incredibly close to him, like at Christmas with his amazingly thoughtful gifts. But then there were other times where I didn’t think he saw me as anything other than his best friend. Maybe it was still too soon. Today was the first time I heard him say that he was over everything that happened with Renee. I decided that I’d just give it time and see where things went. But for the moment, I was really enjoying this. The last thing I remember before I drifted off to sleep was the feeling of Jon tightening his arm around me and being totally at peace.

Jon’s POV

“Come on sleepy head, time to go to bed,” I said shaking Eliza gently.

No response – no big surprise there. She had been curled up asleep on my shoulder for almost two hours now. I said I would wake her up when the ball dropped and I tried, I really did, but she was just such a heavy sleeper. Anyway, it felt kind of nice to have her snuggled up against me, so I just watched her sleep for a little bit longer. Okay, that sounded borderline creepy. The truth was, I wasn’t really sure what I had been feeling towards her lately. I mean, when Colby talked to me about her at Christmas, I thought he was out of his mind. He still may be, but I had been paying closer attention to our interactions since then.

I could honestly say I was very confused about whether or not there was more between us. I mean, I definitely found her attractive. I always had. But I was with Renee when we met, so I hadn’t really put too much thought into it. Then we were both going through so much that a relationship was just out of the question. Now, I don’t know. I loved being with her and the boys, but did I have specific feelings for her, beyond friendship? Maybe. I just was not sure. Although I had to admit, when I looked down at her sleeping now, it definitely did something to me. And when I thought about not having her and the boys in my life, it was almost too painful to contemplate. Whatever this was, I really felt like it snuck up on me when I wasn’t looking. I wasn’t sure if she felt it too and I didn’t want to do anything to ruin our friendship. I would just have to wait and see what happened.

I looked down at her once more and gave up on trying to wake her. Instead, I decided to carry her to bed. I made an attempt to lay her down in her room with the boys, but that proved to be more difficult than it looked, as the boys were sprawled everywhere on the bed. So I decided to carry her to my room and laid her down on my bed. I would just go sleep in her room and weave my way in around the boys after getting her settled. I took her shoes and socks off and left it at that as I pulled the covers up over her. She mumbled something unintelligible in her sleep and I felt a little tug at my heart. I couldn’t resist – I leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

“Goodnight Eliza. Happy New Year,” I whispered before I backed out of the room and headed off to crawl into bed with the boys.


	27. An Invitation

Chapter 27  
The next morning  
Eliza’s POV

I woke up and felt a little confused. The last thing I remembered was curling up next to Jon and falling asleep. He must have carried me to bed. Except something wasn’t quite right with that conclusion. As I looked around some more, I realized this wasn’t my room and the boys weren’t with me. I mean that part wasn’t necessarily new. They slept with Jon sometimes, but this was Jon’s room. What the hell? There was no sign of Jon though. Maybe he slept in my room? I found it hard to believe he would have crawled into bed with me.

Well, there was only one way to find out. As I got out of bed, I realized that I was still dressed in yesterday’s clothes, minus the socks and shoes. Jon must have taken those off. Boy, I must have been out like a light. We were supposed to be watching the ball drop together. I guess I owe Jon an apology and a thank you.

I left Jon’s room and quietly walked over to mine. When I opened the door, sure enough, there was Jon, sound asleep in between the boys. I crept back out of the room, careful not to wake him. I decided to take a quick shower and then made breakfast for everyone.

Jon’s POV

I woke up to the smell of bacon and coffee. I was shocked to see that it was just past 8:00 and that the boys were both still asleep. This was nothing short of a miracle. I slipped out of bed and wandered into the kitchen.

“That smells amazing,” I complimented. “I am so ready for a cup of coffee.”

“I thought you might be,” Eliza answered. “Consider this an apology for conking out on you last night. Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay. No problem.”

“I guess I also owe you a thanks for putting me to bed.”

“Like I said, no problem.”

“Well, Happy New Year anyway,” she commented.

“Thanks. I wished you a Happy New Year last night, but you probably don’t remember it,” I said with a smile.

“Yeah. I have no memory of that.”

“So, I was thinking that I would like to take you and the boys to Las Vegas with me for a few days. Maybe after the Royal Rumble. We’ll have a few days off in a row. That way I could check on things at my house and show you guys my home. What do you think?”

“I think it would be a lot of fun. I’d love to see where you live.”

“I’ll have my neighbor be sure to buy us some basic groceries so we have some food when we get there.” 

“Does he watch your house for you when you’re gone?”

“Yeah, mostly he just makes sure it is still standing. And he does also water my plant.”

“Plant, as in just one?”

“Yep, just the one. His name is Mitch. He’s a fichus and I’ve had him ever since I bought the house. Kind of a house-warming gift to myself.”

“I see. I can’t wait to meet him.”


	28. A Trip to Vegas

Chapter 28  
Three and a half weeks later, arriving in Las Vegas  
Eliza’s POV

As Jon and I carried our bags up onto the porch, the boys, after being cooped up in the plane and then in the car, were running around in Jon’s front yard.

“So I figured you guys could use my bedroom since it has a bigger bed and I can stay in the guest bedroom.”

“Are you sure? We would be fine in the guest bedroom.”

“You forget. I have shared a bed with those two munchkins before. I know how much space they can take up,” I said giving Eliza a wink. “And it’s fine, really.”

“Well, if you’re sure,” she answered uncertainly.

“I am. There should also be some packages around somewhere. Probably in my room or the spare bedroom. I ordered some things for the boys and had them shipped here.”

“What kind of things?”

“Just some safety things for the house, a highchair, a booster seat, and some toys to have around.”

“You ordered all that? We are only here for a few days,” I asked rather shocked, but also touched.

“I know, but I want it to be a safe place for them here and I want them to feel at home. It’s not a big deal really.”

“Well, I appreciate it and I’m sure the boys will love having the toys.”

“I want them to like spending time here and have some of their own things here already if we end up spending more time here later on.”

I was more than a little surprised about everything Jon had ordered, especially the highchairs and the safety locks. It sort of implied that we might be spending a lot more time here. If Jon was aware of the implication, he didn’t let on. But it left me with hope that maybe we could have a future together someday. 

“I think I will take the boys in the bedroom and maybe unpack a little,” I decided.

“You can use the dresser and closet in the guest room. I am guessing that’s where the packages are too if you want to open any of them. At least the ones with the toys.”

“Alright boys. Let’s head inside. It seems that Jon has some surprises waiting for you,” I instructed as the boys ran up to the door.

“The guest bedroom is the second door on the right, down the hallway on your right when you first walk in. I am going to go check in with my neighbor real quick. I owe him some money for all of the groceries.”

“Sounds good. We’ll see you in a bit.”

Just after Eliza and the boys went inside, I saw Brian heading over across my yard, making his way up to the porch.

“Hey Jon. Long time no see.”

“Yeah, I know it’s been a while. I really appreciate you keeping an eye on the house for me and for the grocery run.”

“It’s no problem. Is Renee here with you? Feels like I haven’t seen her in forever.”

“Ahh, we kind of broke up. Like about five months ago.”

“Oh wow. Sorry man. I didn’t know. Why didn’t you say anything the last few times you were here?”

“I don’t know, I just wasn’t really up for talking about it I guess.”

“Well, sorry I brought it up.”

“Nah, it’s fine now. I’ve moved past it.”

“Well, I know a lot of single women around here that would be happy to hear that. In fact, I can think of a few right off the bat that I would be happy to send your way.”

“I appreciate the offer man, but I don’t think so.”

“Why not man, if you are really over Renee?”

“I really just don’t want,” I began, but was interrupted as Eliza came up behind me.

“Oh sorry, I don’t mean to interrupt,” she said.

“No, it’s fine. Eliza, this is my neighbor, Brian. Brian, this is Eliza.”

“Ah, now I see why you’re not interested,” Brian said giving me a look of approval.

“Not interested in what babe,” Eliza asked casually as she slipped her arms around my waist.

Did Eliza just call me babe? And what was with the sudden cuddle? Had I just slipped into the Twilight Zone? What exactly was happening here? Then I glanced down at Eliza, who gave me a quick wink. Ahh, she must have heard our conversation about finding me a new woman. I tried to convey my gratitude, while I slipped my own arm around her waist. 

“Like I said Brian, thanks for the offer, but I don’t need you to introduce me to any other women.”

“You better not. This guy is all mine, right sweet cheeks?” she flirted as she actually turned and slapped my ass before walking back inside. “Nice to meet you Brian,” she called from the hallway.

“Sorry, I, uh, didn’t know you had company. I’ll just leave you two alone.”

“Hold up a minute. Let me give you some money to cover the groceries. How much do I owe you?”

“Oh, it was $150. But that can wait. You probably want to get back to that hot little piece of ass.”

“Hey, don’t talk about her like that man,” I scolded.

“Sorry. I just figured she was like, you know, some chick you picked up for some fun on the rebound.”

“Well, she’s not.”

“Okay, okay. Sorry. So what is the deal between you two then?”

“Actually,” I began as Nathan and Aiden both joined me on the porch.

“Come on Jon, we need your help to open the boxes. Mommy says we need scissors,” Nathan interjected.

“Hey boys. I’ll be right there when Brian and I are finished talking. Okay? Can you say hi to Brian?”

“Hi Brian,” Nathan offered as Aiden just kind of hid behind my leg.

“Hey little man, can you say hi?” I asked as I scooped him up into my arms.

“Hi,” Aiden mumbled as he buried his head in my neck.

“Thanks buddy. Now Nathan, please go tell your mom that Aiden and I will be right in and we’ll bring some scissors.”

“Okay Jon, hurry!” Nathan responded.

I smiled at Nathan’s retreating form and adjusted Aiden on my hip as I turned back to face Brian. The look of shock and confusion on his face was hilarious. 

“Take a breath Brian, you might pass out otherwise,” I suggested.

“Sorry. That’s…they’re all…just not what I was expecting,” he stammered.

Yeah well, I didn’t really see it coming either.

“Anyway, here’s the money for the food and thanks again.”

“Sure man. Anytime. Have fun with…everyone.”

“I will, no doubt about that. See ya Brian,” I said as he walked away looking a little dazed. Then I turned to look at Aiden. “Okay little man, let’s go get those boxes open.”

Eliza’s POV

The boys were now busy playing in the living room with the toys that Jon had ordered, while he and I worked in the kitchen to set up the highchair and the booster seat.

“Thanks again for all of the toys for the boys Jon. They are obviously thrilled. But it wasn’t necessary.”

“I know, but I love to see them happy. It isn’t too much is it? I don’t want to spoil them.”

“No, I think it just shows them that you care enough about them to want them to feel comfortable here.”

“Well, I do. And I hope they are.”

“Mission accomplished I think,” she replied, glancing at the boys playing and laughing.

“I wanted to thank you too,” Jon responded.

“For what?” I asked not sure what he was referring to.

“That save with Brian. I couldn’t quite figure out how to get him to back off with the whole setting me up thing.”

“It was no problem. I could tell by the look on your face that you were uncomfortable, so I decided to help you out.”

“Well, it was much appreciated.”

“Sure. But can I ask you a question?”

“Of course, anything.”

“Why so uncomfortable about it? I mean you are single now, and you say you are over everything with Renee. Why not take him up on his offer?”

“I don’t know. The thought of dating those women just doesn’t appeal to me I guess. I’m pretty sure they aren’t looking for anything serious, and while that would have been fine with me in the past, it’s just not what I want now. When I start dating again, I want it to be with someone I can see myself with long-term.”

“I understand that, but one of those women could be that person, couldn’t they?”

“Maybe, but I doubt it. Anyway, I am happy with my life right now. I don’t want to change anything.”

“I just don’t want you to feel burdened by me and the boys. I don’t want us to get in the way if you want to start dating again.”

“You and the boys have never been and never will be any kind of burden to me. I love spending time with all of you and I honestly have no desire to make any changes in my life right now. Okay?”

“Okay, but I want you to let me know if that changes. You deserve to be happy.”

“I am happy, probably more than I ever have been. So don’t worry about it.”

“All right, if you’re sure.”

“I am sure. Now let’s finish putting these chairs together sweet cheeks,” he said with a mischievous grin before slapping my ass as I yelped and then giggled, my face turning red.

“Hey, you started it,” he defended.

“I don’t know where that came from, it was just an impulse,” I explained.

“I almost couldn’t keep a straight face when you walked away,” he said chuckling. 

“I can only imagine what Brian was thinking.”

“Especially after he saw the boys. I think he was thoroughly confused. It was actually pretty amusing,” Jon said smirking as we finished up with the chairs and then quickly installed the safety latches on the lower cupboards and the outlet covers.

“Not bad,” I commented. “I think we took care of all that rather quickly.”

“Yep. We make a pretty good team,” he responded.

“Indeed we do,” I agreed.

“I say we sit down at the table and relax before the boys realize we are done and pull us into the next activity,” Jon suggested.

“I like the way you think. Let’s conserve our energy while we can.”


	29. Admitting the Truth

Chapter 29  
Three days later  
Eliza’s POV

I leaned back in one of the airport chairs and briefly closed my eyes as I relaxed for a moment. It had been a very busy three days in Vegas. Right now, we were just waiting for our connecting flight to Georgia, where Jon had a house show tonight. He had both boys right now and they were making a bathroom stop and then heading to get some breakfast at one of the airport shops. I was sitting with the luggage. 

I could honestly say that I didn’t know where Jon drew his energy from. I felt like I could barely keep my head up. But he had both boys up and moving and I was sure he would be overflowing with energy for his match tonight. He always was when it came to wrestling. But I guess that was just part of who he was. His body was almost constantly in some type of motion. He was a lot like the boys in that respect.

I couldn’t believe all of the things we had done in the last couple of days. The first day, we took the boys to the Adventuredome Theme Park. It had all types of rides and we took the boys on all of the most kid-friendly ones. Then we stopped in at the Mirage hotel to see the dolphin habitat. The boys were absolutely mesmerized by watching the dolphins. Jon seemed to get a kick out of it too. In the midst of our visit there, Jon also stopped and signed some autographs for some fans who had spotted him. He was always so gracious with his time when it came to fans. He made sure to keep me and the boys out of the spotlight, but still took some pictures with a few families who had kids who were beyond excited to meet him. Finally, we were ready to make our last stop of the night at the Bellagio, where we watched the fountains before we headed home and basically collapsed onto our beds.

The second day, Jon took us to the Town Square Children’s Park and Playground. We all played for hours and then had a picnic lunch. Next, we headed to Hershey’s Chocolate World where we got to see how chocolate was made before we got a little bit hyped up on sugar. The last stop that day was a place called The Toy Shack. It was this amazing toy store that carried mostly vintage toys from the 80’s. We walked out of there with a Sit and Spin, a Snoopy Snow Cone Machine, and some He-Man action figures. The boys didn’t know who the characters were, but thought that they looked cool. It was pretty cool actually.

After all that, we went back to Jon’s house and the boys (and I was including Jon in that group) all played with the new toys and each other for a couple of hours after dinner. I was busy packing and then collapsed on the sofa. I was exhausted. I didn’t know how Jon still had energy. He had even worked out for a couple of hours each morning before we even started our days. But despite the fatigue, I was absolutely content. We had had an amazing time in Las Vegas. Jon made sure it was special. 

I didn’t think Jon realized he didn’t have to do anything extra to make it exciting. We all just loved being with him. And yep, I was in deep trouble there. I’d gone and fallen in love with him. He was just everything I could want in a partner and I couldn’t imagine my life without him. I knew I would have to talk to him about my feelings sometime soon. I just didn’t want to lose what we already had. But I also needed to know where we stood with each other, so I couldn’t just keep going with this wait and see approach. It was hard because the person I would normally want to talk to about something that was on my mind was the same person who I needed to talk about. Maybe I could start up a conversation with Brie when I saw her later today. Or maybe even Colby. He was coming to spend tomorrow evening with us while we were in Georgia. Since he was rehabbing in Florida, it actually wasn’t that far of a drive for him. Maybe he could offer some insight. He was Jon’s friend after all. All I knew was, I was definitely in love with that man.

Later that evening  
Eliza’s POV

I was working on styling Brie’s hair for the house show and was contemplating whether or not to start a conversation about Jon with her. Okay, I was just going to bite the bullet and talk to her.

“So, I have been wanting to talk to you about something,” I said as I worked to put her hair up and started on her makeup.

“Oh really, what about?” she asked curiously.

“Well, I am sure you will be very happy to hear that, um, you were right.”

“Of course I was. But, right about what?”

“Me.”

“You’re going to have to be more specific.”

“Fine, about me and Jon, alright. You were right about me and Jon.”

“Oh my god. This is so exciting! So are you two like officially a couple? Who asked who out first? Have you slept with him yet?”

“Whoa, slow down there tiger. I think you jumped the gun on a few things. What I meant to say was you were right about me and my feelings for Jon. I am not really sure about how he feels though. That’s why I wanted to talk to you.”

“Just to be clear, what are your feelings for Jon?” she prompted.

I hesitated for a moment, but then decided to just blurt it out. 

“I’m in love with him.”

“Well, congratulations girl. It’s about time you admitted it.”

“Yes, but didn’t you hear the part where I don’t know how he feels?”

“Of course I did, but trust me, you have nothing to worry about. That man is head over heels for you, whether he knows it or not. Joe and I are sure of it. We’ve seen the way he is with you.”

“Wait, you and Joe have discussed this?”

“Well, he is Jon’s friend and I am your friend. It’s only natural that we want you both to be happy and we think you would both be happiest with each other.”

“I hope you both are right. I am just scared to bring it up.”

“Why, you know he really cares about you.”

“He cares about Colby, Joe, and the boys too. He is obviously not in love with them.”

“Don’t you think you are over-analyzing? Just talk to him.”

“I know you’re right. But what if I freak him out? I am not sure what I would do if all of a sudden Jon wasn’t in my life anymore.”

“Even if he freaks out, which I don’t think he will, do you honestly believe he would just drop out of all your lives?”

“Well, no. But it could really strain our friendship.”

“From what you have said, it sounds like your friendship could withstand it.”

“You’re probably right. I just need to work up the courage to tell him.”

“You’ll know when it’s the right moment,” Brie reassured.

“I hope you are right.”

“I usually am.”

“Thanks Brie. I really needed that.”

“Any time. What are friends for?” she asked as I finished up and she left to head back to her dressing room.

Brie’s POV

“Well, speaking of the devil,” I said as Jon caught me in the hallway.

“What?” he asked, looking confused.

“Nothing. If you are looking for Eliza, she’s still at her station.”

“Actually, I was looking for you. Do you have a minute? I need to ask you something,” he said looking kind of uncomfortable.

“Okay, shoot.”

“Well, I was talking with Joe and he suggested that I should…well that doesn’t matter right now. But I do need to ask you…I mean I could really use your help with something,” he stammered.

“Is there a question in there Jon, because I’m not sure I heard one?”

“Well, the thing is, I was hoping you could help Joe watch the boys for a few hours tomorrow afternoon.”

“Of course. But why do you need us to do that? I was just with Eliza and she didn’t mention anything about it.”

“That’s because she doesn’t know yet,” he answered.

“You’re being very cryptic Jon.”

“Sorry, it’s just, I want to take Eliza out for the afternoon. She just works so hard and rarely has a moment when she isn’t taking care of the boys,” he explained.

“Sure Jon,” I said, thinking maybe Eliza was closer to getting her man than she realizes.

“There is a fair in town and the weather should be nice, so I just thought that it would be a good chance for her to get away,” he continued explaining, even though I had already answered him.

Wow, was this guy nervous or what? He didn’t even hear me. He had it bad. How adorable.

“Jon, I said sure.”

“Oh, you did? Thanks. That’s great. I really appreciate it,” he said looking very relieved.

“It’s no problem. Just be sure Eliza has a great time. She deserves it.”

“I will. Thanks again. I have to get to my match soon, so I better get going. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you Jon.”

Well, this would be interesting. I couldn’t wait to see what happened tomorrow.

Jon’s POV

Oh my god. I sounded like a complete moron. Brie must have thought I had lost it. I hoped that didn’t happen tomorrow with Eliza. Man, I was so nervous about this. I had talked to Joe earlier about how I thought I had fallen for Eliza, but that I wanted to be sure about everything before I risked talking to her about it. He thought that the two of us could use some time alone together to see if what I was feeling was still just as real and just as strong, even when the boys weren’t a part of the picture. I had to agree. I mean, that was one of my biggest worries. I loved them all so much, but I wanted to be sure it was really about Eliza and me being in love, not just that I had fallen in love with having a family. I felt like there was a lot more to it than that and lately I thought about Eliza all the time and how I really did want to be with her. Tomorrow would give us the perfect opportunity to have some alone time together. If I didn’t screw it up by stumbling all over myself like I did with Brie. Man, I needed to pull myself together. I still needed to ask her to go with me. Maybe I should just surprise her tomorrow after I got back from the gym. That way she wouldn’t have the chance to ask a lot of questions between now and then, especially since I wasn’t sure how I would explain myself. It might have been the coward’s way out, but I decided I would wait and let it be a surprise.


	30. Is This a Date?

Chapter 30  
The next morning  
Eliza’s POV

I heard a knock at the door of our suite and went to open it since Jon was just finishing up with his shower after getting back from the gym. I was a little surprised to find both Brie and Joe on the other side of it.

“Hey guys. What are you both doing here?”

“Jon didn’t tell you?” Joe asked.

“Tell me what?” I wondered.

“Hear that Brie? That’s twenty bucks, pay up,” Joe instructed.

“Well, shoot,” Brie responded, handing over a twenty.

“Ah, hello! What’s going on guys?” I asked, my curiosity growing as Jon walked in and joined us.

“What’s going on is that Joe and Brie are babysitting and we are going out for a few hours,” Jon explained.

“Okay, but where are we going? Do I need to change? Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“Umm, I’m not telling, no, and just because,” Jon answered. “Now come on, let’s go say goodbye to the boys.”

“Hey guys. Jon and I are going to go out for a little while. You are going to stay with Joe and Brie okay?”

“Can’t we come too Mommy?” Nathan asked.

“Me too?” Aiden added.

“Not this time boys,” Jon answered. “But we will play when I get back before we have to go the arena okay?”

“Okay,” said Nathan.

“K,” Aiden answered.

“Now be good for Brie and Joe. They may even give you a special treat if you are. Come on Eliza,” Jon said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room.

“Okay Jon, what’s really going on? I feel like I’m missing something.”

“Nothing. I just thought it would be nice for us to go out and have some fun for a little while. We both work so much and taking care of the boys is its own full time job, not that I’m complaining. I just wanted to treat you to something fun for a few hours. Is that okay?”

“I didn’t say it wasn’t okay. I am just suspicious. Where are we going anyway?” I asked as we got into the car.

“Well, I heard about this fair that is just about 15 minutes away. So I thought we could check it out. And before you say it, I know the boys would have liked it too, but I just thought it would be fun for us to be able to go and play as adults. Not because I don’t love the boys, but because I love…spending time with my best friend.”

“Well, when you put it that way, how can I resist?”

Jon’s POV

Holy shit. I had almost told Eliza that I loved her. I guess that answered that question. Not like I didn’t already know. Still, I didn’t want to scare her off and not get to spend this time together. I’d better think before I speak.

“So, what would you like to do first?” I asked as we parked and started walking towards the fairgrounds. “We could go play some games and try to win prizes, go on some rides, or go pig out on cotton candy and fried dough. What are you up for?” I asked.

“Oh, fried dough, definitely,” she responded eagerly.

“All right then, this way,” I said taking Eliza’s hand.

I watched Eliza’s face for her reaction when I took her hand, but she just squeezed my hand and smiled as we made our way to the fried dough vendor. When we got there, I got an order of fried dough for both of us and a large drink to share. 

“Why don’t we go have a seat while we eat these so we don’t drop more than we eat?”

“You know me too well,” Eliza said with a laugh.

“I do, don’t I?” I said giving her a wink.

“So, what made you think of coming here?’ Eliza wondered.

“I saw a flyer for the fair outside the arena yesterday at the house show. It just seemed to jump out at me.”

“Well, it was a great idea. It is a rare thing for me to go out without the boys. Where should we head next?”

“Maybe go play some games? Give the food time to settle before trying the rides. I know you don’t even like to ride in a car right after eating, so…”

“Games it is,” she replied smiling at me. “Are you going to win some prizes for the boys?” 

“No, I am going to win some prizes for you,” I answered honestly.

She looked a bit stunned for a moment after I said that. But then a slow grin spread across her face. It made my heart do a little flip. How had it taken me so long to recognize these feelings for what they were? God, I was an idiot.

Eliza’s POV

As Jon and I threw out our trash and walked towards the games, I felt him grab my hand once again. I didn’t know where all of this was coming from, but I was beyond thrilled about it. It was almost like we were on a date. He had never acted quite this way with me before. And the look on his face when he said he wanted to win some prizes for me – it was so sincere and filled with something that looked like longing. I didn’t know for sure, maybe that was just wishful thinking. I decided to just sit back and enjoy, and see where the day might take us.

“So, what game would you like to play first?” Jon asked.

“How about the Ring Toss?”

“Ring Toss it is.”

Jon paid for 5 rings for both of us to toss. Then we took turns throwing them. All of Jon’s missed wildly, bounced off the bottles, and flew off in all directions. I managed to ring a bottle with two of my throws and won either a medium prize or two small prizes. I thought of the boys and went with two small stuffed animals.

“Okay, showoff. Now let’s try something I actually have a chance at winning you a prize at.”

“Do you think such a game exists?” I asked, teasing him.

“Watch it smartass or I might change my mind about giving you the prize. I might just give it to…Joe instead,” he said with a smirk.

“Aww, how sweet. A little Ambreigns love.”

“What?” he asked looking confused.

“Nothing Jon. Someday I’ll have to teach you how to use twitter.”

“Over my dead body. Come on. I want to try this one.”

“What a shocker. The big, strong wrestler thinks he can win the Test of Strength Hammer Game,” I said rolling my eyes and grinning at him.

“Damn straight,” he responded in a very cocky, Dean-like way.

“Alright. Go ahead. Impress me,” I challenged.

“With pleasure sweetheart.”

Oh god. Flirty Jon was practically irresistible. Jon swung the hammer and made it to the “Super Strong” mark, but he didn’t make the bell ring.

“What’s the matter, sweetheart? Not got what it takes?” I taunted.

“Watch yourself woman. I’m just getting warmed up,” he threatened.

“Of course you are.”

I watched Jon swing the hammer again, and damned if he didn’t make the bell ring. Great, I thought looking at the smug look on his face. There would be no living with him now.

“Yeah. Got it. Told you I would.”

“Yes you did. You are a big strong man, my hero. Is that better?”

“It would be if you didn’t say it quite so sarcastically.”

“Poor Jon. Okay, I admit it. I am impressed,” I said smiling.

“There, was that so hard to admit?”

“Incredibly.” 

“Come on, let’s go pick out your prize,” Jon said smiling back at me.

Jon’s POV

After Eliza picked a giant tiger, she and I moved on to play a bunch of other games together, most of which involved a healthy dose of competitiveness and a good bit of trash talking. By the time we were done, our arms were full of prizes. So much so that we had to make a trip back to the car to put them all down. I was having such a good time. Eliza and I had actually been flirting back and forth since we got here. It felt good, but more than that, it felt right and natural. It also gave me hope that she shared at least some of my feelings.

“Alright, we still have about an hour. How about we hit some rides?” I asked.

I grabbed Eliza’s hand one more time. This time without feeling worried about how she would react. In fact she even reached over with her other hand and put in on my forearm. Then she gave me the most beautiful smile. God, I loved this woman.

“Let’s start with a roller coaster. I know I saw a sign for The Comet,” Eliza suggested.

“Really, starting right off with a roller coaster?”

“You aren’t scared are you Jon?”

“Are you kidding me? Dean Ambrose fears nothing. Bring it on,” I answered.

We walked to the Comet and only had to wait about five minutes to get on. As we got to the top, Eliza and I both put our hands up in the air and waited for the inevitable drop. I’m not gonna lie, I screamed just as loud as she did, which I was sure she would hold over my head later. It was totally worth it though to see the look of excitement and complete happiness on her face.

“Okay, Eliza, what’s next?”

Eliza’s POV

“Nope. Your turn to pick,” I insisted.

“Well, in that case, I say we go for the Bumper Cars. I will own you at that,” Jon bragged.

“I guess we will just have to see about that. Come on.”

This time I grabbed his hand as we made our way to the Bumper Cars. The smile that lit up his face was adorable – and those dimples. As we got in our cars, Jon looked at me with a smirk.

“I’m coming for you Lopez.”

“Bring it on Good.”

As the cars started up, I quickly learned that Jon meant business. He came at me with a single minded determination that was impressive and perhaps a bit intimidating. Of course his intimidation factor dropped considerably when he laughed hysterically each time he rammed his car into mine, taunting me to catch him. I may not have gotten him often, but I did slam into his car just as the ride came to an end. I took that as win for me.

“I’m not sure I ever want to get in a car with you again,” I said jokingly.

“Me? I think I was the one who showed just how good of a driver I can be!” he argued.

“Only if your goal is to be good at crashing,” I retorted.

As we continued to banter back and forth and headed towards the Mega Slide, I kept thinking about how incredibly relaxed and carefree we both were. I had been able to set aside my worries about what we were to each other and just enjoyed the moment. Besides, it seemed pretty obvious that we both felt like there was at least something there to pursue between us. I became even more certain of this when we got to the Mega Slide and the attendant asked us if we wanted to go down separately or together. We both immediately answered together.

As we sat down on the blanket, I situated myself in front of Jon and sat between his legs, leaning my back up against his chest. Just before we pushed off, he wrapped his arms around my waist and held on tight. I couldn’t ever remember feeling more aware of someone physically in my life. Definitely promising. When we got to the bottom, Jon gave me a quick squeeze before he let go and helped me up.

“I think we have just enough time for one more ride,” Jon said. “I was thinking the Ferris Wheel, if you’re game?”

“Sounds perfect.”

Oh man, the Ferris Wheel. That could definitely be romantic. Maybe this was the moment I had been waiting for to talk to Jon.

Jon’s POV

Okay, this was it. We were going on the Ferris Wheel. Wasn’t that the romantic ride you’d see in the movies? You know, you got to the top, kissed the pretty girl. Here went nothing.

We got in our pod and I put my arm around Eliza and pulled her close. She rested her head on my chest and we just sat there like that for a couple of minutes as the ride got started. I felt so content – but also a bit nervous about what to do next. It was now or never. I started to rub my hand lightly up and down Eliza’s arm and gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head. She turned her head up to look at me and smiled.

“Thank you Jon.”

“For what?” I asked.

“For taking me on such an incredible date. This is a date right? Please tell me this is a date!”

“Yes, Eliza, this is a date,” I answered as I smiled down at her. “It has to be a date, because it is the best one I’ve ever had.”

“Me too. Listen Jon…”

Whatever she was about to say was interrupted by the sound of my cell phone ringing. Horrible timing.

“Sorry, let me just see who it is real quick in case it is about the boys,” I said as I dug out my phone and glanced at the screen. “It’s Joe, I had better answer.”

“Hey Joe, what’s up? Is everything okay?”

“Listen, I don’t want to worry you and I’m sorry to interrupt, but Nathan is starting to run a fever. It is up to 100.1. So far he seems okay otherwise, but I knew you would both want to know,” Joe explained.

“Thanks Joe. We’ll head back now. Tell him we are on our way,” I said as I hung up and saw the concerned look on Eliza’s face.

“What’s wrong Jon? What happened?”

“Joe wanted us to know that Nathan just started to run a fever. His temperature is 100.1. I said we were leaving now and would be back soon.”

As the ride came to a stop at the bottom, we hopped off and rushed back to the car.

“I know kids get fevers all the time, but I will just feel better when I can check him out myself,” she said sounding a little nervous.

“I know. I feel the same way.”

“Thanks for understanding Jon.”

“Of course I do. I love those boys like they were my own. There is nowhere I would rather be than back with them if Nathan is feeling sick.”

“I know that. And it means the world to me. I am just sorry it had to end our date early. Wow, never thought I would be saying those words today. I mean, you and I went on a date. I almost can’t believe it.”

“Well believe it,” I said as I took her hand in mine. “And it won’t be the last, so don’t worry. For now though, we’ll just focus on getting home to the boys and making sure Nathan is alright. We can talk more about everything else later. Okay?”

“Sounds good. Thanks Jon.”

“You are more than welcome Eliza.”


	31. Something is Very Wrong

Chapter 31  
Eliza’s POV

When we got back to the hotel, Jon and I walked hand in hand to our suite and opened the door. As soon as it opened, I saw that Colby had arrived and that he was currently sitting with Nathan in his lap. Brie was holding Aiden, who reached for Jon as we came in the room. Joe and Brie raised a brow at seeing Jon and I holding hands, but didn’t comment. I dropped Jon’s hand and went over to check on Nathan. Jon took Aiden from Brie and then paused to talk to her and Joe for a minute.

“Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?”

“I feel yucky Mommy,” Nathan answered, just about breaking my heart.

“I know sweetie. Mommy’s here now. We’ll figure out how to make you feel better.”

“Where’s Jon? I want him,” Nathan said.

“I am right here buddy,” Jon said, handing Aiden to me and taking Nathan from Colby. “I got ya champ,” he said sitting down on the couch with Nathan in his lap.

“Thanks for calling us and for taking such good care of him,” I said.

“Of course. I just wish we could make him feel better,” Brie answered.

“He has had a bit of a cold all week, but nothing really serious. I guess we will just have to wait and see. You guys should go get ready though. I know you have to be at the house show soon.”

“I can give them a heads up that you won’t be available tonight for hair and make-up. Let us know if you need anything else,” Joe added.

“Thanks Joe. I appreciate it.”

“Do you think I should stay back too? I can try and see if they can make some last minute adjustments to the line-up,” Jon asked looking worried.

“I appreciate that Jon, but I don’t think it is necessary. I will be here and Colby can stay behind in case we need anything. Right Colby?”

“Of course I will.”

“Are you sure you don’t need me to stay? I feel awful leaving.”

“I know, but we’ll be fine. I’ll call you if I need you. Besides, Nathan may just end up sleeping the whole time. It looks like he has already conked out there in your lap.”

“I don’t like how warm he feels,” Jon said looking down at Nathan and sounding so conflicted.

“We’ll keep a close eye on it. Why don’t you lay him down on the couch and then go get ready.”

“Okay, if you’re sure.”

“I’m sure Jon.”

Colby’s POV

I watched Jon leave the room to get his things ready to go. He looked so torn up about what to do. Eliza was doing a good job of staying calm, but I could tell she was worried too. I went and squeezed next to her on the arm of the couch as she held Aiden in her lap, with Nathan lying next to her. Just then, Jon headed back out with his gym bog and knelt down in front of Nathan, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. He then reached for Aiden, who went to him immediately. Jon stood up with Aiden and Eliza stood with them.

“Okay little man, be good for your mom and Uncle Colby. Help them take good care of your big brother, okay?”

“K Jon.” 

“I love you buddy. I’ll see you later.”

“Love you Jon.” 

As Jon passed Aiden back to Eliza, he also leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

“Call me if you need anything, okay?”

“I will Jon. Don’t worry about us.”

“Not possible,” he said smiling down at them both. “Okay, I had better head out. Thanks for staying with them Colby.”

“You know you don’t have to thank me Jon. They’re my family.”

I wasn’t sure, but I thought I heard him mumble “mine too” as he walked out and closed the door. Wow. That was different. Something had definitely changed since the last time I saw them together. As much as I wanted to ask, I knew that now was not really the time. Right now, I had to think of a way to distract Eliza.

I was able to get her and Aiden playing for a while as Nathan continued sleeping. Then I ordered us some room service for a late dinner. Everything seemed to be going okay until Nathan woke up screaming around 8:30. It was obvious something was very wrong.


	32. Family Emergency

Chapter 32  
Jon’s POV

I had just stepped out of the shower and was getting dressed after my match when my phone started to ring. It was Eliza. I just had this feeling in my gut that it wasn’t good news. I answered it quickly.

“Eliza, what’s wrong?” I asked as I answered the phone.

“Jon, I need you,” she said immediately, sounding close to tears.

My heart twisted at how desperate and scared she sounded.

“I’m here sweetheart. Just take a breath and tell me what is going on.”

“I am in the car with Colby and the boys and we are taking Nathan to the hospital. His fever has gone up two degrees and he woke up screaming in pain. I’m scared Jon. I don’t know how to help him.”

“I know you are. I am scared too, but you are helping him. You are going to get him help so he will feel better. Now, what hospital are you taking him to?”

“What’s the name of the hospital Colby?”

I heard Colby mumble something before Eliza answered me.

“It’s the Midtown Medical Center West Campus Hospital.” 

“Okay. I am going to head there right now. I will meet you there as soon as I can. Okay?”

“Okay Jon. Thanks. Hurry.”

“I will. I’ll be there before you know it and then we will see what’s going on. I need to hang up now so I can punch the name of the hospital into my phone. Everything’s going to be okay. I will see you soon.”

“Okay Jon, see you soon.”

The second I hung up I tore out of the locker room like a crazy man. I bumped into Joe on my way and briefly filled him in as I headed for the parking lot. He said he would join us at the hospital after he wrapped up at the arena. 

After what felt like forever, I finally made it to my rental and hopped in. I had gotten the directions called up on my phone and set it down next to me as I pulled out of the parking lot. I had a myriad of thoughts running through my mind about what could be wrong with Nathan. I couldn’t remember ever feeling so terrified and helpless in my life. He just had to be okay. I gave myself a quick pep-talk about being calm and strong for Eliza and then felt a huge wave of relief when I saw the hospital coming up in front of me. I had made it in under 15 minutes.

I quickly parked and got out of the car, heading towards the sign that said Emergency. As soon as I got through the doors, I saw Colby sitting with Aiden who was looking a little scared and confused. The moment he saw me, he climbed down off of Colby’s lap and ran over to me.

“Hey little man. I am happy to see you too,” I said as I picked him up.

“Nathan’s sick,” he told me in a scared, quiet voice.

“I know buddy, but that is why your Mommy and your Uncle Colby brought him here to this nice hospital so the doctors can make him feel all better. They’ll figure out what’s wrong and then fix it.”

“I scared,” he whispered.

“Me too buddy, but it is going to be okay. I got you. Now let’s go talk to your Uncle Colby,” I said as I walked over and sat down with Aiden in my lap on a small couch in the waiting room near Colby. “So do we know anything yet?” I asked Colby. “I assume Eliza and Nathan are with a doctor.”

“Yeah. They took Nathan back right away, which was good, but also kind of makes me worry about how serious it could be. Maybe they are just being cautious because he is a kid and was in so much pain.”

“Either way, I am glad he is with a doctor.”

“Yeah, Eliza didn’t even have time to fill out these forms though. I was able to fill in some of it, but there were several things I wasn’t sure about.”

“Here, let me take a look and see if I can fill in any of the gaps.”

I looked over the form and was relieved to realize that I could answer just about all of the questions Colby had left blank. I just needed Eliza’s insurance information. Then I remembered that I had a piece of paper with that information on it in my wallet. She had written it down for me in case of an emergency. I was glad she did. I took my wallet out and started to flip to the spot where I had tucked away the information. I saw Colby watching me, noticing all of the pictures I flipped past with Eliza and the boys in them. Oh well, he could wonder. Here it was. I took the slip of paper out and carefully copied down her insurance information.

“You have her insurance information?” Colby asked a bit incredulously.

“It’s for emergencies and I would definitely say that this qualifies.”

“That it does. Here, let me take that paperwork back to the woman who gave it to me.”

“Thanks,” I said as he left with the paperwork.

I hoped I was actually pulling off looking calm and collected. I sure didn’t feel that way on the inside. I glanced down at Aiden who seemed much more relaxed and was maybe even starting to fall asleep on my shoulder as I gently rubbed his back. I must have been doing something right I thought as Colby walked back over and noticed Aiden sleeping.

“Wow, you must really have the magic touch. I couldn’t get him to relax at all. He just kept wanting to see his mom and Nathan. That and he kept asking when you would get here. I’m glad he has you. Eliza and Nathan too.”

“I’m glad I have them,” I said.

We then kind of fell into a comfortable silence, each of us alone with our thoughts. Eventually, I laid Aiden down next to me and put my jacket over him. Finally, Eliza came out of one of the cubicles and headed in our direction. Colby and I each stood up as she made her way over to us. She made a beeline for me and I just held my arms out to hug her and pulled her in tight as she cried a little on my shoulder.

“Shh. It’s going to be okay. What did the doctor say?”

“It’s his appendix. They are going to have to do surgery to remove it before it bursts. I am so scared Jon. He’s only a little boy. How can he handle surgery?”

“Okay, well obviously surgery won’t be easy and I know there are always some risks, but let’s focus on the fact that they know what is wrong and that they know exactly what to do to make it better. That’s much better than it could be.”

“I know, I’m sorry I’m such a mess.”

“Eliza, don’t apologize. Anyone would be worried in your position. I’m worried too, but I am also glad that you got him here when you did so they can do the surgery now before the appendix bursts and leads to all other sorts of problems.”

“I know you’re right. I just wish he didn’t have to go through this at all.”

“Me too, but we just have to spend all of our energy now having positive thoughts and letting him know that everything is going to be okay.”

“Actually, that is why I came out here. They are getting him ready for surgery, but he wants to see you.”

“Of course. Colby, you good with Aiden?”

“Sure thing. We’ll be here when you get back.”

“Come on Eliza. Let’s go see our boy,” I said taking her hand in mine.

When she led me back to see him, my heart almost broke at the sight of him all hooked up to tubes and monitors. He looked so little in the giant hospital bed. I swallowed the lump in my throat and walked over to him, taking his hand in mine. 

“Look who I found Nathan,” Eliza said smiling down at her son as his eyes fluttered open and he smiled back up at us. It was the most precious thing I have ever seen.

“Hey there champ. How ya doing?”

“Mommy says I have to have surgery,” he said sounding nervous and scared.

“That’s right. They need to do it to make you feel all better,” I said trying to reassure him.

“Will it hurt Jon?”

“Nah, you will be sound asleep for the surgery part.”

“What if I wake up?”

“Don’t worry. They give you a special medicine to be sure that won’t happen. See this tube stuck in your arm? They will send the medicine in right through there.”

“Will the medicine hurt?”

“No, that will only make you sleepy. I’m not going to lie to you though. It might hurt when you wake up, but it shouldn’t be as bad as it was hurting earlier and it will get better quickly. The doctors will help make sure it is not too bad.”

“Promise?”

“You know I always tell you the truth.”

“I know Jon.”

“I am so proud of you Nathan. You are being such a brave boy. I love you so much.”

“I love you too Jon. And Mommy.”

“Mommy loves you too sweetie. Now Jon and I have to go. We can’t go in the surgery room with you because they need room for the doctors and nurses to work since they are the ones who know how to make you better. But this really nice nurse right here, her name is Jennifer, she is going to make sure that you are okay. You just tell her if you need anything. Pretty soon you’ll just fall asleep and then Jon and I will be waiting for you when you wake up okay?”

“Okay Mommy,” he said with a crack in his voice.

“We’ll see you before you know it,” Eliza said as we both leaned down to give him one last hug and kiss before leaving him with the nurse.

As soon as we left the cubicle and went back to the waiting room, I could see that Eliza was just hanging on by a thread. I stopped and pulled her to me again. As soon as I had her in my arms, the floodgates seemed to open and all of the emotions that she had been holding back just seemed to come rushing out all at once. I just pulled her in even tighter and started rubbing her back, as I whispered words of reassurance. I’m not going to lie, I had a few tears on my own cheeks as well. My heart was just breaking for her and for Nathan, who was trying to be so brave. Unfortunately, all we could do now was sit around and wait while they performed the surgery.

As I continued to try and sooth Eliza, a nurse let us know that they were taking Nathan into surgery now and that she would be back in a minute to show us where we could wait. I thanked her as Eliza collected herself and pulled away from me. She looked up at me with such love in her eyes, I almost couldn’t breathe. It completely overwhelmed me, but in a good way. She gave me a small smile and told me she was so glad that I was here as she reached up and wiped away the tears on my cheeks. I told her that I was glad I was here too and then we headed over to Colby, who had been joined by Joe and Brie since we left.

“So what happens now?” Colby asked.

I draped my arm around Eliza’s waist as she explained that they were taking Nathan in for surgery now. Colby must have filled in Joe and Brie before we got back, because they seemed to follow our conversation. The nurse who had spoken to us a few minutes ago came over to us, so I picked up Aiden and then she led us all to a different waiting room, near the recovery room in pediatrics where Nathan would be brought after his surgery.

“You guys should head back to the hotel, maybe take Aiden with you so he can get a good night’s sleep,” I suggested.

“I want to stay too, if you don’t mind,” Colby requested.

“Of course not,” I answered.

“Brie, Joe, will you stay with Aiden in our suite?” Eliza asked.

“Of course we will. Don’t worry about a thing,” Brie answered.

Joe came over and took Aiden from me. I really would have preferred to keep him close, but I knew he didn’t need to spend the night at the hospital.

“One of us will keep you posted as soon as he is out of surgery. We will figure out the morning then too. I know you guys will have to be flying out to get to Raw tomorrow. That reminds me. I will have to get ahold of Hunter in the morning.”

“You can call him Jon, but I already gave him a heads up about what’s going on earlier when you and Eliza were with Nathan,” Colby informed me.

“Thanks Colby. I really appreciate it.”

“Come here Joe, let me give Aiden a kiss goodnight before you head out,” Eliza requested.

“Oh, and one of you should take my car, it has the boys’ car seats in it,” I said, handing my keys to Brie.

As we watched Joe and Brie walk out with Aiden, all three of us practically slid down onto the couch cushions. We were exhausted.

Eliza’s POV

I couldn’t believe how completely wiped out I felt. This whole experience had really taken a toll on me emotionally. Especially since I went from so happy on my date with Jon, to so scared and worried just moments later. Thinking of our date though made me smile. Jon noticed and gave me a questioning look.

“Just thinking about our day. You know, before it all went to hell. I am so glad you are here with me though. I’m not sure I could have kept it together without you.”

“I am glad I could be here, but you would have handled things just fine without me. You are the strongest person I know,” Jon responded.

“You really see me as strong?”

“Absolutely.”

“Well, I don’t feel it at the moment. I definitely feel like I couldn’t do this alone.”

“Being strong doesn’t always mean that you do everything on your own. Sometimes it means knowing when to let people give you the support you need. And I think most people in this situation would want a little help to get through it.”

“Well, strong or not, it is good to have you and Colby here with me.”

“Oh, so you do remember I’m here,” Colby chimed in.

“What?” I asked confused by his comment.

“Nothing. I was just wondering what you meant about earlier today, with you and Jon,” he responded.

“I think that’s my cue,” Jon interrupted. “I’m going to go look for some coffee. Anybody want some?”

“Really Jon? You are abandoning me? Leaving me on my own to answer that question?”

“Yep.”

“Coward!”

“In this instance, absolutely. I’m not too proud to admit it. Seriously though, do either of you want anything?”

“No man, I’m good,” Colby answered.

“I’ll take a coffee. But you should know I have lost all respect for my big strong hero.”

“Duly noted. I accept that. Besides, I will just have to think of a new way to impress you to earn it back,” he said winking at me.

That made me laugh and I was filled with gratitude because I knew that was why he said it. There he went, earning back that respect already. Damn the man. I wouldn’t tell him that just yet though. I’d wait and see what he came up with to make it up to me.

“I’ll be right back babe,” Jon whispered as he leaned down and gave me a kiss on the head before heading out to find some coffee.

This too made me smile, until I looked over at Colby and remembered I still owed him an explanation.

Colby’s POV

“Okay, spill it. What is going on with you and Jon? And don’t give me that we are just best friends routine because I am not buying it. I have eyes and ears and you two are not behaving like BFFs.”

“Settle down Colby. I will tell you. It’s not like we have anything to hide.”

“So you two are a ‘we’ now? When did that happen? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Like I said, relax. I haven’t been keeping anything from you. This is all actually very recent.”

“Like how recent?”

“Would you believe today?”

“Seriously? What happened earlier today?”

“Jon and I, we kind of went on a date.”

“That’s where you were when I got here? Brie and Joe wouldn’t really say exactly. They just said that you were out and would be back soon. It all seemed a little suspicious. Anyway, back to this date…”

“Well, it actually wasn’t a date at first.”

“Okay, now I’m more confused than before.”

“Well, I can only guess at Jon’s motives since we haven’t had a chance to talk about it yet, but I think Jon wanted us to spend some time alone together to see if there really was more between us, without the boys in the picture.”

“Obviously there is.”

“Yeah. There is. I’d say that became obvious pretty early on in the date.”

“So what did you two do? Or do I not want to know?”

“Give me a break Colby. It wasn’t like that. We just went to a fair and spent time just enjoying each other’s company. We talked, held hands, got a little competitive with the games, and did our fair share of flirting. I think we were both kind of feeling each other out, seeing if the other person felt the same way.”

“And how exactly do you feel?”

“Wow, don’t be shy Colby. Ask me anything.”

“Sorry, you don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to.”

“It’s not that. It’s just, well, I haven’t really had a chance to tell Jon how I feel yet since Joe’s call kind of kept us from having that conversation.”

“It’s okay. I understand. You can wait until after you talk to him.”

“No, it’s only a matter of time. I can tell you now. But you have to keep your mouth shut about it until I have a chance to talk to him. Promise.”

“Hey, I can keep a secret.”

“No, you can’t. Now promise Colby.”

“Fine. I promise.” 

“Okay, I’ll tell you then. I’m in love with Jon.”

“Wow. Can’t say as I’m totally surprised. I mean I think everyone who knows you both saw that coming. It is just a big change since the last time we talked about it.”

“Well, I can’t speak for Jon, but the last time you saw me, I was busy trying to either deny or bury my feelings because I had no idea how Jon felt. I was terrified to mess up our friendship and the way things were between us, you know?”

“What about Jon? How do you think he feels?”

“Honestly, I don’t know exactly. I mean, I know he has feelings for me that go beyond friendship, but the extent of those feelings, I can’t be sure of until I talk to him. Maybe once we know that Nathan is on the mend.”

“Well, I don’t think you have anything to worry about. I have known Jon for over five years and I feel pretty confident saying that he loves you back. I have never seen him quite like this before, not even with Renee. Something just seems different between the two of you.”

“Thanks Colby. I hope you are right. You’re okay with it aren’t you? I mean me and one of your best friends?”

“If you had asked me that six months ago, I would have said I didn’t like it. Not because he’s not a good person, Jon’s nothing if not loyal, but I just wouldn’t have chosen him as the person who would make you happy. But he has changed a lot since then and it is obvious that he does make you happy and that you make him happy too. So yeah, I’m okay with it. But I will rip him limb from limb if he hurts you in any way.”

“Wow, sounds like this conversation is going well. Should I go back and get more coffee?” Jon asked as he came back in the room.

“Relax Jon. You only heard the last part of that statement,” Eliza answered.

“Do I want to hear the first part? Because what I did hear sounded a little threatening.”

“Come here, you idiot. Sit with me,” Eliza directed.

“You know, a guy’s ego can really take a beating when you keep calling him an idiot like that,” he said taking a seat next to Eliza and handing her a coffee.

“Please Jon, like your ego isn’t big enough to take it,” I teased.

“Good point. So do we need to fight Colby or are we good?”

“Nah man, we’re good. I know you care about her.”

“I do.”

“Then we shouldn’t have a problem. But in case that ever changes, don’ forget about that limb ripping I mentioned.”

“Okay. I’ll keep that in mind,” Jon said not looking the least bit intimidated. “But I have no plans to do anything to incur your wrath, or hers for that matter,” he said giving Eliza a wink.

She must have taken that as some type of cue because she immediately scooted over to his side and he wrapped his arm around her. I had to admit, it was weird seeing them like this, but I meant what I said. As long as he made her happy, which he clearly did at the moment, then I was team Jon and Eliza. She deserved it after everything she had been through. The three of us continued to exchange some idle chitchat while we waited for word on Nathan’s surgery.


	33. Watching and Waiting

Chapter 33  
Eliza’s POV

It seemed like we sat there waiting for forever. It was probably more like an hour, but it was one of the longest hours of my life. Having Jon beside me helped though. I could feel him giving me his strength. I knew he thought I was strong, but I was in awe of what he had overcome in his life and with the way he kept calm and was able to comfort not only me, but both of the boys tonight. I knew he was just as worried as I was, but he wasn’t letting that stop him from holding the rest of us together. And Colby had been great too. Although I thought he might even be a little bit jealous that I was leaning on Jon and not him. He was still my big brother though and I would always need him, but my connection with Jon was just too strong to deny. He was the one I wanted to turn to. Colby would get over it. He looked a little uncomfortable seeing us together right now, but I appreciated his acceptance. Now, if only someone would come and give us some news. Just as that thought ran through my head, one of the doctors approached us and we all stood up.

“Ms. Lopez?”

“Yes, that’s me. How is Nathan?”

“He did very well. There were no complications during the surgery and it went very smoothly. He should be waking up in about another half an hour or so and after that, he should be fully recovered in another 2-3 weeks. In the meantime, we will keep him here another day or two to monitor how he is recovering. He will be a little tender and sore, but he should be able to get up and move around by morning. He will have to take antibiotics and we can provide pain medication if he needs it, but the pain should be tolerable, especially compared to what he was going through before the surgery. One of you can go in and sit with him until he wakes up. Once he does, we will move him out of the recovery room and into a regular room. Then he can have more visitors. If you have any questions, just let one of the nurses know. They will also give you some instructions about restrictions for when he goes home, but that won’t be until he is ready to be discharged. So unless you have any questions, I will leave you to go be with your son.”

“No, no questions. Thank you. Thank you so much.” I said feeling so relieved and grateful.

“You are welcome. A nurse will be along shortly to take you to the recovery room.”

“That sounds great. Thanks again,” Jon responded.

As the doctor walked away, I turned around to see both Colby and Jon with huge smiles on their faces. I reached out with each arm to hug them both, more relieved than I could even begin to express.

“We’ll wait here while you go sit with Nathan. We can update everyone on the surgery and make some plans for tomorrow,” Jon suggested.

“Thanks Jon. That sounds great. And Colby, play nice with Jon.”

“What? I am always nice,” Colby stated indignantly, to which Jon snorted and I just gave him a glare. Then a nurse headed over towards me.

“Ms. Lopez?”

“Yes?”

“If you’ll follow me, I can take you to your son.”

“I would love that, thank you,” I said as I gave Colby a hug and then gave Jon a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving to go see Nathan.

Jon’s POV

Nathan was going to be okay. I just couldn’t believe the weight that lifted off my shoulders when we heard that the surgery went well. I felt like I could breathe again. I was so relieved, but with that relief, I also felt like all of the energy had been sucked out of me. Coffee or no coffee. After Eliza left, Colby and I once again sat down, completely wiped out by the day. Speaking of Colby, I glanced over at him and noticed he was kind of staring at me, like he had at Christmas. This should be interesting.

“Alright Lopez, Eliza’s not here, let me have it. Go ahead.”

“What do you mean, let you have it?”

“I know you want to tear me a new one for dating your sister.”

“Like I told Eliza, that may have been true about six months ago, but not anymore,” he answered, surprising me a little.

“Seriously? When did that change?”

“Probably at Christmas.”

“What happened at Christmas to change your mind?” I wondered.

“I saw the two of you together, how you interacted and how you made each other happy. It was obvious how much you cared about her.”

“Really, ‘cause I hadn’t figured it out yet. I mean I had a lot of the feelings, but just hadn’t recognized them for what they were at that point.”

“Well, that’s why you were never the brains of our operation,” he responded smugly.

“Ouch. Thanks Colby,” I answered sarcastically.

“You’re welcome Jon,” he said with a smirk.

“Seriously though. Are you okay with me and Eliza? You look a little uncomfortable.”

“I’ll admit it will take some getting used to, but I really am okay with it. I just want you both to be happy.”

“Good, because Eliza makes me happy and I’d like to believe that I make her happy too.”

“I think you do too. It’s just still a little weird to see you acting all lovey-dovey with her.”

“Lovey-dovey?”

“You know what I mean. Getting all handsy.”

That made me laugh out loud.

“Did you just say I am getting all handsy?”

“Well, you have had your hands on her in some way all night.”

“Yeah, but in a comforting way. It’s not like I was groping her in public.”

“I know. But it is still kind of strange to see you with your arms around her or rubbing her back. But don’t worry, I’ll get used to it.”

“Good, because I don’t plan on stopping.”

“I didn’t think you would. I just have one more question for you.”

“Okay, shoot,” I said.

“Do you love her?”

“I do,” I answered easily, clearly shocking him a bit.

“Wow. You admitted that a lot easier than I thought you would. Joe and I usually have to pry your feelings out of you with a crowbar.”

“Well, it’s true.”

“Good. Now you just have to tell her that.”

“I know. I was working up to it when we got the call from Joe about Nathan. Then it just didn’t seem like the right time anymore.”

“Well, Nathan’s okay now.”

“Relax Colby. I’m not trying to hide from it. I will talk to her soon. I promise.”

“Good. She needs to hear it.”

“So, did I pass? Is the interrogation over?”

“Yeah, you passed. For now,” he said staring me down.

“I really have missed you Colby,” I said with a chuckle.

“Yeah, I miss you guys too. But don’t worry, another few months and I’ll be ready to come back and kick your ass in the ring,” he taunted.

“You’ll try,” I threw back at him.

“Count on it.”

Eliza’s POV

I had been sitting with Nathan, just holding his hand in mine for almost 30 minutes when I saw his eyes start to open. 

“Hey there Nathan. How are you feeling sweetie?”

“Hi Mommy. I’m okay, but I feel kind of funny.”

“That’s probably the medicine they gave you. Does it hurt very much?”

“A little, but not a lot like before.”

“Well, good. I am so glad. You gave Mommy quite a scare.”

“Sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about. You didn’t do anything wrong. I just love you very much and never want anything bad to happen to you.”

“I love you too Mommy. And Jon. I love him too Mommy.”

“I know you do sweetie. I’ll tell you a secret. I love him too.”

“Can he come see me?”

“Sure, I can get him. Only one of us can visit you at a time until they move you to another room. Do you want me to go get him?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Okay sweetie. He’ll be right in. But I need one more big hug before I go, okay?”

“Okay Mommy.”

I walked out of the recovery room and back to the waiting area. Jon seemed no worse for wear, so Colby must not have been too hard on him.

“Jon, Nathan is awake and wants to see you.”

“Of course. Are you sure though? I know only one of us can be with him at a time.”

“Yeah. We already had a good visit and he wants to see you, so you are what he gets. I think I would give him just about anything to make him happy at this point.”

“Okay then. Lead the way.”

I led Jon down the hall to the recovery room and stopped just outside the door. Jon reached down and squeezed one of my hands in his. Then he turned my face up towards his with his other hand.

“Don’t think I have forgotten that you and I still need to have that talk,” he said smiling at me.

“I know, and we will. Maybe after you visit with Nathan,” I suggested.

“Until then…” Jon said before leaning down and giving me a quick kiss.

It was an actual kiss on the lips and the first one we had shared. It made my whole body short circuit and I was pretty sure I just stood there staring back at him with this really goofy grin on my face. He just chuckled before he turned and walked into the recovery room. Wow, suddenly I was not so tired anymore.

Jon’s POV

Okay, so that felt amazing and the look on Eliza’s face was absolutely priceless. But now to go see how the little guy was doing.

“Jon, you came,” Nathan said with a grin.

“Of course I did champ. I told you I would be here when you woke up. You doing okay?”

“Yeah. It only hurts a little.”

“Well, I am sorry it hurts at all. But I am glad to see you looking like you feel a lot better than you were.”

“Yeah, it really hurt before.”

“I know it did champ. I would have done anything to make it stop if I could. I love you so much.”

“I love you too Jon.”

“I know you do buddy.”

“Mommy loves you too. She told me so.”

“She did, did she?”

“Yep, she said it was a secret. Oops. Don’t tell her I told you.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t say anything.”

“Jon?”

“Yeah champ?”

“Do you love Mommy too?”

“You bet I do. Why do you ask?”

“I was just wondering.”

“Wondering what?”

“Do you think that you could be our Daddy, me and Aiden’s?”

My heart just swelled near to bursting with that question. I would love nothing more. But I wanted to be very careful not to promise something that I couldn’t necessarily guarantee would happen.

“I can tell you that any person who gets to be your Daddy is the luckiest person in the world. But I don’t want to make you a promise that I may not be able to keep,” I said trying to navigate this question delicately.

“You don’t want to be my Daddy?” he asked looking near tears.

“I would love to be your Daddy someday. But sometimes it isn’t that easy. It is complicated for adults. I know you may not understand this right now, but your mom and I have some things to talk about before that would be possible and I can’t tell you for sure how that will go. What I can promise you is that whether I ever become your Daddy or not, I will always love you and I will always be there for you when you need me.”

“Okay, but I still really hope you can be my Daddy someday.”

“Me too buddy.”

“Jon?”

“Yeah champ?”

“I feel sleepy.”

“Well, then you just go ahead and rest. I will stay here with you until you fall asleep.”

“Thanks Jon.”

“You’re welcome buddy.”

I watched as his eyelids began to droop and a minute later, he was out like a light. Man, I hoped I had handled that conversation the right way. I should go and find Eliza. We had a lot to talk about.


	34. A Long Time Coming

Chapter 34  
Eliza’s POV

Jon came back into the waiting room, letting us know that Nathan had fallen asleep. I was glad. I knew he must be exhausted from everything that had happened. Colby offered to go and sit with him as he slept in a not-so-subtle attempt to give Jon and me some time alone together.

Jon sat down next to me on the couch so we were facing each other. Then he reached over and grabbed my hands in his. Boy were the butterflies dancing in my stomach, whether it was more nerves or excitement, I couldn’t say. Probably both.

“Eliza, I just wanted to say that today has been, well today has been a lot of things, but the time that we spent alone together, it was very special to me. And I know we have only been on one date - and sure you never even technically agreed to go on it with me - but anyway I just wanted to tell you…I mean I don’t want to pressure you or make you feel uncomfortable or anything, but I really think that I should just go ahead and…”

He seemed so nervous and his babbling was adorable, but I was done waiting. Before he could finish his last sentence, I leaned in and kissed him. He seemed a bit stunned at first and took a second to react, but boy, when he did, it was a moment I will never forget. He pulled me in tight and gently nipped at my lower lip. As soon as I opened my mouth to let out a sigh, he immediately took advantage and slipped his tongue inside my mouth, letting out a quiet groan as he did so. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his head in even closer, if that was possible, as our tongues danced with one another. Damn he was good at this.

All too soon, I felt him pull away though, as reality started to come back to me and I remembered we were in a public waiting room. I let out another small sigh as he pulled back enough to look me in the eyes, grinning from ear to ear.

“You didn’t let me finish what I was saying. Not that I am complaining. You can do that again any time you want,” he said with a flirty grin.

“I know Jon, but you were starting to ramble and besides…I love you too.”

Jon looked a little surprised at my declaration.

“Hey, I was going to say it first. I just needed like another five seconds.”

“Does it really matter who said it first Jon?” I asked smiling.

“No, I guess it doesn’t. But I do need to catch up though, because I love you too Eliza. With all of my heart.”

“Wow. It might have taken you a few minutes to get it out, but when you did – totally worth the wait.”

“You don’t think it’s too soon, like we are rushing things? I mean we really did only just go on our first date earlier today. Or was that yesterday now? I really have no idea what time it is.”

“It’s just after midnight, so our first date was yesterday now. But to answer your question, I don’t think it’s too soon, as long as that is honestly how we both feel and I know it is true for me.”

“Me too, or I wouldn’t have said it.”

“And it’s not like we just met. I think this has been sort of creeping up on us for a while now. We just didn’t know it at first.”

“Yeah, it kind of clobbered me over the head all at once after a conversation I had with Colby at Christmas.”

“It was the same for me, only it was after a conversation with Brie the day after your birthday. I just wasn’t sure how you felt, so I decided to kind of wait and see. I was worried about ruining our friendship.”

“I was worried about that same thing and I wanted to make sure that the feelings were real between just you and me, without the boys in the picture. That’s when Joe suggested I should take you out for the day and have some time for just the two of us.”

“Well, remind me to thank Joe for that later.”

“It sounds like Colby and Brie deserve some of the credit too.”

“So where does that leave us now?” I asked uncertainly.

“I would like for us to be together as a couple and see where that leads us. We already know that we love each other. Now I just think we need time to let things play out, see how things go with that change in our dynamic.”

“What about the boys, what should we tell them?” I wondered.

“I think we need to be honest with them. Nathan already knows that we love each other. Speaking of that, I need to tell you that he asked me if I would be his Daddy.”

“Oh Jon, what did you say?”

“I said that anyone would be lucky to be his Daddy, but he wasn’t quite satisfied with my response. I didn’t want to make him any promises, especially not knowing where things stood between us, but when he asked me flat out if I didn’t want to be his Daddy, I just couldn’t say no. I told him that it would make me very happy, but I also said that it wasn’t that easy and that I wasn’t going to promise something that might not happen. Then I said that no matter what happened, that I would always love him and be there for him whenever he needed me and that that would never change. I hope I did the right thing. I didn’t want to mislead him, but I would honestly love to be his dad someday.”

Hearing that made me want to just cry then and there. To know that Jon thought about and wanted to be a father to my boys someday. It really choked me up to hear that. I was beyond moved and couldn’t really get past the lump in my throat to respond.

“Eliza, say something baby. You’re freaking me out. You’re not upset are you? I know we aren’t there yet, but I do see it as a possibility for our future, that we could end up together. It is definitely the direction that I hope we are heading. Oh man, are you going to say anything or am I just going to have a nervous breakdown. I don’t want to pressure you or make you upset with me.”

At the look of absolute panic on his face, I finally found my voice and answered him. The poor man. He rambled on and on when he got nervous or overwhelmed and I apparently became mute. We made quite the pair.

“Jon, calm down. I am not upset with you,” I tried to reassure him.

“Then what was with the silent treatment?” he asked still looking uncertain.

“Honestly Jon, I think you answered him the best that you could and it just touches me beyond words to hear you say that you would love to be a father to my boys someday. That is what the silence was about. I just couldn’t speak for a minute,” I said as a few tears slid down my cheeks.

“Happy tears, right?” Jon asked, finally looking more relaxed.

“Yes Jon, happy tears.”

“Oh thank god. Don’t scare me like that ever again. I thought I might have ruined everything before it even really got started.”

“You haven’t ruined anything Jon. And just for the record, I hope we have a future together too. But for now, let’s just enjoy being officially a couple and tell the boys that we are dating. They won’t really understand much beyond that anyway.”

“Sounds good to me. Now why don’t you scoot over here and try to get in a quick nap while Nathan is sleeping. If you are anywhere near as tired as I am, I am sure you could use a little bit of sleep. I am sure Colby will come and get us if Nathan needs us.”

With that, I scooted over towards Jon and put my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and tucked my head under his chin. We must have both fallen asleep like that, because the next thing I knew, Colby was shaking us both awake.

“Hey lovebirds, rise and shine,” Colby prompted.

“Colby, what time is it?” Jon asked, stretching a bit.

“It’s four in the morning,” he answered.

“Four in the morning? What about Nathan? Did he wake up? He was supposed to get switched to a regular room,” I asked feeling a bit panicked. 

“He’s fine Eliza and they did move him to a regular room. He never woke up once, so no worries there.”

“Why didn’t you wake us up?” I asked.

“I came to let you know, but found you both sound asleep. Even Jon didn’t wake up when I said your names a couple of times. Besides, you were both obviously exhausted and needed the sleep. And you didn’t miss anything other than the room change.”

“What about you, did you get any sleep?” Jon asked.

“I dozed on and off in the room with Nathan.”

“You must be exhausted. Why don’t you head back to the hotel and catch a little sleep before Aiden wakes up,” Jon suggested.

“That would actually help us out a lot since we don’t know exactly what time Brie and Joe have to head out this morning. Then you could bring Aiden back here when you guys are ready. If you wouldn’t mind that is,” I inquired.

“Of course I wouldn’t mind. I am glad to help any way I can.”

“Thanks man. We appreciate it. Be sure to grab my car keys from Joe or Brie so you can put Aiden in his car seat when you come back.”

“Will do Jon. I will see you both later.”

I walked over and gave Colby a big hug goodbye as he explained where Aiden’s room was and then left.

Jon’s POV

We found Nathan still sleeping peacefully when we walked in his room. This made me feel like his level of discomfort couldn’t be too bad, if he wasn’t waking up in pain or sleeping fitfully. I hoped that remained true when he woke up. We didn’t want to do anything that might wake Nathan, so I took a seat in the chair near his bed and pulled Eliza down onto my lap. It felt so good to be able to hold her. What an incredibly bizarre 24 hours. Our emotions certainly had run the gamut.

“Are you hungry? Do you want me to see if I can find us something to snack on or even just to drink?” I asked.

“I’m not hungry just yet, but I could go for a drink, even just some water, or maybe juice.”

“I can go take a walk and find a vending machine or something.”

“Maybe in a little bit,” she answered. “Right now I just want to stay right here like this.”

“I am more than fine with that plan,” I said pulling her close across my lap and wrapping my arms around her.

As she cuddled into my chest, I started rubbing slow circles on her back and I felt her relaxing against me. It wasn’t long before she had fallen back asleep. So much for that drink. Obviously it could wait. I leaned my head back against the wall and eventually fell back asleep myself. I woke up briefly when a nurse came in to check on Nathan, but otherwise was able to get some rest until I was startled awake a few hours later by a familiar voice, giving me a hard time.

“Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Are you guys cozy over there?” Joe asked, harassing me.

“Honestly, we leave you two alone for one night and look how you end up,” Brie added.

“Be quiet you two. You both know you helped get us together,” I defended.

“Yeah, but I just lost that $20 I won yesterday,” Joe lamented.

“You guys really need to find better things to do than to make bets on our love life,” I teased.

“Ooh, did you hear that Joe? He said they have a love life,” Brie gushed.

“He did, I heard him.”

“Alright children, that’s enough,” I admonished. You’re going to wake up one of them,” I said glancing at the sleeping forms of Nathan and Eliza.

“Visiting hours just started, so Joe and I just came to check in before we hit the road for Alabama for Raw tonight.”

“Obviously you won’t be joining us,” Joe commented.

“Yeah, I am going to call Hunter in a little bit. I know you and I are supposed to have a tag match against Big E and Kofi. Maybe it can be changed to a singles match. I don’t know, but I have never asked for a day off, so I think they can figure out a way to get by without me for one night. I can probably make the Smackdown taping in Memphis tomorrow night, but I want to talk to Eliza about it first. We should also find out when Nathan will be getting out of the hospital today. I’d like to be here when he does.”

“I am sure it will be fine. I can always take them both on if I need to. You do what you need to do,” Joe encouraged.

“Colby wanted us to tell you that he and Aiden are up and will be coming in in the next hour or so. Can we do anything for you before we go?” asked Brie.

“Actually, if you could find a vending machine and get us some water or juice, that would be great. Eliza wanted some a few hours ago but then she fell asleep and I haven’t exactly been able to move to go get it.”

“We can see that. Joe, you want to go grab that before we head out? That will give me a minute to speak with Ambrose here,” Brie suggested.

“Sure thing. Be right back. Good luck man.”

“Thanks Joe. Okay Brie, so is this the part where I get another lecture about being torn limb from limb if I hurt Eliza?”

“No, why would you think that?”

“Because I already got that from Colby.”

“Well, he’s her big brother. He’s just being protective.”

“I know. What about you? You’re her friend. Don’t you feel the need to be protective too?”

“Actually no.”

“Really? Does that mean there is actually someone who believes that I won’t screw this up?”

“What I believe is that you love her and those boys and that you would never do anything to intentionally hurt any of them.”

“Wow, thanks Brie. I appreciate the vote of confidence.”

“Well, am I right?”

“Yes. You’re right. I love all of them. And believe me, I would kick my own ass if I ever did anything to hurt them.”

“Well, then there you have it. No threats necessary. You are a good man Jon and you are good for my friend.”

“Thanks Brie. I won’t let you down.”

“I know. So what I did want to say was to be sure to keep letting Eliza know how much you love her and how special she is. I know she is strong, but her self-esteem took a beating in her last two relationships, as you are aware. Just keep letting her know how you feel and that you are always there for her.”

“I can absolutely do that. I know I am not exactly known for sharing my feelings, but it comes so easily with Eliza and the boys. I promise I will keep telling her.”

“Well good. That is all I needed to hear,” she said as Joe returned with a couple of drinks.

“Is everyone still okay in here?” Joe asked.

“Everything’s fine Joe. But we should probably head out,” Brie suggested.

“Take care buddy. Say goodbye to Eliza for us and let Nathan know that we stopped by to see him and hope he feels better.”

“Thanks Joe. Will do.”

It wasn’t long after that that a doctor came in to give us an update on Nathan.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Jenkins. I assume you both belong to this little guy?”

“We do. How do things look?” I asked.

“Everything looks good and it appears he had a good night.”

“Yeah, he slept straight through. Didn’t act like he was uncomfortable or in pain. Hang on, let me try to wake his mom up. She is a bit of a heavy sleeper.”

“I see that,” he said with a smile.

“Eliza, baby wake up.”

“Mmm Jon,” she mumbled.

“Yeah, it’s me. Come on, wake up so the doctor can talk to us.”

“Love you Jon,” she said as she shifted in my lap and snuggled more firmly up against my chest.

“I love you too sweetheart,” I said chuckling. “But now I am going to have to wake you up the hard way,” I warned as I stood up and set her on her feet, shaking her gently. “Eliza, wake up,” I tried one more time as she straightened up immediately, looking a bit confused, but at least she was awake.

“Okay Jon, I’m up. What is it?”

“The doctor is here to talk to us.”

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry. I don’t wake up very easily sometimes.”

“It’s alright mam. I was just telling your husband that it looks like Nathan had a good night. As long as he wakes up feeling okay and doesn’t show any signs of having complications today, we will release him tomorrow morning.”

“That is wonderful. Thank you,” Eliza responded.

“You both take care and just ring for a nurse when Nathan wakes up this morning.”

“Thank you Dr. Jenkins. We will,” I said as he left the room.

“How long have I been asleep? And when did we get married?” Eliza asked.

“What?”

“The doctor called you my husband.”

“Oh that. Well, when he came in, he kind of assumed we were both Nathan’s parents and I wasn’t entirely sure I could wake you up and I wanted him to talk to me, so I didn’t exactly correct him. Sorry.”

“It’s fine Jon. It just surprised me when he said it. Sorry I was such a pain to wake up.”

“Nah. It was pretty adorable actually.”

“So adorable you practically dropped me on my feet? What if I hadn’t woken up?”

“I didn’t know what else to try and I was ready to catch you.”

“I know. Thank you. I did want to hear what the doctor had to say.”

“Sounds like all good news to me.”

“Me too. I can’t wait to get out of here tomorrow.”

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. I am going to call Hunter in a few minutes and wanted to see what you thought about me working Smackdown tomorrow. I am obviously not going to Raw today, and I can ask for tomorrow too if you want me to.”

“No, I know how much they don’t like people missing time. Tonight should be enough. If we are able to take him home in the morning, I will just take the boys back to Colby’s for the rest of the week. Maybe we will stay one more night here at the hotel first and then head to Colby’s on Wednesday. Then you can just meet us there after taping Smackdown tomorrow.”

“Are you sure? I can always ask for both days and see what they say.”

“It’s fine Jon. Believe it or not, I took care of the boys on my own most of the time before I met you.”

“I know that. It’s not that I don’t think you can take care of them yourself, I just hate leaving all of you, especially if Nathan still isn’t feeling great. It practically killed me to leave him last night and go to the house show.”

“I think the worst is over now though. I am sure he won’t be in top shape, but he’ll probably just have to take it easy for a little while. Besides, if something changes and he has some type of complication, you can always call Hunter back. Until then, let’s just plan for the best case scenario.”

“Alright. I will go call him now. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Eliza’s POV

Jon came back in the room a few minutes later.

“Well, I spoke with Hunter and am all set to miss Raw tonight. I told him I plan to be there for Smackdown tomorrow, but that I would let him know later today if I didn’t think I could make it. He was actually pretty cool about it.”

“Good. I’m glad. One less thing to worry about.”

“Now, on to the next important order of business.”

“What would that be Jon?”

“Breakfast,” he said with a smile.

“Ah, food. I should have known. You and my brother seem to have a one-track mind when it comes to food.”

At that comment, Jon grabbed me by the belt loop, pulled me in close and dropped several soft kisses along my neck and jawline.

“Trust me sweetheart, my mind thinks about plenty of things other than food,” he said in a very low, sexy voice.

Damn, that was hot!

“But, since your son is three feet away and we are in a hospital room, I will have to settle for food. Maybe I will go check out the cafeteria. Do you want me to bring you back something?” he asked casually like nothing had happened.

“No need. Aiden and I got it covered,” answered Colby as he and Aiden walked in with breakfast sandwiches and hash browns from McDonalds.

“Eliza, I am sorry, but I may just have to dump you for your brother. He is my hero at the moment.”

“If only the Ambrollins fans could hear you now,” I said laughing.

“The who?” Jon asked confused.

“Shh. Don’t corrupt him. He has never been exposed to fanfiction. It would traumatize him,” Colby smirked.

“I don’t know what the two of you are talking about, but I definitely want to get my hands on one of those sandwiches,” Jon said, practically drooling.

“And here I thought food wasn’t all you thought about,” I said teasing him.

Jon gave me a heated look at that comment before he turned and snatched some food from Colby. I sat down with Aiden in my lap and grabbed some food for both of us. We had all just finished eating when Nathan started to rouse. Jon went to let a nurse know that he was awake while the rest of us hovered, making sure he was okay.

“Do it hurt?” Aiden asked.

“Only a little. I feel a lot better now.”

That was music to my ears. The nurse came in and checked all of Nathan’s vitals and asked him some questions. She seemed encouraged with what she saw and heard. She left promising to bring Nathan back some breakfast. We all spent the rest of the day taking turns sitting with Nathan. Jon and I even took turns running back to the hotel for a while to shower and get a change of clothes. 

When I got back from my trip, I found Jon sitting next to Nathan in the hospital bed, with Aiden in his lap as he continued telling the boys their “bedtime” story. There had been several more installments in the story since that first day. Colby sat in the chair next to the bed and looked extremely amused, especially when Jon got to the part about how Knight Rollins betrayed his brothers and thwarted their plans to save the kidnapped children from the evil King Hunter. At one point Colby interjected that he thought maybe Knight Rollins was really a double agent, trying to spy on the evil king and queen. Jon shut him down quickly however, reminding him that he was the one telling the story and that Knight Rollins was just going to have to live with the consequences of his actions. Okay, now seemed like a good time to interrupt.

“All right everyone. I think now is a good time to watch a movie on Uncle Colby’s I-Pad. I grabbed it from the hotel, hope you don’t mind Colby.”

“Of course not. What movie are we in for?”

“I was going to let Nathan pick.”

“What can I choose from Mommy?”

“Well, let’s see what we can find on Netflix.”

“Actually, I think I am going to find a gym and do some of my leg exercises,” Colby said. “Then maybe I will take a nap back at the hotel. I’ll be back before visiting hours are over.”

“Sounds good Colby. Thanks for the breakfast. See you later,” Jon said as the rest of us all settled in to watch Big Hero Six.


	35. Parting Ways

Chapter 35  
The next morning  
Jon’s POV

Eliza and I had just gotten back to the hotel with Nathan after he was released from the hospital and Colby was helping Aiden get ready for the day. He had decided to stay one more night until Eliza flew back to Iowa with the boys tomorrow morning. I would probably beat them there if I flew out right after Smackdown tonight. Speaking of Smackdown, I had to head out soon to catch a flight to Memphis. I started gathering up my things and packing my bags.

“Mommy, are we going to go with Jon?” Nathan asked.

“Not this time sweetie. We are going to stay here tonight, but we will see him tomorrow at Uncle Colby’s house.”

“But I want to go with Jon,” Nathan replied.

“Me too,” Aiden added.

“Hey boys. I wish you could come with me too, but you are lucky, you get to stay here with your mom and Uncle Colby. I’ll be busy wrestling tonight anyway. Then I should be at Uncle Colby’s when you get there tomorrow.”

“I’ll miss you,” Nathan said, making my heart break a little.

“I’ll miss you guys too. But it won’t be long until we see each other. I promise. Now come and give me a big hug.”

Both boys came over to hug me. I knew it sounded ridiculous because it really was only one day, but I really would miss them. I hadn’t been without them, or Eliza for that matter, for a couple of months now. It would be different traveling without them, that was for sure.

“Okay boys, I am going to take Jon to the airport now. I’ll be back in a little bit. You be good for your Uncle Colby.”

“K Mommy. Bye Jon,” Nathan said.

“Bye Jon,” said Aiden.

“Bye guys. I’ll see you soon.”

Eliza’s POV

“So I’ll call you from the arena, before things get started,” Jon said as we were waiting for him to go through airport security.

“Sounds good. And don’t worry about us. Other than Aiden running Colby ragged, I’m sure we’ll all be fine. We will miss you though. Does that sound pathetic?”

“No. I will miss you too. It will be awfully quiet without my entourage,” he said giving me one of his Dean Ambrose smirks. 

Not gonna lie, those dimples got me every time.

“I’ll have to make due with just Joe for entertainment,” Jon lamented.

“I am sure you’ll muddle through somehow,” I reassured him.

“True, but I won’t get to do this with Joe,” he said as he reached out and pulled me into a brief, but tender kiss.

“Poor Joe. He doesn’t know what he’s missing,” I joked.

“Alright smartass, I will talk to you later. Have fun with Colby. I love you.”

“I love you too Jon,” I said standing on my tiptoes to give him one more quick kiss before he went through security. Once he had made it through, I waved goodbye and headed back to the hotel, trying to think of ways to keep the boys calm but entertained for the rest of the day.

Later that day  
Eliza’s POV

We were all just about to order room service when my cell phone rang. I ran over to grab it, hoping it was Jon. I saw his name appear on my screen and answered the call.

“Hi Jon. How was the flight?”

“It was fine. I just got to the arena a little while ago. Most people aren’t here yet so I have a little bit of time to talk. How is Nathan feeling?”

“He seems fine. A little less energy than his usual self, but otherwise okay. I think Colby is exhausted though.”

“Hey, I heard that. Tell Jon I am not exhausted. I can totally keep up with a two year old,” Colby argued.

“Did you hear that Jon?”

“Yeah. I did. Tell him I don’t believe him.”

“Jon says he doesn’t believe you Colby.”

“Whatever Jon. I don’t miss you,” he shouted.

“I miss Jon,” Nathan interjected. “Can I talk to him Mommy?”

“Sure honey. Here Jon, Nathan wants to talk to you.”

“Hi Jon,” Nathan greeted.

“Hey champ. How are you feeling?”

“Pretty good. Mommy says I have to take it easy.”

“Well, she is right. The doctor said so. But you can still play and have some fun, just don’t get too rowdy and start running or jumping around.”

“I won’t.”

“Okay, well, I will see you tomorrow alright?”

“Okay Jon, love you.”

“Love you too buddy. Can I say hi to Aiden?”

“Yeah, here Aiden.”

“Hi Jon,” Aiden offered.

“Hey little man. Are you being a good boy for your mom?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you playing with Uncle Colby?”

“Yeah. We pway with bwocks.”

“Blocks huh? Sounds like fun. Can you put your Mommy back on?”

“Okay. Bye Jon.”

“Bye buddy. I love you.”

“Love you Jon.”

“Hey, it’s me again. We are just about to order room service. I know I usually cook or grab some takeout, but I thought why not live on the edge.”

“You are a wild one,” Jon said with a chuckle.

“I know right?”

“I did want to tell you that I ran into Renee when I got here. She was getting ready to film one of her Unfiltered episodes.”

“How did that go? Okay I hope.”

“Yeah. It was kind of weird, but it went alright. I told her that you and I are together now. I wanted to tell her before someone else did.”

“What did she say to that?”

“Actually, she didn’t seem very surprised. She said she was happy for us.”

“Well good. I’m glad. In fact, I should probably thank her.”

“Why is that?”

“Because if she hadn’t ended things with you when she did, who knows if we would have ever found our way to each other.”

“Yeah, I guess it all worked out for the best.”

“I guess I can take her off of the list of people I want to physically harm.”

“She was on your list of people to harm?” Jon asked chuckling.

“Of course she was. She hurt you.”

“Damn babe. Remind me never to cross you.”

“Yeah, I don’t recommend it.”

“I will do my best not to,” Jon promised.

“I should probably go now. The natives are getting restless.”

“I know how that goes. I will send you a text after Smackdown. I don’t want to call and wake everyone up.”

“Sounds good Jon. Good luck tonight, be careful.”

“I will be – well, as careful as Dean Ambrose gets. Say goodnight to the boys for me and tell Colby that I don’t miss him either.”

“Okay Jon. Will do. Love you.”

“Love you too. Bye.”

Several hours later  
Jon’s POV

I was at the airport waiting to get on a plane to Iowa and decided to text Eliza. It was late, but at least I didn’t have to worry about waking her up if she was asleep.

J: Hey babe. You awake?

E: I’m awake. I was waiting up for you. Everyone else is asleep.

J: Sorry. Didn’t mean to keep you up.

E: Don’t apologize. I wanted to talk to you.

J: You did huh? Little old me?

E: Yeah, yeah. Don’t let it go to your head.

J: I’ll try not to. How is everybody?

E: We’re all good here. I think Colby will actually be relieved to go back to Florida and go back to rehabbing. I think Aiden is wearing him out.

J: That’s my boy! Just like I told him.

E: You’re such an ass.

J: But you love me.

E: I do – not sure why.

J: Me neither. But glad you do.

E: Me too.

J: I should let you get to sleep. My plane will be boarding soon anyway.

E: Can you pick us up at the airport tomorrow?

J: Sure, just tell me when and where.

E: We are supposed to land around 11:30. I will text you the flight information tomorrow.

J: Sounds good. I will see you then. Snuggle up with those boys for me.

E: Like I have a choice. They are wedged against me already.

J: Hope you can get some sleep.

E: Me too.

J: Night.

E: XOXO

J: 

Wow, did I seriously just send a heart emoji? Oh how the mighty had fallen.


	36. Busted

Chapter 36  
The next day  
Jon’s POV

The boys and I had played for a couple of hours after I picked them all up at the airport. I think it wore all three of us out. They were currently both napping in the bedroom after I finished telling them their “bedtime” story. They were quite relieved when Knight Ambrose and Knight Reigns were able to overcome the odds and rescued the boys from Hunter, Stephanie, Sheamus, and Knight Rollins. After the story, they fell asleep pretty quickly and then Eliza and I lounged on the couch together, my head in her lap. She was mindlessly running her fingers through my hair. I could stay here like this forever.

“So, I was thinking,” Eliza started.

“Hmmm?” was about all I could manage.

“I was thinking that while you are away in Canada and then Germany later on, I am going to start having the boys sleep in their own room here at Colby’s. I can stay in your room or Colby’s and get some intercoms so I will still be able to hear them.”

“Okay. Fine by me. Why the change?”

“Well, two reasons. One, I think that it is better for them not to get permanently attached to sleeping with me, or you for that matter, every night.”

“Makes sense. What’s the other reason?”

“You really can’t put this together Jon?”

“Colby always tells me I was never the brains of our operation.”

“Well, Colby’s an ass.”

“No argument there,” I said chuckling.

“Anyway, I just think it would be better for the boys to get used to having their own room, you know before…”

“Before what?” I asked feeling thoroughly confused.

“Seriously Jon. You’re a guy. How are you not getting this?”

I sat up all of a sudden when the light bulb finally clicked on. She was talking about the two of us sharing a room.

“Judging by that reaction, you now get where I’m going with this.”

“Yeah. At least I hope I do.”

“I just think it would be better if all of us had our own rooms for a bit first, so when you and I share one, the boys won’t feel like you replaced them.”

“Wow. I hadn’t really thought about it like that.”

“How did you think about it?” she asked in a flirty voice.

“I’d be happy to demonstrate,” I said as I pulled her underneath me and leaned down to kiss her.

After about ten seconds of absolute bliss, we both jumped apart when we heard Aiden and Nathan come into the room, calling our names.

“Busted,” I whispered.

“Mommy, what are you doing?” Nathan asked.

“Mommy give Jon kisses,” Aiden answered.

I glanced over at Eliza whose face was turning all kinds of red. I decided to try and field this one – we’d see how this went. 

“Your mom and I were kissing because we love each other very much.”

“Is he your boyfriend Mommy?” Nathan asked.

“He is. Is that okay with you boys?”

“Is Jon still going stay with us?” Nathan wondered.

“Of course I am champ.”

“Can you love us too Jon?” Aiden wanted to know.

“Absolutely little man. I promise I have plenty of love for all of you.”

“Okay,” replied Aiden.

“What about, you know…” Nathan asked.

“Give it time champ. I’m working on it.”

“Okay. Can we eat dinner now? I’m starving,” asked Nathan.

“Me too. I hungwy,” added Aiden.

Wow, that went pretty well. Glad they could be just as easily distracted by food as I could.


	37. A Day at the Beach

Chapter 37  
2 weeks later  
Eliza’s POV

The boys and I were finally back on the tour and I couldn’t be happier. Nathan seemed completely healed from his surgery, I got to go back to the job that I love, and most importantly, we were back on the same schedule as Jon. He had only been at Colby’s about four days in the last two weeks because of the live shows in Canada and Germany. The boys and I had missed him terribly. I had, however, been able to transition them to sleeping in their own room. Jon had told them they could help pick out new beds and decorations for their own bedroom at his place in Vegas if they did a good job practicing having their own room at Colby’s, so they were all in. They still made their way into my room, or Colby’s, where Jon was staying when he was home, but only when they couldn’t get back to sleep. They were so excited to be able to have their own room again at Jon’s. Jon and I hadn’t talked a lot about it, but I suspected we would be spending a lot more time there once Colby recovered. It was funny, Jon seemed as excited as the boys were to re-do a room for them. He was such a kid at heart.

Meanwhile, Jon and I had not been able to do anything to celebrate Valentine’s Day yesterday since we were traveling to California for Raw, so we were planning to do something tomorrow before Smackdown. We would still be in California so our travel time should be manageable. Jon hadn’t told me what he had planned yet, but I knew he was up to something. He, Joe, and Brie have had their heads together, so something was in the works. I guess I would just have to wait and see.

The next morning  
Jon’s POV

I got up early and went to the gym around 6:30 so I could be back to help get the boys ready for our day today. I knew Eliza was wondering what I had planned. I hoped she enjoyed it. Brie seemed to think she would. When I got back from the gym, I quickly showered and helped Eliza with the boys’ morning routine. I also packed a few bags for the day when she was distracted with other things. When it seemed like everyone was ready, I rounded us all up and herded everyone into the car. 

“Okay Jon, now do I get to know where we are going?” Eliza pleaded.

“You’ll see soon enough,” I replied.

“Nathan, do you know where we are headed?” she asked.

“Uh-uh.”

“Really Eliza? Trying to pump your own son for information. That’s low.”

“It was worth a shot.”

“You should be ashamed of yourself,” I said chuckling.

“I regret nothing,” she insisted. “But I do think I now know where we are headed.”

“What gave it away?” I asked.

“Maybe all of the signs for the beach.”

“Too smart for your own good. Actually, I think we will be there in another couple of minutes. I have all of your bathing suits in a bag in the trunk and I brought a bunch of towels and beach stuff that I bought at the store.”

“Sounds perfect.”

“I try,” I replied, giving her my most cocky grin. 

She just rolled her eyes at me as I parked the car and we all got out. I dug our bags out of the trunk and we headed towards the beach to find the perfect spot to stake our claim. I spread a blanket down once Nathan and Aiden found a spot they liked and then piled the beach toys on top of it.

“Okay everybody, time to go to the changing room and get our bathing suits on. Come on boys, I’ll take you with me so your mom can go change too.”

I handed Eliza a smaller bag with her things packed in it. She took it and we all walked back to the changing rooms together.

“Are you sure you got this Jon? I could take Aiden with me.”

“Nah, I’m good. I am already wearing my suit, so I think I am up for helping these two. We know what we’re doing, right boys?”

“Yep,” they both answered.

“See Eliza, nothing to worry about. Come on guys.”

I will say, I was glad that I wasn’t trying to change too. Both boys were fairly good at the getting undressed process, although Aiden did need a little help when his head got stuck in his shirt for a second. It was the getting the swimsuits on that they needed more help with.

“Alright boys, I think that just about does it. Here, let’s get your sandals back on so the sand isn’t too hot on your feet. Your mom and I will put some suntan lotion on you when we get back to the blanket. Okay, I think we are ready to head out.”

Eliza was waiting for us just outside the changing room. She was dressed in a two piece, with a little wrap on the bottom. She looked amazing. For my part, all I had done was pull my shirt off and take off my shoes.

Eliza’s POV

I saw Jon come out of the changing room with the boys in tow. I had to admit. I was impressed. They did that rather quickly. I was also enjoying looking at Jon’s abs – man he was in amazing shape. I decided to offer to help carry a bag back to our blanket before I embarrassed myself and started drooling or something.

“Alright, are we ready to head back to the blanket?” I asked.

“Yeah!” the boys yelled.

“I figured it would be easier to put sunscreen on them once we got back on the beach,” Jon explained.

“Sounds like a plan,” I agreed.

Once we got back to our blanket, we lathered the boys up with sunscreen and then put on their swimmies. Finally, we put some sunscreen on ourselves while the boys dug in the sand near the blanket. Jon did my back for me and I did his. I loved the feel of his hands on me. I hoped there was some alone time scheduled for the two of us sometime during our day. We had slept in the same bed for the first time last night, while the boys slept in the other room of our suite. Unfortunately, it was well after midnight when we got in and we were both exhausted. We fell asleep just holding each other. Don’t get me wrong, I enjoyed every minute of it, but I was hoping for a bit more today. Jon must have sensed what I was thinking about because he leaned in close and whispered in my ear.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, we will have some alone time together later.”

I felt my cheeks coloring at that and decided to shift the focus.

“Who’s ready to go in the water?” I asked.

“Me,” Aiden answered.

“Me too Mommy,” Nathan added.

“Alright then, let’s do it,” Jon suggested.

The four of us walked to the edge of the ocean. Jon was holding Aiden’s hand and I had Nathan’s. Nathan of course was ready to charge into the water, so he and I waded right in. Aiden was more cautious, so he and Jon were busy dipping their feet in along the edge of the shore. I held tight to Nathan’s hand as we jumped over the waves together. He was having a blast.

After a few minutes, I looked over and saw that Jon had sat down in the water and was encouraging Aiden to sit with him by digging in the sand under the water and pulling out shells. His ploy seemed to work as Aiden sat down next to him and began looking for shells. They amassed a small pile as Aiden slowly got used to being in the water. Jon was so good with him, such a natural – especially for someone who never really had a father figure.

Eventually Aiden wanted to join Nathan and me in the waves. It was too deep for him to touch, so Jon carried him in to us and we splashed and dodged the waves together. Aiden got more and more comfortable and was now dangling from one of Jon’s arms and allowing himself to be dipped in and out of the water. Nathan decided that this looked like a fun game and soon both boys were climbing on Jon like a jungle gym and trying to splash each other. Jon turned the tables though when he suggested that they all team up to splash Mommy. I ended up soaking wet, but utterly content.

After our epic splash battle, we wandered back to our blanket and dried off a bit. The boys began digging and playing in the sand once again. We had only been sitting there for a few minutes when I saw Joe and Brie approaching us. They looked ready for some fun in the sun.

“Hey guys. Fancy meeting you here.” I said with a smile.

“I know right? What a coincidence,” she said, returning my smile.

“You’re all set man. We got these two munchkins,” Joe said addressing Jon.

“What’s going on exactly?” I wondered.

“Joe and Brie are going to stay with the boys for a little while for us,” Jon explained.

“And what are we doing?”

“Getting some of that alone time I mentioned,” he answered with a wink.

“Alright you two, keep it PG. There are children around,” Brie said chuckling.

“Nathan, Aiden, you guys are going to stay and play with Joe and Brie for a little bit. Your mom and I will be back in a little while, okay?”

“Okay, where are you going?” Nathan wanted to know.

“That’s a surprise for your mom, but we won’t be too far. You both listen to Joe and Brie okay?”

“K Jon,” Aiden answered.

“Okay, will you be back soon?” asked Nathan.

“Not too long champ,” Jon answered.

“Okay boys, I will see you soon. Be good,” I instructed.

“Bye Mommy,” they both answered as Jon took my hand and led me down the beach.

“By the way, I wanted to say thank you Jon.”

“For what? I haven’t even given you your present yet.”

“No, I mean for going in the ocean with us. I know you aren’t exactly a fan of the water.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I may have read it in an interview you gave. That, and the constant scanning of the water you were doing when you thought no one was looking.”

“I will admit it is possible that I have a small fear of the water and the things that are swimming in it. But hey, you have to face your fears right?”

“Like I said, thank you.”

“I’m just glad the boys are little and that I only had to wade in waist deep and that nothing swam up against me. You might have seen me cower in fear otherwise.”

“Well, you were very brave,” I said smiling up at him.

“Do I get a reward?” he asked.

“We’ll see.”

Eventually, when we were pretty far away from where we started, we rounded a small corner and I saw a blanket on the beach, with a picnic basket on it.

“Did you do this?” I asked.

“Well, technically, Joe and Brie did it. But it was my idea.”

“That is so sweet. It’s perfect. Thank you.”

“You are welcome. Now have a seat and get comfortable. I have prepared a gourmet meal for you,” he claimed as I raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, maybe it’s not gourmet, but I did prepare everything myself. That counts for something right?” he asked with a smirk.

“That remains to be seen,” I teased. “Let’s see what you’ve got.”

“Okay, I see how it is,” he said as he opened the basket and pulled out a single red rose and handed it to me.

“For my lady.”

“Thanks Jon. It’s beautiful.”

“And now for the appetizer,” he said as he pulled out some sliced watermelon and a couple of water bottles.

“Ooh, watermelon is perfect for a day like today.”

“I thought you might like it.”

We each sat eating the watermelon and had a brief seed spitting contest, since we were both slightly competitive. Not surprisingly, Jon won. After the last bite, Jon leaned over and kissed the corner of my mouth, his tongue darting out to lick my chin. My eyes widened as I glanced over at him.

“Sorry, you had some watermelon juice running down your chin. I had to do something to save you.”

“Well then, I am glad you were here.”

“Me too. Who knows what could have happened to you otherwise. But now, on to the main course.”

Jon had made little finger sandwiches that we were both chowing down on rather quickly. Nothing got me as hungry as a day spent in the sun.

“And now for dessert.”

“There’s dessert?” I asked.

“But of course. What kind of an operation do you think I am running here? Nothing but the best for my girl.”

I loved hearing him call me his girl and I loved the dessert even more – chocolate covered strawberries, my favorite. I felt like I was going to drool over them, so I reached out to snatch one, but Jon quickly snagged my hand as I was reaching for it.

“Uh-uh-uh. This is a full service operation. You don’t have to move a muscle. I will feed them to you – if you behave that is,” he said grinning.

“What do I have to do to behave?” I asked.

“Just come sit over here with me and put your head in my lap.”

“I think I can handle that.”

Jon fed me several strawberries and I thought I had died and gone to heaven. After about five or six, I snatched one out of his hand. He shot me a confused look before I reached up and offered it to him. He leaned down and ate it out of my fingers, giving them a playful lick when he was done. This led me to sit up and pull him into a very heated kiss. I could feel his hands roaming all over my body as he deepened the kiss. I let out a moan but regretfully pulled away. We were on a public beach after all, albeit in a relatively secluded spot.

“Watch your hands there mister. I don’t want to get charged with public indecency,” I joked.

“Sorry, they just kind of have a mind of their own. And you look so hot in that bathing suit.”

“Well thank you. And it’s not that I didn’t enjoy what they were doing. I just think maybe this is not the place.”

“You are probably right about that. But I know something they can do that is entirely appropriate.”

“Oh yeah? What would that be?”

“Back rub. Lay on your stomach,” he directed.

After I laid down, I felt Jon’s fingers start massaging my muscles. Man his hands were strong. It felt incredible. After about five minutes of his ministrations, I felt close to falling asleep, so I sat up and told him it was his turn. He grinned and immediately laid down on his stomach. He let out some soft little sighs as I rubbed all over his back. My eyes fell on his scars again and this time I decided to ask about them, as I lightly traced them with my finger.

“Are these from when you were in CZW?”

“Most of them.”

“How did they happen?”

“Barbed wire match. They had to cut it off of me. Not one of my fondest memories.”

“What about this one on your side? It looks different from the others.”

“That is from one of those times I told you about when I decided to fight back against the drug pushers. I didn’t know he had a knife.”

“God Jon, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It was a long time ago.”

Jon’s POV

Eliza got really quiet for a minute and I was worried that maybe I had freaked her out a little. I was about to sit up when all of a sudden I felt her lips on my back, as she kissed her way down my scars. Holy shit! Boy did that make me want to do something very inappropriate for a public beach. I let her continue for several more seconds before I rolled over to stop her. I mean really, I was only human – I could only take so much.

“Be careful there woman. You can’t just go doing stuff like that if you are worried about being indecent on a beach,” I warned.

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist.”

“You don’t look very sorry.”

“Yeah, well, my mouth has a mind of its own.”

Geeze, the woman was trying to kill me. I decided to get myself out of trouble by giving her her Valentine’s Day present. She had given me a really cool new pair of sunglasses earlier since I tend to lose mine pretty regularly.

“Alright, now I have one more thing in this basket for you, but you’ve got to keep your hands to yourself because you’re too damn tempting.”

“I make no promises.”

“Dammit woman. Then I guess I will just have to return your gift. It’s a shame too. I think you would have really liked it.”

“Okay Jon, I promise. What is it?”

“Patience. Let me find it in here. Got it.”

I pulled out a long jewelry box that had a lace bow tied around it. She practically snatched it out of my hands, making me chuckle. She was almost as bad as the boys.

“Can I open it?”

“Of course. Go ahead.”

She opened it up and saw the gold charm bracelet that currently had four charms on it. There was a turtle for Aiden, a dinosaur for Nathan, a hairbrush for her, and a little pair of boxing gloves for me. That was as close as I could come to something for wrestling. I watched her face as she gently touched each charm. Her eyes were brimming with tears, but I knew enough now to know that those were her happy tears. She looked up at me with such a look of love and appreciation, it totally melted my heart.

“Thank you Jon. I love it. It is absolutely precious.” 

“You’re welcome. I am glad you like it.”

“I don’t know how you manage it Jon.”

“Manage what?”

“To think of such thoughtful gifts. I am so lucky you are mine.”

“Well, I consider myself the lucky one, but we can fight about that later,” I teased.

“Can you help me put it on?”

“Of course.”

I reached over and took the bracelet from her and then gently wrapped it around her wrist. It took me a second to get the clasp secured, but as soon as I did, Eliza gave it a quick glance and then practically knocked me over backwards as she jumped in my lap and kissed me. It was the perfect way to end our date.


	38. Sending a Message

Chapter 38  
One month later  
Eliza’s POV

Brie and I were hanging out backstage at a house show, waiting for Jon to finish in the main event. The boys were sound asleep so I decided now was as good a time as any to talk to her about something that had been on my mind.

“Do you think there is something wrong with me?” I asked Brie cautiously.

“What are you talking about? Wrong with you how?”

“Like, am I not attractive?”

“You’re kidding right?”

“I wish I was.”

“Okay, back up. Where is this coming from?”

“Alright, so Jon and I have been sharing a bed for just over a month now.”

“I know and the heated looks between the two of you are enough to make me jealous and maybe a little nauseous. But I am happy you are finally getting some.”

“That’s just it, I’m not ‘getting some’ as you so eloquently put it.”

“No way. Are you serious? Jon hasn’t made a move in over a month?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say he hasn’t made any moves exactly, just not that final move.”

“So you expect me to believe that you have slept in the same bed as Dean Ambrose every night and not gotten to home base?”

“If I remember my baseball metaphors correctly, yeah.”

“I can’t believe it. He is so hot for you.”

“I know, he always acts like he is really into me and is attracted to me, but somehow it hasn’t happened yet.”

“Has he tried anything else – beyond kissing obviously – I’ve seen you do that?”

“Oh, we’ve spent plenty of time on the other three bases if you will, and it has been amazing, but it is just not going all the way. He always pulls back before it gets that far for some reason.”

“Why do you think that is?”

“I don’t know. That’s why I’m talking to you. I suspect he doesn’t want me to feel pressured.”

“Well, do you?”

“Not at all. If anything I think I am ready to pressure him.”

“I say do it.”

“I wouldn’t even know where to start. It’s not like I have a wealth of experience seducing men. I’ve only ever been with three guys.”

“Please, he’s a man. It won’t take much.”

“Do you have any more specific suggestions?”

“I say we go shopping tomorrow at Victoria Secrets and find you some lingerie that he won’t be able to resist. That should definitely send the message you want.”

“I know I should just tell him how I feel, but I have never been good at asking for what I want, especially in the bedroom.”

“That’s why you let the outfit do the talking for you. We’ll go tomorrow morning when the guys go to the gym. We can ask Nattie to stay with the boys.”

“Thanks Brie. I hope it works.”

“It will. Trust me.”

The next night  
Eliza’s POV

“Man, I am beat. I am not sure I can do anything but collapse as soon as we put the boys to bed,” Jon said as we entered our hotel suite.

“Would you mind putting them both to bed? I need to run to the bathroom.”

“Sure. I will probably just crawl into bed after that. Meet you there.”

“Sounds good thanks.”

I ran into the bathroom to change into the lingerie that I had picked out earlier today. I knew Jon was tired, but I was thinking this might wake him up. Alright, it was now or never. I walked back into the bedroom and saw him face down on the bed, still in the clothes he was wearing when we walked in the door. It reminded me of the time I gave him a backrub before we were together. That gave me an idea.

“Okay Jon, take your shirt off.”

“Am I getting another backrub?” he asked.

“Not exactly,” I said in my most flirty voice.

At that, Jon flipped over. His mouth dropped open and his eyes darkened with desire when he saw what I was wearing.

“In case you are wondering, yes, I am definitely trying to seduce you this time,” I whispered.

“Mission accomplished babe. I am all yours.”

“Well, it’s about time.”

Just as I was about to crawl over to Jon, he slipped off the bed and I had a brief moment of panic that he was putting on the breaks again.

“You had better not be changing you mind,” I threatened.

“Relax Eliza. I’m just locking the door. I have absolutely no intention of changing my mind.”

“Oh thank god.”

“Now, where were we?” he asked crawling back on the bed and grinning like a madman.

The next day  
Brie’s POV

“So, judging by that ridiculous smile on your face, I would say our plan was a success.”

“Success is an understatement.”

“Oh really, do tell.”

“Sorry girl, no details.”

“Oh come on, you have to give me something.”

“Well, I won’t give you any specifics, but it was incredible and I may be mixing my sports metaphors, but I think you can say I scored a hat trick.”

“Seriously? Three times? Wow, I miss those days.”

“Yeah, well, we were making up for a month’s worth of sexual tension.”

“Did you ask him why it hadn’t happened yet?”

“Yeah, and I was right. He was trying to give me time and not make me feel like that was all he was after.”

“He’s an idiot. It’s obvious to everyone he loves you for more than just your body.”

“Yeah, but it is kind of sweet when you think about it.”

“I take it he didn’t need much convincing.”

“Nope, the outfit did the trick. I think he was just waiting for an obvious signal and thanks to you I had a very clear one.”

“Well, I am glad I could help.”

“Me too.”


	39. Family Celebration

Chapter 39  
One week later  
Jon’s POV

Eliza and I had planned a joint birthday party for the boys before Raw went on the air. Aiden had turned three a few days ago and Nathan was turning five next week. I wasn’t officially appearing on the show, so I had a lot more flexibility time-wise. We had invited some of the boys’ favorite superstars, as well as Joe and his family, Brie, Natalya, and several crew members we were close with. Colby couldn’t make it, but we were going to see him soon at Wrestlemania, even though he wasn’t competing. The boys were excited to spend time with Joelle again. They had gotten along well the last time we got them together. Right now, they were swinging away at a piñata and loving every minute of it.

Eliza and I were preparing root beer floats for everyone. That was the boys’ special request instead of birthday cake. I loved watching Eliza watch the boys having fun. Her face just lit up with love and pride. She had never looked more beautiful. It was so hard to believe that a year ago, I had never even met Eliza or the boys. I could never have imagined how my life was about to change forever.

I was living a pretty carefree, happy life, without any real ties or responsibilities. I was with Renee and we were committed to each other, but we were both just enjoying life and each other without really worrying or thinking about the big picture. Now, here I was, totally in love with a mother of two, Colby’s sister no less, and I found myself being a parent to two amazing little boys. What’s more, I was loving every minute of it.

I didn’t think if you had told me a year ago that I’d be living a more traditional, family lifestyle – well as traditional as it can be with my current occupation – that I would have believed it was possible. At least not so soon. It was more something that I had thought I might have someday down the line. But now, I wouldn’t change a thing. As happy as I was a year ago, it didn’t compare to the total fulfillment that I felt now. I guess Renee was right about that too. Being with Eliza and the boys made me happy on a level I didn’t really know existed a year ago. At the time, I had no idea what she was talking about and was too devastated to see what she was getting at the day she broke up with me. But that was what led me to be where I am now, so I had no hard feelings there what-so-ever.

As for me and Eliza, I knew we were the best of friends, but becoming more had been so natural and amazing. I couldn’t believe I hadn’t recognized the attraction sooner. Maybe it was because I had never connected with anyone quite on this level before, but man our chemistry was electric. I may not have always seen it for what it was, but man ever since the switch was flipped between being friends and becoming a couple, the attraction had been undeniable. But it went so much deeper than that too. I knew it sounded horribly corny, and maybe a little cliché, but I really felt like she was my soul mate.

“Earth to Jon. Hey, Ambrose!” Joe shouted, shaking me out of my thoughts.

“Uh, what?”

“Man, where were you? I said your name like half a dozen times.”

“Sorry, I was just thinking.”

“And judging by that sappy look on your face, I can guess what, or should I say who, you were thinking about. Man, what happened to you?”

“Shut up man. Is there something you needed?”

“Just wanted to let you know that I have to head out to go get ready for Raw. I am in the opening segment.”

“Well, thanks for coming. Even if you are a pain in my ass.”

“Hey, you know I’m just giving you a hard time. It’s actually really great to see you so happy, and I know you have changed that family’s life for the better. I mean, look at them.”

“They look happy, right?”

“More than that, they look relaxed, secure, and confident. And you helped do that for them. It’s a far cry from the scared and nervous family we met almost a year ago.”

“Well, they are all strong and didn’t need me to get through that.”

“They might have gotten through it on their own, but I think you helped them all feel loved and appreciated. So give yourself little bit of credit.”

“Man Joe, I don’t exactly know what to say.”

“I don’t hand out these kind of compliments very often, so just say thank you so we can go back to being our macho and manly selves.”

“Okay Joe. Thanks man.”

“You’re welcome. Now I’m going to go get ready to kick some ass in the ring.”

“Here, I’ll give you a very manly fist bump.”

“Much better. Catch you later.”

“See you Joe.”


	40. Up in the Air

Chapter 40  
One week later  
Eliza’s POV

I couldn’t believe what a whirlwind the past week had been. The whole Wrestlemania experience was unreal. Jon was so busy almost constantly in the week leading up to it. He was so pumped up to wrestle in front of 100,000 fans. Of course he would have preferred to win and to not take such a beating, but hey, it was Brock Lesnar. For my own part, I had a hard time watching the match. I knew Jon was extremely tough, but man did he take some bumps, although he wanted to make it even more extreme than the WWE allowed it to be. I’m not sure if I could have survived watching that. But, other than being stiff and sore, which I have discovered is pretty much standard operating procedure for him, he seemed no worse for wear. Thankfully, his match on Smackdown earlier tonight against Tyler Breeze was a short one. He beat him pretty quickly and convincingly.

Now we were all on a plane heading to Vegas. We were going to get to spend five nights there until Raw on Monday. The boys were so excited. We were going to be redecorating a room for them. First we were going to paint it a light blue color that they had chosen. Then we were going to get them their own beds and furniture. Jon had actually been looking at different furniture possibilities on-line and seemed to be getting a kick out of the whole thing.

Meanwhile, I was feeling excited to be doing something to make Jon’s place more of a home for me and the boys. We hadn’t officially talked about it, and I didn’t know if we would stay in Vegas permanently, but for the foreseeable future, it would be a place where we would be spending a lot of time. I couldn’t wait to get started and Jon seemed open to letting us do whatever would make it feel more like home, even though we were still spending time at Colby’s too. After living at Colby’s for about a year now, I was looking forward to putting some of my own touches on Jon’s place. Not that I wanted to change too much, just adding some things to supplement Jon’s fairly minimalist approach.

I glanced over at Jon about to say something to him, when I noticed he had fallen asleep right along with the boys. Aiden was in his lap sound asleep and Nathan was tucked underneath his right arm, snoozing away too. Impressively, Jon still managed to be holding my hand with his left one, even as he slept. What a difference a year made. In fact, it was practically a year to the day that I had walked into Colby’s and found him in a towel. I remembered having the fleeting thought about how attractive he was, but I kind of had too much else on my mind to really dwell on it. And now the man, and his incredible body, were all mine. That brought a smile to my face. We may have been brought together because I was running away from Brad and he was just a friend of Colby’s trying to lend a hand, but now we were practically a family. I hoped we would be someday. There was no doubt in my mind we were meant to be together. Until then, I was just trying to take in and enjoy every moment. I couldn’t wait for the next several days.


	41. Some Friendly Competition

Chapter 41  
The next day  
Jon’s POV

“Okay, so does everybody know what their job is?” I asked.

“Yes sir,” Nathan responded with excitement.

“Yessur,” Aiden answered, trying to match his brother’s enthusiasm.

“I think I know what I’m doing, but I’m not going to call you sir,” Eliza chimed in smiling.

“Fine, but I’m keeping my eye on you. Your work better be up to par,” I teased.

“I’ll do my best,” she responded.

“Alright then. Let’s get started.”

With that, we all began working on painting the boys’ room. Eliza was working on painting around the trim, the boys each had a small paint brush and were working on painting the inside of the closet, and I was pretty much in charge of everything else. I had paid Brian to prime the walls for us and put up some tape along the edging before we got here since I didn’t think the boys would be all that excited by those activities. As it was, I didn’t know how long their enthusiasm for the painting would last.

The plan was to put on the first coat this morning, then take the boys swimming at a local YMCA, grab lunch, and finally come back and do a second coat later tonight after the boys went to bed. If we could squeeze it in, we also planned to do a little shopping for bedroom furniture and have it delivered tomorrow so the boys could start using their bedroom as soon as possible. 

They were so excited and I was excited to get them back out of our bed. They had slept with Eliza and me in our room last night and were going to again tonight. Not that I didn’t love them and all, but boy did they take up a lot of space for two very little people. I had thought it was tough getting comfortable when they climbed in bed with just me. With both Eliza and I in the bed, it was almost impossible to move at all during the night. I swore those boys took up more room than two grown adults. I couldn’t complain too much though because there was no better feeling than having them snuggled up next to me. That being said, if I ever wanted their mom to snuggle up next to me again, which I absolutely did, this room had to get finished.

I had just finished one wall and was about to start on the next when I noticed the boys were starting to get more paint on each other than on the walls.

“All right men, I think it is time to put down the paint brushes,” I suggested.

“Aww Jon, we are having fun,” Nathan complained.

“That may be, but we are supposed to be painting the walls, not each other. You don’t want to need a bath before we go swimming do you?”

 

“No,” Nathan yelled, while Aiden simultaneously yelled “Yes.”

“Don’t worry Aiden, you will have plenty of time to play in the water at the pool. For now though, I think your mom has a special treat planned for you.”

“That’s right boys. Follow me and you’ll get to see what it is,” Eliza encouraged.

As they left the room, I returned to painting the walls, although it seemed extremely quiet in here now without the boys’ constant chatter. A few minutes later, Eliza walked back in. She had put a movie in for the boys to watch. We didn’t normally have them watch a lot of TV, but today seemed like a good time to have them entertained for a little while, while we worked on painting.

“That should buy us about 90 minutes,” she commented.

“Well, we’ll have to work fast.”

“Yes sir!” she responded.

“I thought you weren’t going to call me sir,” I questioned with a smirk.

“Damn, I forgot. Don’t let it go to your head.”

“Too late.”

Eliza rolled her eyes at that comment and we got back to work.

Two hours later  
Eliza’s POV

Jon and I had finished the first coat of paint in record time and had the boys ready to go to the Y. Jon had gotten a family membership there online a few weeks ago. It still amazed me how much he was always being thoughtful about me and the boys. It no longer surprised me, but it always endeared him to me that much more. 

We decided that Jon would go do a quick cardio workout while the boys and I played in the jungle gym area. Then Jon would join us and we would all go in the pool. It seemed Jon’s aversion to water wasn’t nearly as bad when, to use his words, ‘there weren’t things swimming around in there that could rub up against you unexpectedly.’ I personally found it hilarious that this big strong tough guy was basically afraid of fish and other sea creatures. It was very amusing, but also kind of adorable.

The boys and I had been playing and climbing for about 45 minutes when Jon came back and found us. It looked like he had taken a quick shower too before changing into his bathing suit. The boys and I were already wearing ours, so we were ready to hit the pool.

The YMCA provided certain floating attire that was approved for use in their pool, so we selected some swimmies for Nathan and a mini-life vest for Aiden. There were also toys you could sign out, so we selected a beach ball and rings that would sink to the bottom. Then we headed into the water. This time, Nathan had ahold of Jon’s hand and I was holding Aiden who, much like Jon, seemed much less intimidated by the pool than he had been at the ocean.

“Come on Jon, let’s jump in fast,” Nathan suggested with excitement.

“Alright, no running though. How about we jump in right here?” Jon responded.

“Yeah!”

“Ready? 1, 2, 3 jump,” Jon shouted.

I couldn’t help but laugh as I watched them jump into the shallow end side by side. Nathan just jumped straight in, but Jon did some sort of a silly twist first. What a goof.

“Alright Aiden, our turn. Do you want to jump in or climb down the ladder?”

“Ladder.”

“I thought so. Okay, let me climb in first and then I can help you get in.”

I put Aiden down and climbed down the ladder into the shallow end. Then Aiden climbed down the first two rungs before reaching for me to hold him. Next, we made our way over to where Jon and Nathan were playing, as they threw the beach ball back and forth. As Aiden and I joined the fray, we started to play a game of Monkey in the Middle. Jon was of course selected by the boys to start out in the middle. He was hilarious to watch as he jumped and reached for the ball, with his efforts always falling just a bit short of success. That was until he got serious after several minutes of being in the middle, and he decided it was my turn. When I went to throw the ball to Nathan, with Aiden “helping” me, Jon leapt into the air and snatched the ball away. That made both boys laugh, as Mommy was now the monkey. Aiden, for his part, decided to jump ship and went to Jon as I got in the middle, the traitor.

“Alright, bring it on boys,” I taunted.

They started out tossing the ball back and forth in typical Monkey in the Middle fashion, but the game quickly deteriorated into keep the ball away from Mommy, while the three of them worked together to stop me from getting the ball. Try as I might, I just could not get my hands on it. Every time I came close, Nathan would hand the ball to Jon, who was not giving it up under any circumstances. Eventually, Jon took pity on me and lobbed a throw that I was able to intercept easily. 

As soon as Jon was “it” again, the boys quickly lost interest in tossing the ball and decided it was time to climb on Jon and try to knock him down. I stood back and watched as Nathan tugged as hard as he could on Jon’s left arm, while Aiden hung off the right one. Jon was busy flinging the boys around in the water as they giggled with delight. After I watched them play for a few minutes, I decided to give Jon a break and challenged him to a contest to retrieve the dive rings.

“Okay, so here are the rules,” I explained. “First, everybody throws a ring for Jon to go get as fast as he can while we all count and see how long it takes him. Then you do the same thing again and see if Mommy can beat his time.”

“Okay, you’re on Eliza,” Jon challenged.

“I’m going to own you at this Jon.”

“That’s pretty big talk. Let’s see if you can back it up.”

“Oh, I’ll back it up. How about we make it interesting?” I suggested.

“Oh really? What do you propose?” he wondered.

“Loser cooks dinner,” I suggested.

“You’re on.”

“Okay boys, throw your ring as far as you can and I will throw mine,” I said as we all tossed the rings as far as we could. “Now, we need to count while Jon goes and gets them. Ready Jon?”

“I’m always ready,” he said in a cocky voice.

“1, 2, 3, GO!” 

Jon bounded towards the closest ring and dove under the water to get it and then rapidly changed directions to head towards the second ring. After he scooped that up, he made his way under the water towards the last ring that I had thrown. Once he had all three, he popped back up to the surface and swam back to us.

“Not bad Jon, you made it in 35 seconds.”

“Alright sweetheart, let’s see what you got,” he taunted.

Jon and the boys then each threw their ring. Of course Jon’s ring made it almost to the other side of the pool and I raised a brow at him.

“What? I’m not above stacking the odds in my favor,” he said with a smirk.

“I won’t forget this Jon.”

“I didn’t expect you would.”

“Just wait. I will still beat you,” I said confidently.

“Go for it,” he replied. “Ready, set, GO.”

I immediately dove under the water and grabbed Aiden’s ring, and then made a beeline for the one Nathan threw. After I retrieved that, I came up for a quick breath and then dove under the water to grab Jon’s. After I secured the last ring, I turned around under the water, pushed off the other side of the pool with my feet, and propelled myself like a bullet underwater on my way back to Jon and the boys. I popped out of the water right in front of them as I heard them say “thirty-two”. Jon looked impressed and raised his eyebrows at my performance.

“Mommy beat you Jon,” Nathan said sounding shocked.

“That she did champ. That’s okay, I can admit it when I am beat. Congratulations Eliza, well done,” he said giving me a smile.

“Thanks Jon.”

“You are quite the swimmer,” he observed.

“Yeah, I might have failed to mention that I swam competitively in high school,” I admitted.

“Imagine that. You somehow forgot to mention it. I think I just got hustled,” he said with a grin.

“What does that mean?” Nathan wanted to know.

“It means that Jon is making dinner tonight,” I said with a smile. “Come on boys, let’s get out of the pool so we can head home.”

“Well played babe. Well played indeed.”


	42. A Transformation

Chapter 42  
Three days later  
Jon’s POV

I couldn’t believe how the house had been transformed over the past few days. We finished painting the boys’ room and then moved in the new furniture. They each got their own twin bed with new sheets and a comforter. Aiden got sheets with trains on them and then a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle comforter. He had never seen the movies, or the TV show for that matter, but he thought the turtles looked cool. Nathan picked some sheets with racing cars on them and then a comforter with dinosaurs on it. We also got them each a toy chest to go at the end of their beds. Finally, we got them a nightstand to go between their beds and two beanbag chairs to round out the room. 

Eliza had also picked up some things for the rest of the house. We got some shelves for the living room, a bin for toys to go in there too, and a few knick-knacks to go on the walls and shelves. We also re-did my study, which until this point had just consisted of a desk and a big book shelf. We shifted things around in there to accommodate the old bed from the boys’ room and the original dresser from that room. Now we had a makeshift guest room that could also still be used as a study. I had to admit, the house now felt a lot more like a home and I wanted it to be home for all of us when we weren’t on the road. I knew it had kind of been implied that we would start living here, but we had never actually talked about it outright. After we put the boys to bed and were packing to head out the next day, I decided to broach the subject with Eliza.

“So, I was thinking…” I began.

“Uh-oh, should I be afraid?” she teased.

“Quiet smartass. I want to ask you something.”

“Sorry Jon. Please tell me what you were thinking about. Better?”

“Geese, so much sarcasm. Anyway, I was wondering what you thought about you and the boys living here instead of at Colby’s from now on when we aren’t on the road. Although, I don’t know if I still want to extend the offer, with you current attitude.”

“Too bad, you can’t take it back now. And yes, we would love to live here with you.”

“Do you promise to be nicer to me?” I asked.

“I promise to be very nice to you right now if you follow me to our bedroom.”

“Lead the way sweetheart.”


	43. Moving Out

Chapter 43  
Two weeks later  
Eliza’s POV

I was so excited, we were finally getting started with the move from Colby’s to Jon’s place in Las Vegas. After Smackdown, we all caught a flight to Iowa to pack up all of our things and have them taken to Vegas. We had decided to wait to pack up our things until after the European tour since things were so crazy then. Now, Colby was back home too and was going to help us pack things up. We had a couple of days to get everything done and then get to Payback in Chicago. We were paying movers to drive all our things to Las Vegas and Brian was going to meet them at the house to let them in to unload everything. It was mostly clothes, toys, and some other valuables I had been able to take with me the night we left Colorado. Then we would head to Vegas after the Smackdown show following Payback. It would be a crazy week, but we would be completely moved into our new home when it was all over. We were all looking forward to it. Well, all except maybe for Colby.

“I can’t believe that I just got back home and now you guys are going to be leaving. I feel like I missed out on so much time with you and the boys.”

“You’re still going to see us all the time Colby. We’ll be on the road with you most of the week,” I reassured.

“I know, but it won’t be the same. I have really enjoyed having you here and getting to know my nephews.”

“We promise, Nathan and Aiden will still get their quality time with Uncle Colby. Believe me, we will gladly accept your babysitting services,” Jon commented.

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing moving in with this knucklehead? I mean, maybe you should keep your options open,” Colby said with a smirk.

“Damn. That hurts Colby,” Jon retorted.

“Relax Jon. I’m just kidding…mostly.”

“That’s enough big brother. You know how happy the boys and I are to be moving in with Jon.”

“I know. I’m just going to miss you.”

“Well, like I said, we will still see each other all the time,” I reiterated.

“I know. I guess I am just jealous that Jon will get to spend more time with you than I do. You’re my little sister you know? And with mom and dad gone, you and the boys are my whole family.”

“And we will still be your family and see you at least a couple of days a week, maybe even more if you and Jon end up on the same tour.”

“I know you’re right. I’m just being silly.”

“It’s not silly and we understand. But I can promise you two things,” Jon said.

“Only two?” questioned Colby sarcastically.

“Do you want to hear them or not?” Jon countered.

“Go ahead.”

“One, I promise we will make spending time with you a priority.”

“And two?” Colby prompted.

“Two, I promise that I will take the best care of Eliza and the boys.”

“I know you will. And I appreciate it. Besides, I will kick your ass if you don’t.”

“Always sarcastic Colby,” Jon observed with a chuckle.

“It’s kinda my thing,” Colby said with a smirk.

“And we love you for it,” I said. “Well, at least I do. I can’t speak for Jon.”

“He has his moments,” Jon conceded.

“Alright, well, let’s get to bed so we can get an early start on packing tomorrow,” Colby suggested. “And no funny business in there Ambrose. We share a wall you know.”

“I’ll try to control myself.”

“You do that. Goodnight guys.”

“Goodnight Colby,” Eliza answered as Colby went into his room.

“Little does he know, you’re the one he should be talking to,” Jon said with a flirty grin.

“Shut up Jon. I don’t hear you complaining about it,” I joked back.

“I’m definitely not complaining. I’m just saying.”

“Come on Jon. Let’s go behave ourselves – mostly.”

“Right behind you babe.”


	44. Money in the Bank: My Champion

Chapter 44  
One and a half months later  
Eliza’s POV

I was so excited for this match. It was the Money in the Bank ladder match, and it was Jon’s big chance to get a shot at the title. Jon had been so calm and relaxed. Meanwhile, I could hardly contain myself. It was a big opportunity for him. Of course, as usual, he refused to tell me how it would end. I was also nervous. A ladder match, especially with so many participants, could be very dangerous. I would love for him to win and get the contract so he could cash it in for a chance at the title, but mainly I was just praying he didn’t get injured.

I made sure that I could have a break to be able to watch the Ladder Match. I just couldn’t not watch it. I felt like, in some ways, it was the most dangerous one Jon had been in since we had been together. I settled down in the woman’s locker room to watch. Natalya was sitting next to me. It wasn’t the same since Nikki had left with an injury and then Brie had retired, but I was starting to make friends with some of the other woman. Becky seemed nice and so far, I had enjoyed Sasha’s company. For now, all of my focus was on the match, as it was about to get started. Luckily the boys were with Colby and were asleep already. I had looked in on them on my way here. Natalya was going to go sit with them shortly before the main event until I could get there since Joe and Colby were both in it. Jon’s match would be over, but he said we should have a backup plan in case he wasn’t able to be back with the boys by then. I didn’t know if he knew something I didn’t or if he thought he might be needing some medical attention after his match. I hoped it was not the latter. 

As I watched Jon get hit with a steel ladder and then get pounded into one, I couldn’t help but cringe at the pain that must be coursing through his body. It wasn’t just him either. All six men in the match had taken some incredible hits. Kevin took one that I almost couldn’t even watch. It never ceased to amaze me the lengths these men would go to to put on a good show. The crowd was loving it. They had chanted “holy shit” and “this is awesome” a couple of times. One of those times came when Jon jumped off the top of a ladder onto Cesaro. Then they really got pumped up in an incredibly cool spot where four of the participants were on the ladder in the middle of the ring and then Jon and Kevin climbed up onto the ladders that were propped on either side of the main ladder, going across to the ropes. From there, it got kind of crazy, with everyone attacking one another.

Finally, it was down to Jon and Kevin at the top of the ladder. I was on my feet shouting for Jon as the divas made fun of me for the intensity of my enthusiasm. Then, I saw Kevin fall onto one of the ladders and crash to the ring. This was it – Jon was going to do it. 

“Come on Jon, come on, before Jericho gets up!” I yelled before screaming in triumph when he reached up and grabbed the briefcase. “Oh my god, he won!” I exclaimed as the girls all grinned at me and offered their congratulations. It felt surreal as a few of them gave me a hug.

“Well, what are you waiting for girl? Go find your man and congratulate him,” Natalya suggested.

I went to wait by the gorilla as I heard the crowd celebrating Jon’s win. I was so filled with pride and excitement, I could hardly stand still. About five minutes later, I finally saw Jon come backstage. He had a giant smile on his face and opened his arms towards me when he saw that I was there waiting. I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. I’m not sure, but I think he dropped the briefcase as I felt his arms go around me, as our mouths crashed together in a kiss. When we finally pulled away, I heard Colby scolding Jon playfully.

“Hey, get your hands off my sister Ambrose. And be careful with that briefcase. You never know who might steal it. You should know that better than anyone,” he said teasing Jon.

Jon put me down and snatched up the briefcase. Then he snaked his arm around my waist as he stood back up.

“Thanks for the reminder Rollins,” he retorted.

“Seriously though, congratulations man,” Colby offered.

“Thanks. Now you and Roman had better watch out. You never know what I might do with this.”

“Yeah, yeah. We’ll see.”

“Hey, wait a minute Colby, if you’re here, who is with the boys?” I asked with a bit of confusion.

“Relax Eliza, I didn’t abandon them. Nattie came over as soon as the ladder match was over to take over for me so Joe and I can get ready for our match. You’ll be watching right?”

“Of course. I should probably go check back with the other stylists though. I don’t think they need me again, but I want to be sure. I am so proud of you Jon.”

“Thanks babe. I will see you later, maybe not until after the final match. I’ve got some interviews and stuff to do.”

“Okay. I had hoped we could watch the match together, but I understand. I’ll see you later.”

Main Event  
Eliza’s POV

I was so relieved when they didn’t need me anymore at work and I could head back to Jon’s dressing room, where my boys were sleeping on the couch. Nattie was there and congratulated me again on Jon’s win.’’

“Now I just have to get through the match between Colby and Joe. I am rooting for my brother of course, but I also know how much Joe loves being champion.”

“Where’s Jon? I thought he would want to see this,” Nattie wondered.

“He said he had some interviews and stuff to do.”

“Maybe he will make it back before the match is over.”

“I hope so. I don’t usually get to watch many big matches with him. Thanks for watching the boys.”

“Please, they were both asleep the whole time.”

“Still, I appreciate it. Want to stay and watch the main event with me? I wouldn’t mind the company.”

“Sure. I’d love to.”

Joe and Colby were putting on a great match as they slugged it out together. I had to admit, I was more than a little surprised when Colby pinned Joe clean in the middle of the ring. The crowd cheered him like he was the face of the match. Poor Joe, they had booed him pretty heavily every time he got the advantage. It was obvious how beloved my brother was, even though he was playing the heel. I watched my brother celebrate in the ring and was happy he had won his belt back. But little did I know, the show wasn’t over yet. 

When I heard Jon’s music hit, I was a little bit stunned. I saw Nattie with the same look of shock on her face. Still, I didn’t see Jon anywhere. What was going on? Then I heard the crowd cheer and I knew Dean Ambrose had made his entrance. A second later, he appeared on the screen and clobbered Colby over the head with the briefcase he won earlier. Then he was rolling out of the ring to talk to the ref. Oh my god, it was happening now. He was cashing in the contract and asking for his title shot right now. 

I heard the crowd roaring with excitement as I felt the butterflies stirring in my stomach. In what seemed like no time at all, Jon was back in the ring, the bell rang, and he hit Colby with Dirty Deeds, his finishing move. Then he dropped to the mat to make the pin. I counted to three along with the referee and most of the fans. For as loud as the celebration was in the crowd when Jon won, I was stunned speechless for a moment.

“Oh my god, your boyfriend just won the belt from your brother. Did you know that was going to happen?” Nattie wanted to know.

“No, I had no idea. I can’t believe they were both able to keep it from me. I feel a little bit bad for my brother, but he’s been champion before and no one deserves it more than Jon, I mean just listen to how crazy the fans are going. Still, I can’t believe it. I am so happy for him.”

“Well, I will leave you alone to celebrate when Jon finally makes it back here. He’s had quite a night.”

“That’s an understatement. Thanks again for staying with the boys and for keeping me company.”

“You are very welcome.”

Half an hour later  
Jon’s POV

I had never felt so excited and so exhausted at the same time. The last 40 minutes had been unbelievable. It felt so amazing to finally claim the WWE Championship belt and raise it over my head as the champion – no disqualifications or technicalities to negate my win like in the past. I couldn’t believe the weight that had been lifted off my shoulders. It was really mine. After all of these years and all the blood, sweat, and tears, I had finally made it to the top of the mountain. And the reaction of the fans was overwhelming. It meant so much to me to hear that coming from my hometown crowd. I may not be a Las Vegas native, but it was our home now and it felt so incredible to be so universally accepted by them.

I had received congratulations from so many people, from fans, to other superstars, to stagehands and staff. I also got a lot of offers to go out and celebrate. But all I really wanted to do was to go find Eliza and the boys. As I opened the door to my dressing room, I saw Eliza get up off the couch, as she walked up to me with a very stern look on her face – not quite what I was expecting.

“Hey baby,” I began.

“Don’t you hey baby me! I can’t believe you didn’t tell me that was going to happen. And what about Colby? Did you both know it was going to happen that way when we were all in the hallway together earlier?”

“We did, but babe…”

“So you both knew and nobody said a word. Do you have any idea the roller coaster ride of emotions I have been through tonight?”

“Umm, I am starting to get an idea. Are you mad at me?”

“I’m not mad at you Jon. I know you were just following the rules, but holy hell I am exhausted just from watching everything.”

“You and me both babe. Are you upset that I took the belt from Colby?”

“Give me a little credit Jon. I know how things work. I know it wasn’t personal and that you did what you were told. It’s just, when you cashed in and raised that belt over your head – I have never been more proud of you. I was near to bursting with excitement. But then I had all this time to sit around and stew about nobody telling me sooner and I kind of worked myself into a tizzy.”

“So, am I forgiven?”

“Of course Jon. I wasn’t mad at you exactly. I just hated being kept in the dark.”

“Oh thank god. Does that mean we can move on to the celebration portion of the evening?” I asked in my most seductive voice.

“Perhaps. What did you have in mind?” she flirted right back.

“I’ll take a kiss for now, but the rest should probably wait until we get home.”

“I like the way you think Jon.”


	45. When Fantasy Becomes Reality

Chapter 45  
Two and a half weeks later  
Eliza’s POV

I woke up in the morning to a very quiet house. Much too quiet in fact. I checked the clock and saw that it was already 9:00. I wondered what everybody was up to. I wandered out to the kitchen in search of Jon and the boys, but found it empty. Maybe they were playing outside? As I walked towards the door, I noticed a note on the kitchen table. It read:

Good Morning Beautiful,

The boys and I are out running some errands and grabbing some breakfast. We made you some bacon and eggs that you can warm up when you get up. I thought you might enjoy a morning to sleep in. I also left you something in the boys’ room to put on after you take your morning shower. I am taking you out for lunch when we get back. Don’t worry, I will explain more when I get back. Just be ready to go by around 12:00. We’ll see you soon. I love you.

Love,  
Jon

What on Earth was that man up to now? I went into the boys’ room and saw the most beautiful purple dress with a darker purple floral design embroidered on it. It was about knee length, with a tapered waist. It had a halter top and was sleeveless. I absolutely loved it, but I couldn’t imagine what I would be wearing it for. That man and his surprises. I guess I would find out in a few hours.

By twelve o’clock, I had eaten my breakfast, showered, spent more time than usual on my hair and make-up, and was now sitting on the couch relaxing and reading a book. I was just starting to wonder when the boys might return when I heard the doorbell ring. Maybe it was Brian checking in. I walked over to the door and opened it. Never in a million years did I suspect what was waiting for me on the other side.

“Hi Mommy, surprise!” Aiden and Nathan greeted.

Standing in front of me on the porch to our house was Jon, Nathan, and Aiden. All three were dressed in suits and holding three gorgeous bouquets of tulips. Not just any tulips, but the most amazing white, yellow, and purple ones with steaks of pink in them. I could hardly breathe or speak. This was it, my fantasy, my dream proposal.

I looked up into Jon’s eyes as tears formed in my own. I saw him looking just as choked up as I was, but grinning from ear to ear. Jon cleared his throat a couple of times before he finally spoke.

“So if you aren’t too busy, we would very much like to take you on a ride with us,” Jon invited.

As he said that, I looked up to see an actual horse and carriage waiting at the end of our driveway as my heart just about burst with happiness.

“Come on Mommy, we get to take a ride with horses,” Nathan said excitedly.

“Yeah Mommy, come on,” Aiden added.

Jon took my hand in his and walked me down the driveway as the boys ran ahead to the carriage. When Jon and I joined them, he helped the boys in first and then reached for my hand to help me up. As he did, he leaned in and whispered in my ear.

“You look beautiful by the way.”

I was way past the point of being able to construct a meaningful response so I just gave him the biggest smile I could muster, with all of the love I had for him reflected in my eyes. He gave a soft chuckle as we all settled into the carriage and began to move. For a couple of minutes we just sat there together, with Aiden in my lap and Nathan in Jon’s, with Jon’s arm wrapped around my shoulder. Then I felt him gently squeeze my shoulder before he slid Nathan off his lap and set him right next to me. Then he did what I had been hoping and praying he would – he turned towards the three of us and got down on one knee.

“Eliza, Nathan, and Aiden, I have something very important to task all of you. I am not that great with words, but I am going to give it my best shot. The last year of my life has been like nothing I could have ever imagined. Everything changed for me when I met the three of you. Some of it changed right away and some of it changed slowly, but it all changed forever and definitely for the better. And the more time I spent with all of you, the more I realized that I couldn’t imagine what my life would be like without you. I have loved every moment we have all spent together and I want to look forward to a lifetime of moments together. Aiden and Nathan, you are the two most wonderful kids that I know and I am so lucky to get to spend my time with you. I want very much to be able to be a dad to both of you and I promise to be the best dad that I know how to be. I will love and support you in all that you do. I love you both so much. Eliza, I have always enjoyed spending time with you from the moment we first met. You have been someone I can talk to about my past, about the future, or about absolutely nothing at all. You are my best friend, but it the past five months since we have been together, you have become so much more than that. You are my home, my center, and my lifeline and I love you more than I could ever possibly express. I didn’t really know what it meant to feel complete until I found you and your amazing sons. So now the only words I have left to say are…Will you marry me?”

Tears were streaming down my face at Jon’s declarations and I had to take a few deep breaths before I could respond.

“Jon, you are wrong.”

“What?”

“You have an amazing way with words, and yes, I would love to marry you. I love you so much!”

“What do you say boys, is it okay if I marry your mom and become you dad?”

“I want you to be my Daddy Jon,” Aiden answered.

“What about you Nathan?”

“Yes Jon. You did what you promised,” he said with a grin.

“I told you I was working on it,” Jon answered giving Nathan a wink. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring.

“Sorry, I’ve never done this before. I think I was supposed to get this out before I asked,” Jon said looking up at me sheepishly.

“Don’t apologize for a thing Jon. It was absolutely perfect and the ring is gorgeous.”

“Well, let’s see if it actually fits.”

I held out my hand, which was shaking of course, as Jon gently steadied it with his own and slid the ring on my finger. It was a perfect fit. It was gold with a large diamond in the center, but it was set in the ring, without sticking out. Smaller diamonds lined the sides and were also set inside the ring. It would be perfect for me to be able to wear as I worked.

“It’s beautiful Jon. I love it and I love you so much.”

Jon stood up and gave each boy a hug and a kiss and then finally leaned in and gave me the sweetest, most tender kiss ever. Then, with a few tears in his own eyes, he pulled us all in close as we sat back down together. I couldn’t believe it. We were finally going to be a real family.

Jon’s POV

The carriage ride lasted a few more minutes and then we found ourselves back at our house. I felt like I wanted to shout to the whole world that she had said yes and was making all of my dreams come true. I didn’t really think she would say no, but my heart did skip a beat or two when she told me I was wrong. As we all got out of the carriage, I tipped the driver and then turned back to see Colby walking down the driveway. I had asked him to fly in for a couple of days. The boys and I had picked him up this morning, but he had stayed out of sight until after we left on the carriage ride.

“Colby, what are you doing here?” Eliza asked.

“Well, after this guy asked for my permission to marry you…”

“He asked you for permission?”

“He did. And then he asked me to come out to Vegas for a couple of days so I could serve in my capacity as #1 babysitter.”

“So, you obviously gave him your blessing.”

“I did, without any hesitation. I know I like to give Jon a hard time, but I have no doubt whatsoever about how much he loves you and the boys. He makes you happy and would do anything for you. I could never ask for more than that. Mom and Dad would certainly approve.”

I noticed that last comment got Eliza teary again. I waited for Colby to be done giving her a hug and then I walked up behind her and put my arms around her and held her close. I felt her put her arms overtop of mine and hug me back.

“Hey, let me take a quick picture of you two. Come on Eliza, show us the bling,” Colby instructed as he clicked a quick picture of Eliza and I with her holding up the ring for the camera. “Don’t worry Jon, I won’t post it on Twitter.”

“You can post it anywhere you want man. I am more than happy for everyone to know that this amazing woman has agreed to be my wife.”

“Wow, I never thought I would see the day when you would give the okay to actually tweet something.”

“Yeah, well, it’s a onetime only thing.”

“You realize that Seth will have to post some type of scathing remark about a cockroach like Dean marrying his sister.”

“I would expect nothing less from Seth. Alright babe, it’s time to take advantage of one of the extremely rare occasions when you will ever see me in a suit. Colby’s going to babysit the boys. Nathan and Aiden, your mom and I will be back later tonight and we will have a dinner celebration with pizza and ice cream. We can even build a fort if you want to.”

“Yeah!” the boys responded with excitement.

“Now be good for your Uncle Colby.”

“We will Jon,” answered Nathan.

“K Jon,” added Aiden.

“Bye boys, we love you,” said Eliza.

“Bye Mommy, bye Jon.”

“We’ll see you soon,” I said as Eliza and I headed out.

Eliza’s POV

“So, where are we going or is it a surprise?”

“No, I think it’s safe to say I have given you your big surprise for the day. Don’t think anything I could do now would top that.”

“You are right about that. Best surprise of my life.”

“I am glad to hear that.”

“I mean it Jon. You have made me that happiest woman alive. Everything you said to me and the boys, I feel the exact same way. Who knew when I walked in on you that day wearing just a towel that we would end up where we are now. I can’t say the exact moment when it happened, but somehow you became so entwined in my life that I think it would be physically painful to remove you from it.”

“Well, lucky for you, you will never have to find out what that feels like.”

“I never dreamed I could feel this complete and this happy. I certainly did not see myself falling in love again anytime soon, but suddenly you were just a permanent fixture in our lives and from the moment I recognized that I had fallen in love with you, I have never looked back.”

“And neither have I. Now, we have reservations at Piero’s, which is an Italian restaurant just off the strip, at 1:30 and then we have tickets to see Cirque du Soleil at 3:30 so I think we are in good shape for time.”

“Dinner and a show, huh? You really have thought of everything. By the way, when did you ask Colby for permission to marry me?”

“When we got to the arena that day for Money in the Bank.”

“Seriously? So the same day I gave you a hard time for not telling me everything about your matches, you were asking for permission to marry me?”

“Uh, yep.”

“Oh man, I’m surprised you didn’t change your mind.”

“Never babe.”

“Well, I am very glad you didn’t.”

“You know, it’s funny. Most people would think that the best part of my day that day was when I cashed in and won the title, or maybe when I won the ladder match. But to be honest, the best part happened hours earlier when Colby gave me permission to marry you because that was the first step in getting right here to this moment.”

“Wow, and here I thought you were done making me cry today.”

“I seem to excel at bringing on those happy tears. I’m not sure if that’s a good thing or not.”

“It a good thing Jon, a very good thing.”

At dinner  
Jon’s POV

“So, I was wondering what you were thinking about when we should get married. I mean, I’d be fine with tomorrow, but I’m not sure that’s realistic.”

“I would like it to be soon too. We don’t have any reason to wait. I mean, it’s not like we need time to plan anything elaborate. I have already done a big wedding and I don’t need or want anything like that again. And I think I can safely assume that you’re okay with something smaller and less formal.”

“Sweetheart, I would marry you in an elevator. It doesn’t matter to me, as long as it makes you happy.”

“How about we do it at the house in the backyard? I am guessing we will only have like 10-15 people. Obviously Colby, Joe and his family, Nattie and TJ, Brie and Bryan, maybe Nikki and John. What do you think, anyone else?”

“That sounds perfect to me. We could even ask Brian to officiate.”

“Your neighbor Brian?”

“Yeah. He got ordained on-line a while back in order to marry some close friends of his. It is actually legit and I know he would be happy to do it. Then we could just have a barbeque afterwards to celebrate.”

“So that takes care of the where. What about the when?”

“I was thinking about that. I know it breaks tradition, but let’s be honest, since when do I do things traditionally. If we could get married on a Wednesday, we could do it the Wednesday after Battleground.”

“That is fine with me, but why Wednesday?”

“Well, it is a day that everyone should have off, regardless of which brand they are drafted to and there aren’t ever any house shows that day.”

“That makes sense. It also gives people a day to get here after Smackdown if we have it in the evening.”

“And I already talked to Hunter and he said that I could take off the house shows later that week and film something for a backstage segment for Raw or Smackdown, whichever I end up on. Then I just have to be back by the next Friday for the house shows that week. That would give me nine days off.”

“Wow. That seems like nothing short of a miracle.”

“I was also thinking that you and I could spend the first couple of nights somewhere close by at a hotel, while Colby, and maybe Joe and his family, stay at the house with the boys. That would give us a little time alone together. Then we could pick up the boys on Friday morning so Colby could get to his house show and the four of us could leave on a family vacation.”

“And where will we take this family vacation?”

“Where does everyone go for a family vacation? I thought we could take the boys to Disneyland for a five night stay. Then we would be back in Vegas for a day and a half before having to head out again.”

“Wow, you really have thought of everything. I think it sounds perfect. But do you think we can be ready in just two weeks?”

“This is Vegas baby. If there’s one thing we know how to do, it is pull together a wedding on short notice. That is, unless you think you’ll need more time.”

“No way. I say let’s do this.”

“That’s what I was hoping to hear. I may have already given our friends a heads up about the date, and possibly went ahead and booked the vacation. I told them it wasn’t definite and I can still cancel the vacation…”

“No need to do that. I think it is the perfect plan.”

“Good. I thought we could also go see about getting a marriage license tomorrow and I have an appointment for us to see a lawyer tomorrow morning.”

“A lawyer? Are we getting a pre-nup?”

“No, of course not. I just thought we could get the ball rolling on me adopting the boys. I don’t want to just be their dad because I am married to their mom. I want them to be mine legally too. I mean, if you want that too of course. Oh boy, I see more of those happy tears.”

“Just when you said you had no more surprises. Jon, you never cease to amaze me. That is definitely what I want for us and for the boys. Do you want us all to take you name?”

“Nothing would make me happier, but I would understand if you don’t.”

“I think all of us becoming a Good is about the best thing that could happen to us. Thank you Jon.”

“For what?”

“For loving and wanting all of us as your family.”

“No thanks necessary baby. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“I guess it is settled then. In two weeks we will all officially be a family. I can’t wait.”

“Me either. I love you Eliza.”


	46. Unexpected Danger

Chapter 46  
Ten days later  
Eliza’s POV

I heard someone knocking on the door to our suite as the boys and I were finishing our lunch. I was expecting Jon to be getting back from the gym any minute. Maybe he forgot his key. I walked over and opened the door. As soon as I saw who was on the other side of it, I immediately tried to slam the door shut, but to no avail. It was too late, Brad had finally found us. I was so stunned. It had been over 15 months now and I never dreamed he would still be looking for us. After I got over the initial shock, fear set in immediately. I had no idea what he wanted with us, but it couldn’t be good. He pushed his way in the door and then closed it behind him.

“Well, well, well. Look at you Eliza. Engaged to some hotshot wrestler – boy did you hit the jackpot with your rich fiancé.”

“How did you find us Brad?”

“I have known you were staying at your brothers in Iowa, and even made a few appearances there after Colby got hurt and was out of town. Much to my dismay, you had a new bodyguard and I could never get close. I was considering giving up altogether when your dear brother posted your engagement picture on Twitter.”

“Have you been stalking me on Twitter?”

“I’ve been monitoring your brother’s account, when lo-and-behold, there is a picture of you and your new fiancé, Dean Ambrose. That made me think that maybe I could get something for all my trouble. Then I just figured I knew you would all be here in D.C. and left it to the rest of the Twitter and Instagram trolls to find the location of the hotel where the WWE superstars were staying. I threatened some punk bellboy to get your room number. With a little extra ‘encouragement’ he also let me know that lover boy didn’t seem to be here when he brought up your lunch. So now here I am. It wasn’t that hard really.”

“Please Brad, just go. Leave us alone. We were over a long time ago and that fiancé you mentioned should be back any minute and I promise you things won’t go well if he finds you here.”

“Well, we’ll just see about that. So, where are the boys? I know they must be here somewhere.”

“Brad, whatever you want, whatever you are planning, just leave the boys out of it,” I pleaded just as the boys wandered out of the bedroom. Nathan’s eyes widened when he got a look at Brad.

“What is he doing here Mommy? He is a bad man.”

I was about to respond when it sounded like someone was about to unlock the hotel room door.

“Alright, all of you, in the bedroom now. And don’t make a sound or I might have to hurt somebody. Eliza, get rid of him.”

I grabbed my boys and held them to me as we all headed into the bedroom. That should be Jon. I just had to find a way to let him know we were in trouble without Brad figuring it out and putting us all in even more danger. I had better think of something fast.

Jon’s POV

I had just finished up at the gym and was walking up to our hotel suite in D.C. We had gotten in late last night and I had some appearances to make later today, before the big triple threat match tomorrow at Battleground. I couldn’t believe how the last two weeks had flown by and that in just four more days, Eliza and the boys and I would officially be a family. It felt like I had just been floating through the last ten days.

As I got to our suite and opened it with my keycard, it struck me as odd that no one was out in the living room area, and it was very quiet. Usually, the boys ran to greet me the second they heard the door open. I could also see Eliza’s purse and cell phone on the table, so they were definitely here.

“Hello? Eliza? Boys? Where is everybody?”

“We’re in the bedroom Dean. We’ll be out in a minute.”

Okay, she never called me Dean – something was definitely off.

“Why don’t I just come join you guys and we can figure out what we want to do for the next couple of hours,” I asked, walking towards the bedroom.

“No, don’t come in. The boys are working on a surprise for you. Besides, I already have something in mind for us to do. Could you go get the car and pull it around for us Dean? I was thinking we could take the boys to the Air and Space Museum. You know how much they both love airplanes and spaceships. Then maybe we will come back here and swim in the pool while you do your autograph signings. I know you prefer swimming in the ocean anyway.”

What the hell…something was very wrong with this picture. She called me Dean again and the boys loved trains and cars, not airplanes and spaceships. And then there was the big kicker, I clearly had no love for the ocean. Whatever was going on, I had to believe that they were all in some type of danger and that Eliza was trusting me to figure it out and play along. I was going to try one more time to get in that room.

“Are you sure you don’t need me to help the boys get ready first?”

“No Dean, we should be ready in a minute. Just go get the car please.”

“Okay, well, I guess it’s a good thing I showered at the gym and am ready to go. I’ll go grab the car and meet you in a few minutes. You guys can’t tire me out today though. I’ll need all of my energy to win my match tomorrow and walk out the champion like I’m supposed to.”

“Don’t worry Dean. We understand.”

Okay, I thought that meant she got it. One, I never showered at the gym, and two, I never told her the outcome of my matches ahead of time. I just had to hope my plan worked, especially since I had no idea what was waiting for me once that door opened. It didn’t matter though, I would do absolutely anything to protect my family.

“Alright, see you soon.”

I walked over to the door and opened it. Then I closed it again as if I had left. I also took out my phone to hand to Eliza if and when whoever was in there with her opened the bedroom door. Then I grabbed a lamp – the only real weapon I could get my hands on and hid on the side of the bedroom door, waiting to pounce.

I had several thoughts about what was going on running through my head as I stood waiting outside that door. The most obvious was that Brad had somehow found us and that he had them all trapped in the bedroom. If that was the case, who knew what his endgame was. I suppose it could also be some crazy fan. Lord knew there were some people out there who seemed to think of me as belonging to them in some way. If that was it, they could certainly see Eliza and the boys as expendable. My thoughts were cut off at that point by a deep male voice talking to Eliza.

“You had better hope that lover-boy has followed your directions. I intend on taking the three of you out of here and then extracting a healthy ransom from your rich fiancé. It is the least you owe me for disappearing the way you did. No one disrespects me like that and gets away with it.”

“Please Brad, just take me. Leave the boys behind. I will be enough for your ransom.”

“I don’t think so sweetheart. Now let’s get moving, all three of you.”

I could hear the boys crying as the door opened. The boys came out first, then Eliza, followed by Brad. As soon as he was all the way out of the door, I swung the lamp and hit him in the head with it. Unfortunately, he turned and saw me at the last second, so the blow glanced off the side of his head instead of hitting him straight on. Still, it did at least cause him to stumble and fall forward on the ground. I took the opportunity to slip my cellphone into Eliza’s hands and herded her and the boys back in the bedroom.

“Close the door and lock it Eliza. Don’t come out until I tell you it is safe.”

“Jon be careful. He has a knife.”

“Thanks. I will be, now close the door.”

I heard Eliza close and lock the door as I turned back to see Brad getting up and pulling out his knife. I was bigger than he was, so I decided to use that to my advantage. I launched myself at him, hitting him in the chest and taking him down with me. As we fell together, I hit my head on the end table and saw stars for a moment, but I couldn’t lose my focus. I had to take advantage of having him on the ground. Hopefully Eliza had called 911 and help was already on the way. Until then, I had to find a way to incapacitate him if I could. 

We rolled around on the floor for a couple of minutes and I felt the knife slash across my forearm. Damn, I had to get that out of his hand before he sliced me and diced me. I grabbed the arm with the knife with both of my hands and jerked it as hard as I could. Then I grabbed his thumb and twisted it backwards until he lost his grip on the knife and it clattered to the floor. I kicked at it and luckily it flew across the floor and under the couch. Brad cursed and then seemed to redouble his efforts to take my head off. He threw several punches at my head that I had no choice but to absorb. The last one put him a little off balance above me and I was able to shove him off me and gained the upper hand. Man, I hoped the cops got here soon. I had just started throwing punches of my own when I heard the hotel door open.

“Freeze, police. Put your hands up.”

I got up slowly, raising my hands in the air. Brad looked a little dazed underneath me and one of the officers helped him up to his feet. As soon as we were both standing, the officers slapped cuffs on both of us. I was about to start pleading my case when I heard the bedroom door open and close, and sure enough, there was Eliza.

“Officers, I’m Eliza Lopez. I am the one who called 911. Please let that man go,” she said pointing to me. “He is my fiancé.”

“Mam, when we came in the door, we found this man on top of that one, hitting him repeatedly in the head.”

“I assure you, if he was doing that, it was only because he was fighting back. Brad, the one on the right, had a knife and was threatening all of us. Jon, my fiancé, was just trying to protect us. Please uncuff him.”

Brad wasn’t talking and one of the officers took him out of the room and into the hall. The other addressed me and asked me to explain what had happened. I then retold the story from my perspective. After that, Eliza filled in the parts she knew. Eventually, they seemed to believe us. Luckily they had also found a busboy who was tied up and had given them a description of Brad as his attacker. That must be how he found our room. Apparently, someone had found the busboy and the police were already en route when Eliza called them. That was how they had gotten here so quickly. Just as they were taking off the cuffs, the boys must have had their fill of waiting, because they came out of the bedroom and came running over to me. I can only imagine what I looked like to them.

“Daddy!” Aiden yelled.

“Are you okay Daddy?” Nathan asked.

I sagged to the ground both from exhaustion as the adrenalin wore off and from hearing the boys call me Daddy. Okay, and perhaps a little bit from blood loss. I pulled them both into my lap and hugged them tightly, unable to speak past the lump in my throat.

“Your Daddy is going to be just fine,” Eliza reassured as she joined us on the floor and put her arms around the three of us. “Can we get someone to look at Jon please? He’s bleeding.”

“The paramedics are on their way up mam.”


	47. Having it All

Chapter 47  
Several hours later  
Jon’s POV

I ended up needing nine stiches on my arm from where the knife cut me and six in my head where I hit it on the table. I had a black left eye and a swollen lip, but was okay otherwise. I had contacted Hunter to see what I should do about the signing at 5:00. He decided that instead of canceling it, when so many people had paid to meet me, we would just bump the start time back an hour. When I asked what I should say about my appearance, he said just say something Dean-like and let them wonder. He felt it would fit my character to have gotten into some type of scrap.

The signing had gone pretty well. When people asked what had happened, I just smirked and implied that I had wandered into a little bit of trouble last night in our nation’s capital. Then I joked that if they thought this was bad, they should see the other guy. It was very Dean Ambrose of me. I laughed a little at that as I made my way back to our new hotel room. The suite was kind of trashed, so we were moved to a single room that they had available. At least there were two beds so Eliza and I wouldn’t have to contend with the boys all night. Plus, my body kind of felt like it had been run over by a truck and I was exhausted.

When I finally made it back to our room after the signings and a couple of brief interviews, it was a little after 8:30. I opened the door and found the boys sound asleep in one of the beds and Eliza sitting in the other, watching TV.

“Hey babe, how did it go?” she asked me as she made room for me to join her on the bed.

“Pretty good. I am exhausted though. It has been quite a day.”

“I know. I couldn’t believe it when I opened the door earlier and saw Brad standing there. I had thought it might be you and that you just forgot your key.”

“Still, we made a pretty good team, outsmarting Brad together.”

“You bet we did. But I have never been as scared as when you were out there alone with him and I could hear that you were obviously fighting. If I believed that they boys would have stayed put without me, I would have grabbed a shoe or something and come out to hit him with it.”

“I appreciate the sentiment, but I felt much better knowing that the three of you were safe.”

“Yes, but you weren’t. What if something had happened to you? I don’t know what I would have done, and it would have been all my fault.”

“First of all, I am fine. And secondly, it was not remotely your fault. That was all Brad. And lastly, I would gladly do it again to protect my family.”

“Let’s just hope that is never necessary.”

“Yeah, no more surprises like that any time soon.”

“Well, I kind of have one more surprise,” she said looking up at me.

“Is it a happy surprise? Please tell me it is a happy one.”

“I think it is. And I’m pretty sure you will too.”

“Alright then, don’t keep me in suspense, just tell me.”

“Well, it is just something I think you should know, before we get married.”

“Now I’m a little confused. Whatever it is, just say it.”

“Okay, here goes. Jon…”

“Yes?”

“I’m pregnant.”

“Say that again.”

“I’m pregnant Jon. I just took a test this morning.”

“We’re going to have a baby?”

“That’s generally what being pregnant leads to.”

“I’m going to be a dad again?” 

“Jon, are you going to do anything other than ask more questions? You’re making me nervous. Are you happy?”

“Am I happy?”

“You’re asking another question Jon.”

“Let me be extremely clear about this for you. Happy is not the word that I would use to describe what I am feeling right now.”

“What?”

“I am so far past happy, I don’t even know what words to use to describe it. I thought I couldn’t get any happier than marrying you on Wednesday and adopting the boys, but I was wrong. Everything just got even more prefect.”

As I said that, I pulled Eliza into my arms and kissed her soundly. She looked so relieved and then absolutely elated as she kissed me back.

Eliza’s POV

I pulled away from Jon and looked up at him smiling.

“I am so glad you are happy about it. You had me worried there for a minute.”

“Of course I am happy. It just took me a minute to actually process it. I mean, I have thought about what it would be like to have a baby together and get to be there from the beginning. Don’t get me wrong, I love our boys more than life itself, but to have created something that is a part of both of us to add to the family we already have, what could be better?”

“I know. I feel the same way. I never thought I could be so lucky. We have two healthy and happy boys, we are getting married in a few days, and now, we have a baby on the way.”

“How far along are you? When are you due?”

“I am guessing just over a month, so it’s still really early. I’m pretty sure it had something to do with all the celebrating we did after you won Money in the Bank. I will have to make a doctor’s appointment to confirm that and get an actual due date, but my guess would be about eight months from now.”

“I still can’t believe it. We are having a baby,” he said with a look of awe and wonder.

I was so happy, and Jon was practically bursting with excitement. As he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead, I felt him reach down and put his hand over my stomach. He had the biggest, goofiest grin on his face. Then he gently laid me back on the bed and slowly crawled down to put his head where his hand had been, as he leaned in to kiss my tummy.

“Hey there little one. I just want you to know that your mom and I love you so much and we can’t wait for you to join your brothers as a part of our family. You have already made us so happy.”

I felt tears rolling down my cheeks as I ran my hand through Jon’s hair and he rested his head on my stomach. I could see there were tears in his eyes too. After we laid like that for a few minutes, Jon stripped down to his boxers and joined me in bed. He held me close, whispering promises and words of love. I finally fell asleep wrapped protectively in his arms. The last thing I thought about before I fell asleep was how much I loved this man and the life we had built together.

Jon’s POV

I could tell Eliza had fallen asleep. I just kept holding her close as my mind continued to reel. I knew I had said it several times, but I just couldn’t believe we were having a baby. I couldn’t even put into words the pure joy that I felt when she said those words. There were very few things that could render me speechless – in fact I usually rambled on and said too much – but boy that news left me without words for a few moments. What also took me a little by surprise was the overwhelming sense of love that I immediately felt for this baby. This tiny little person that I didn’t even know about an hour ago, and who I wouldn’t even meet for another eight months. Oh how I had fallen in love with each and every member of this family. It was all so incredible.

It was funny too that all of this is happened while I was the WWE champion. A year ago, I would have thought that that would be the thing that made me feel on top of the world. And believe me, I have loved being champion. But make no mistake, win, lose, or draw tomorrow at Battleground, I would still be walking out of there the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
